Fairy Tail Academy
by kurage-ichigo-chan
Summary: There was absolutely no way she was going to fall in love with them. Even if they were all pretty boys. But they were delinquents, after all! Who were they again ... Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Jellal Fernandes and Gajeel Redfox? Right. No way in hell. That was until Natsu Dragneel ended up 'punishing' her, and a saviour came to her rescue. Who will fall in love? R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1

I sighed to myself and looked at the big building looming over me, the words FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY printed in gold letters on the wall. this was my first year at this school as a freshman. I watched students enter the building, each and every one of them hanging out with their friends. I felt a small pit In my gut – the feeling of being alone.

Before I had decided to move to this school, I had heard quite a few rumours – there were a group of 'pretty rich boys' that were causing trouble around the school. They defied all rules and even the teachers since their parents basically owned the whole school. I think their names were Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Jellal Fernandes and Gray Fullbuster. To be honest, I was pretty scared and didn't want to enter this school, but my stupid Papa wanted me to enter this school to try and befriend these four for business reasons.

I looked around, following the flow of everybody till I eventually ended up at the office. I knocked the door and walked in, seeing a stiff purple haired lady with a star hair ornament holding up a bun was sitting at a plain brown desk, stacked with piles and piles of papers. She looked up, red glasses framing her face being pushed down to her nose to see me.

"Hmm….. Lucy Heartfilia, I presume?" I nodded slowly and shuffled around a bit, watching her hands as she opened a cupboard and took out a key, timetable and girls' uniform, which I took from her and examined.

"You locker number is 120, that is your timetable and that is your uniform. Change into your uniform straight away at the changing rooms. Your first class is with…. Mr Clive, and the subject is Science, which starts in 10 minutes. Hurry now, I'm busy." she ushered me out and I closed the door in a flurry, looking around and taking a random route. I tried looking for the lockers – believe me, I did – but ended up failing and standing in some random hallway.

In the middle of random hallway number 23456789, I found a short blue-haired girl standing in front of a classroom. I juggled my options – be late to my first class or ask her for directions. She looked nice enough, so I inhaled, exhaled, and mustered up my courage to talk to her.

"A – ano…do you know where the lockers are?" I bit my lip and stood there awkwardly. Her blue hair swished around, her face turning to meet me.

"Ah, I haven't seen you around. Are you new here?" My face flushed and I looked down slightly, muttering a small 'yes.'

"Why don't I show you around then?" I lifted my face and smiled, bowing to her.

"T – thank you!" She scratched the back of her head, telling me that it was okay. She took me towards the lockers – close to the entrance of the school and just the right distance from the classes. I found my locker, which was in the middle, the perfect place.

"So, what's your name?" The blue-haired girl bounced on her heels, watching me put my things in my locker.

"Lucy Heartfilia. What about you?"

"Levy McGarden! Nice to meet you!" We both smiled and she gasped when she saw me take a book out of my bag.

"NO WAY. You read Silvia-san's books?" Levy asked, mouth wide open.

"Omigosh, do you? I absolutely love the bit when Billy confesses to Mary in Boat Love!" I squealed, Levy copying my pose.

"I know, right! That was so cute!" We both squealed. We kept fangirling, even when she directed me towards the toilets to change. Actually, I thought the uniform was pretty cliché – a light pink sailor's uniform. We started fangirling even more when I found out we had all our classes together!

"Well, why don't we head to class now?" Levy asked, her first period books piled neatly in her right hand. I did the same and we both walked to class together, sitting next to each other and waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Good morning class, I'm Gildarts Clive, your Science teacher. Nice to meet you." An old man stood in the doorway and walked his way to the front desk, the faint smell of cigarettes wafting around him. He smoothed his dark almond hair and straightened his tie on his black suit – something that he didn't look too comfortable wearing. The class went on and on – I just dazed off the whole time and didn't really listen to what he was saying.

When the first bell for recess rang, I quickly grabbed my things and walked to my locker which I had rearranged. I waited for people to put their things in first before stuffing my things into my locker I had redesigned in the morning.

I had stuck photos on the back of my locker – most of them were my family, which included my deceased mother, father and myself. Ever since my mother had moved on, my father had grown cold, only occasionally talking to me and shutting himself in his study, either working on business or lazing around and drinking alcohol. Most people would think it would be pretty lonely, but I had my maids and butlers that liked to talk to me.

"-cy! Earth to Lucy Heartfilia! Lucy!" I snapped back into reality and saw a small palm waving in front of my face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? You're crying!" She pointed out my tears and handed me a tissue and thanked her for it, wiping my tears.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong," I reassured her. Before I knew it, she had stuck her head in my locker.

"Wow, is this your mum? She's very pretty," she said happily, observing the photos carefully. Her face fell as she saw a photo of my mother;s grave.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy…"

"It's fine. It's old news, after all. Why don't we go grab a bite?" I laughed as my stomach churned in agreement. I grabbed a box of sushi and followed Levy as she dragged me towards the cafeteria, sitting down at a table with 3 other people on it, all unfamiliar faces.

"Hi guys! Welcome Lucy Heartfilia, new student at Fairy Tail Academy!" Levy did some spirit fingers towards me, making me laugh and sit down.

"Juvia is Juvia. Nice to meet you." Dark blue curls framed Juvia's face, a plain face always visible. I shivered a bit at her low body temperature. Was that normal?

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet you." Erza had straight scarlet hair, a few strands swept to the side of her face. I shook her hand and I swear I could hear my bones crack under the pressure of her grip!

"I'm Mirajane Strauss! Nice to meet you! You can just call me Mira!" A white haired girl stated quite happily, her little ponytail of her shaking as she bounced lightly.

"So…who're those guys?" I looked towards a group of four boys, a bunch of fangirls pampering them with gifts, basically being their maids or human slaves. It didn't seem like they were bothered though –all the girls had hearts in their eyes.

"They're The Gang who are the pretty boys of our school, but like to goof around. I'm pretty sure you've heard of their names and know who they are though. They like to cause a lot of trouble around our school," Mira frowned.

"You'd better stay away from them, Lu-chan. They're bad news," Levy warned me. I shrugged at the new nickname she gave me, it was pretty cute, actually.

_Ring! _

I pouted when the bell for breaktime endedand said my goodbyes, headed to my locker, grabbed my things and hurried to class. I had already agreed to meet Levy in class. Now I had to remember where my class was. Eto… where was it again?

While I was deep in thought, I didn't notice where I was going, and felt myself bump into someone.

"Oof!" My books fell everywhere and I rubbed my sore head, grabbing my stuff quickly.

"I'm so sor-" My blood froze when I looked up and saw the person I did not want to see – Natsu Dragneel, one of the delinquents! No! I'm already doomed!

"Tch." How dare he 'tch' me! "Silly girl. Watch where you're going next time, ugly," he sneered, his lackeys and fangirls following him as he walked off.

The rest of the day went by with a blur. The classes were all about introductions and classroom rules, so I barely paid any attention to those. Everybody cheered in relief as the final bell rang, a crowd of people walking out the door to go to their lockers. I did the same – grab my new black and white bag, put some books in there and walk to the front of the school. I waved to my new friends, who were going home with their parents.

I started walking out the school towards the direction of my class but took a step back when none other than Natsu Dragneel blocked my way towards the exit of the school. I watched as people hurried to go home, not wanting to get involved in the upcoming confrontation.

"Hello, Lucy Heartfilia." I swatted his hand away as he attempred to touch my face.

"Please go away. I have somewhere to go." I continued walking until Gajeel Redfox stopped me, his intimidating red eyes staring at me. "A feisty one, eh?" He chuckled, smirking. I shivered when I felt Natsu grip my shoulders so hard I felt my bones were going to break.

"Apologize to yours truly." His lips curled into a devious smirk as she swished me around.

"I'd better get home now, thanks. My dad is expecting me," I said bravely, making my nervousness and fear of the person standing in front of me. I cursed inwardly for not telling Loke, one of the butlers, to pick me up.

Natsu looked offended as I ignored his request. I had no time to react as his hand shot out, grabbing my hair.

"Ow, ow, OW!" I shrieked loudly, looking around frantically for something to try and defend my self with. It felt like he was ripping my hair out!

"I'll take this!" his other hand ripped my bag off my shoulders and grabbed my wallet, standing back a few steps.

"Go get her, girls," he said out of the blue. I wondered what he meant and started trembling as a group of girls approached me, glaring so intently that if looks could kill, I would be dead over 100 times right now. They all lunged at me – clawing, scratching and even biting. I felt every injury inflict me, like a million needles stabbing me constantly, making me scream and shriek.

I shrieked again for the hundredth time as I saw blood trickling down my head, no noise coming out of my mouth as I was shoved into a bush of thorns. "ARGHHH!" I screamed as the thorns pricked me, tearing through my flesh. Someone kicked my stomach, making me cough up some blood and hunch over, clutching my stomach. Sharp nails reached to claw my face, leaving even more trails of blood.

Someone grabbed me by the waist and smashed me into the cold concrete ground, the wind leaving my lungs and make me double over, wheezing like a dying dog. I touched my head, smearing the blood pouring out of it. Someone grabbed some scissors and cut half of my hair off, making me tear up and try to defend my head. I heard the faint sound of someone snapping his fingers, sighing in relief as the girls stormed off.

"Natsu, I think you're going a bit too far. She only bumped into you, you know." I heard Jellal Fernandez's voice and looked towards him who had popped an eye open to see what was disturbing his sleep.

"Shut up, Jellal. You're not even doing anything." I closed my right eye, disgusted that blood was trickling into my eyeball. I gasped in shock as Natsu found a picture of my when I was a little girl, posing with Mama and Papa.

"How cute. Look at that cute little girl," Natsu mocked. He grabbed the photo and ripped it into two, tears streaming down my face as I reached out and grabbed the two halves, protecting them. I could barely feel my fingers, my body going numb.

"What a pretty necklace. I want that all to myself." He ripped my necklace off and examined it up and down, dangling it in his hands.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THAT! PLEASE!" I screamed at him, trying to reach for the necklace. He dangled it in front of me over and over, teasing me.

"Please….I'll do anything…" I whimpered, sobbing.

"You want it back so bad? All the more reason to crush it to pieces!" He yelled.

I yelped as he grabbed my face, pressing his lips to mine forcefully. My mouth stayed open in shock, giving him the chance to stick his tongue roughly into my mouth. I tried thrashing and squirming, but my body was too weak. I vision blurred and he cackled as he walked off, throwing my necklace to the ground. All the fangirls and the rest of The Gang went home, leaving me by myself.

Shredded books, parts of my bag, the photo and my necklace lay strewn on the ground. I whimpered when I saw bloody cuts and bruises forming on my arms and legs, making me feel nauseous. My cheeks bulged as I felt like I was about to vomit. I fumbled for the necklace, holding onto it dearly. my ripped uniform offered no protection to the cold breeze that flew across the campus, making me shiver.

I paled as I heard footsteps clicking lightly on the ground. What if it was Natsu? My vision started blotching and my eyes fluttered, the footsteps slowly becoming louder and louder. Just before I lost consciousness, I spotted familiar blue hair, muttering out one small name.

"Jellal Fernandes?"

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Sorry bout the disgusting scene there. Bleq. I wouldn't want my first day at any school to be like this O.o

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! X

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_My vision was blacking out and my eyes fluttered. Just before I passed out, I saw familiar blue hair._

_"Jellal Fernandes?"_

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 2.

* * *

Jellal P.O.V

It was truly terrible what Natsu did to that girl. Just because she was a little rich and ignored him, it doesn't mean that he had to go that far to beat her up. Usually he would barely lay a finger on girls but today was different. Lucy Heartfilia was her name. She had beautiful brown eyes, and a nice body. Her golden hair shimmered in the light, once long, but now short because of those crazy, Natsu-obsessed fangirls. I felt very sorry for her. From what I knew, her mother passed away when she was 5 years old and her dad only gambles and drinks alcohol. I helped her out after Natsu, Gajeel and Gray left. I saw her lying on the ground, clutching her necklace tightly. She thought I was going to hurt her, but I helped her instead. I grabbed her bag and took her to my estate, where my maids would treat her wounds.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up in a bright room, and found that all my bruises and cuts were being treated. I tried to get up but felt a sharp bolt of pain rippling through my body. I felt a weight on the right side of my face as I saw none other than Jellal Fernandes sleeping next to me. He must have carried me to his estate and treated me! I blushed slightly as I took a look at his face. He was actually quite handsome up close. He stirred in his sleep. I guess I was too sick to go to school. I finally woke up and he looked into my eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted me politely. "Can you stand up?"

"Unfortunately, no. It hurts when I even move." I tried sitting up but the bolt of pain hit me again. I shrieked in pain.

"There were no major injuries, luckily, but you may have to stay here for a few days, since some of the injuries were pretty deep. Also, we redid your hair for you so it wasn't so uneven," he explained to me. He gave me a mirror and I saw that my hair was pretty short, but actually looked a little nice.

"Thank you," I said softly. He smiled at me and looked at a golden watch on his hand.

"Well, I've got to go to school now. I hope you don't mind staying here. There's a button next to you for food and drink service and I paid a small visit to your estate." He grabbed a box and inside, there was my favourite plushie, my star, my Wii U (A/N THE NEW WII OMG I WAN T IT SO BAD), my pillows and a new bag. It was a light green with white stripes.

"What's with the bag?" he grabbed it out of the box.

"Your bag was very uh, damaged, so we decided to get you a new one." I bowed my head slightly, trying not to strain myself.

"Thank you…" I tear slipped out of my eye and he wiped it off my face. I took a sharp breath in. Our faces were so close. We looked into each other's eyes when we heard a knock at the door. He immediately let go of me and sat back on the chair next to me, my face flushed red and his face a little pink. A pretty blue-haired lady walked in, who was probably Jellal's mother, Kirsty Fernandes. When my dad, Jude Heartfilia, wasn't so drunk and gamble-obsessed, he told me about the Fernandes, Dragneel, Redfox and Fullbuster families, who were the leading rich families in Fiore, and that's how I knew Kirsty Fernandes.

"Was I by any chance… interrupting something?" She raised an eyebrow at our flushed faces.

"N-nope, n-not a-at all. I-I'm g-going t-to s-school n-now, M-m-other. B-bye!" Jellal quickly rushed out of the room, grabbing his bag by the side of the bed. His mother chuckled and took the seat next to me.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Yesterday, after school, all of a sudden, my son just rushed in and yelled out that you needed medical treatment. What happened?" She looked at me worriedly, and by her expression, she probably didn't know about The Gang.

"I fell down a 3 flights of stairs and felt out of a window," I lied. She held my hand tightly.

"Are you…by any chance… Layla's daughter?" I looked at her with a shocked face.

"You knew my mother?" I managed to choke out. Tears started springing from my eyes but I managed to suppress them.

"Yes, we went to high school together. She was a truly beautiful woman, and a great friend," she said sadly.

"Well, enough of the sad moments, is anything going on between you and Jellal?" she nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows. I blushed scarlet.

"No! I just met him today! It's not like starting to like him or anything!" I squeaked in protest.

"A bad liar, just like your mother," she laughed. "Just between you and me, if you end of dating my son, I approve of your relationship!" She gave me a thumbs up smiled. She was a really nice person, like my mum. At least she actually talked to me, unlike my dad. She stood up and let go of my hand.

"Well, if you want company or you're not feeling well, tell the maids to call me." She walked out of the room and closed the door. I put the bag on the floor and The Wii U on the table, grabbing my star plushie and fell asleep.

-After school-

I walked towards the gates outside, and saw Natsu, Gajeel and Gray standing there.

"Oi, where's that little brat, Lucy gone?" Natsu laughed, attracting the attention of her friends.

"I think you beat her a little hard, Natsu. She has many injuries," I told him.

"How would you know? It's not like you took her to your house or some shit," he glared. I stayed silent.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" he yelled at him.

"Natsu, she was in a pool of her own blood, wouldn't you help her?" At that moment Lucy's friends marched up to Natsu.

SLAP!

A scarlet haired girl slapped him on the face. He rubbed his face where she slapped him.

"If you ever hurt Lucy again," she hissed, "we will personally tell Principal Makarov." Natsu just ignored them and they walked off.

"Damn bitches," he said under his breath.

"Why don't you pay her a visit, Natsu? You should probably apologize." I tried to be reasonable to him.

"Yeah, I agree with Jellal. We'll tag along too," Gray piped in. Gajeel just grunted and we got in my limo, driving towards my estate.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

Jellal just had to make me come to visit that stupid blonde. It's her own fault for ignoring her, though I do feel sorry for her. A tiny little bit, just a little bit. When we reached Jellal's estate, we walked in and Jellal walked us towards a room, and knocked on the door.

"Lucy, I'm coming in," he yelled a little loud. I heard a small yes on the other side and we entered the room. There she was, covered in bandages and long hair now cropped short. Her bag was ripped to pieces on the floor, with her books full of writing also torn. Her wallet rested on the table, and there was sticky tape over the picture that I had teared yesterday. My eyes widened in shock. Had I really done all of this? I took a look at her, and she was trembling in fear by just the sight of me. I took her hand, which was trembling. Jellal and the others walked outside. She mouthed Jellal a little 'please don't leave me alone with him' but he smiled apologetically and went out. I stared at the bed and put my head down.

"I'm really sorry…" I whispered. Her eyes widened.

"Don't 'I'm really sorry' me. I don't want to see your fucking face ever again. You ripped my fucking bag to pieces, gave me all these injuries and completely destroyed my fucking things! I can barely even fucking move! You even took the liberty of telling all your fucking fangirls to fucking bash me up, and look at my fucking hair! You even made a fucking crack in my fucking necklace! It's the last thing I have of my mom! It's not my fault she passed away when I was 5, is it! And my fucking dad doesn't fucking talk to me! I already have a fucked up life, and you're making it fucking worse! You even stole my fucking first kiss! GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" she yelled at me, crying like hell. She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm sor -"

"FUCKING GET OUT!" she roared. I walked out the room, where The Gang were standing.

"You really stuffed up this time, Natsu," Gray snickered.

* * *

Jellal P.O.V

I walked in after Natsu and the others had gone. I walked up Lucy, sitting down and using a tissue to wipe her tears away. She was hugging her star plushie. She sat up and I went to help her.

"It doesn't really hurt anymore," she explained to me, still sniffling a bit.

"You know, your mum is really nice," she said, breaking the silence. I smiled.

"Did she talk to you?" I asked her. She hugged the plushie closer to her.

"Yeah, she knew my mom. I'm guessing you heard my whole speech, right?" she grinned, but some tears came out of her eyes.

"Mmm. Ah, before, when I was trying to convince Natsu to visit you, a scarlet haired girl overheard our conversation and went up to him," I chuckled," and slapped him." I looked over to Lucy and a big goofy grin was plastered on her face. She started laughing a little and I laughed with her.

"Well, do you want to try and stand up?" I offered. She nodded her head, and swung her legs to the side of the bed. I held onto her hands and helped lifting her up. She blushed a little, and managed to walk, but was still stumbling a little bit. We walked around the estate, my hands still clutching hers. We eventually found ourselves in the kitchen, since there was a yummy smell coming from there. My mum was making something and when she saw us holding hands, she smirked. I gave her a look that screamed 'Mum, don't even think about it.' I absolutely knew she was going to tease me about this endlessly.

"So, what was happening over there? I heard someone screaming," my mother commented, flipping a pancake in the pan.

"Nothing happened, I guess…" Lucy shuffled her feet nervously. I was relieved that she hadn't told my mom about The Gang yet.

"Don't worry, I won't pry into your business. So how about some pancakes?" she handed both of us plates with a small stack of pancakes.

"Thank you for the food, ." She blushed a little, and bowed.

"No need for formalities, just call me Kirsty! After all, my son seems _very _fond of you," she said with a devious grin, while stressing the 'very'.

"MRS FERNANDES/MOM!" She just chuckled in reply while eating her pancakes.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

"So, what was nothing over there? I head some screaming," asked, flipping a pancake. I shuffled my feet uncomfortably. I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Nothing happened, I guess…" I replied.

"Don't worry, I won't pry into your business. So how about some pancakes?" A wave of relief washed over me, since I didn't need to explain everything.

"Thank you for the food, ." My cheeks went a little pink, and I bowed.

"No need for formalities, just call me Kirsty! After all, my son seems _very _fond of you," she said with a devious grin, while stressing the 'very'. I blushed heavily.

"MRS FERNANDES /MOM!" She just chuckled and ate her pancakes.

"So, how's your father, Lucy?" she asked me, looking up from her empty plate.

"Well, I'm not really sure. He...doesn't really talk to me… He only drinks and gambles at home. I usually talk to the maids and servants for company," I said sadly. She looked at me in shock.

"Well, I heard rumours that your father was a great business man and loved his daughter dearly, but I guess the rumours are wrong," she frowned a little while I chewed on my last pancake.

"Are you happy at your mansion?" she said, wiping her mouth with a tissue.

"To be honest, not really, but I have my maids and servants as company," I replied back, my eyes watering a little.

"Well, how about you come live with Jellal and I? My husband is on holiday, and he wouldn't mind, and I don't think Jellal would either. Your maids and servants could come work for us, and you just need to confirm this with your father. After all, you are Layla's daughter and it would make me happy to be living with her daughter. I've always wanted a daughter! So how about it?"


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Well, how about you come live with Jellal and I? My husband is on holiday, and he wouldn't mind, and I don't think Jellal would either. Your maids and servants could come work for us, and you just need to confirm this with your father. After all, you are Layla's daughter and it would make me happy to be living with her daughter. I've always wanted a daughter! So how about it?"_

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 3.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

My breath hitched and my heart started beating rapidly. I didn't know what to do. Should I continue living with my father, or live with the Fernandes?

"Tell you what, I'll give some time for you to decide, sweetie. Tell me your decision ready, okay?" I slowly nodded and she Kirsty left the room. I looked at Jellal and he had a thinking face on. I stood up, normally this time. I fist pumped. I can walk again! I peered at Jellal and he was looking at me weirdly. I waved it off and walked towards the room I was at before, and he followed me.

"Well, I'll be going home now. Thanks for all your help, Jellal," I bowed, and he flustered a little.

"U-um, the pleasure is all mine," he stuttered. I smiled and walked out.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" He nodded and I walked outside the estate. I punched some numbers on my phone, and called Loke.

"LUCY-SAMA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE WERE LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU HURT?" A frantic voice yelled on the other side of the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear in annoyance.

"I'm fine Loke, I just… crashed at a friend's house for the day," I reassured him. He sighed in relief.

"So, where are you?"

"The Fernandes estate."

.

.

.

"WHATTT?!" I pulled the phone away from my ear again.

"STOP YELLING, LOKE!" I yelled back. I could literally hear him sulking through the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you the details at home. Just pick me up now, dumbass."

"Fine," he mumbled sadly, and ended the call. I waited for a few minutes, and a red convertible came in sight. Inside the car was an orange haired 'man' with blue tinted glasses. Loke, a man. I snickered, and burst out laughing. Loke got out the car and cocked his head to the side. He was wearing another one of his suits. He walked towards me and I banged his chest lightly, still laughing.

"I-I t-thought y-you w-were a-a m-man!" I exploded into yet another fit of giggles as he stared at me, obviously offended.

"Excuse me, Lucy-sama, but I think I'm quite the gentleman," he replied back proudly. I calmed myself down, and walked in the car. Loke walked in the car and turned to look at me while starting the ignition.

"So, what happened to your hair? And why were you here, Lucy-sama?" I sighed.

"Please stop calling me that, Loke. You know I don't like it." I pinched the bridge between my nose.

"Well, to answer your question, my hair was getting too long and it was annoying me, so I decided to cut it off. And ' son is my friend, so I decided to crash at his place. And no, he didn't do anything to me." I lied. I decided to skip Loke's super-long lecture on not staying at a boy's house overnight. I didn't want Loke to know about The Gang, because I would have to move. I already moved enough. I decided that in Year 9, I would stay where I was. We finally arrived at my house, or should I say, mansion.

"So, where's Father?" I cringed just by thinking about him.

"In his study, doing whatever he does in there." I walked out of the car and grabbed my stuff, heading upstairs.

"Hey Virgo, Aries, Capricorn, Aquarius, Scorpio, Taurus and Cancer," I greeted as I saw the maids/servants throughout the house. That wasn't all of them though. I chucked my bags in my room and walked towards my Father's study. I knocked it.

"Father, I'm coming in!" I heard no response on the other side, but I went in anyway. I saw him passed out on the floor with wine bottles everywhere, making the room reek of alcohol. I opened the window.

"VIRGO, CANCER! CAN YOU HELP ME CLEAN THIS MESS!?" I yelled. Two of the servants came, and helped me out. I grabbed my dad and chucked him on the chair, shaking my head.

"Why does he always have to drink so much?" I mumbled to myself. I looked on his table. There was a note, and there was some writing in it.

_To Lucy._

I immediately became interested as I scrambled over to the envelope. I opened it and read it in my head.

_Dear Lucy, _

_As you know, you are the precious princess of the Heartfilia estate and you are of marriable age, according to the laws of the princesses._ I scoffed at this. 16 is of marriable age? _The Dragneel family, with the heir, Natsu Dragneel, have taken up the offer of becoming your fiancée. They are a very wealthy family and their business will support mine. The marriage will take place 1 month from now. Be prepared._

_Jude Heartfilia. _

I cried out in frustration and ruffled my hair. How could he do this to me? I have to be married to that freaking Dragneel bastard? The one who got me into all this mess? I would rather be with Jellal. He would make a much better husband.

.

.

.

Did I just say that? I ruffled my hair again. Since when did I have these thoughts about him? I stormed out the room, and went to my own room. The walls were a light pink and my bed was a baby blue. I had lots of photos and cupboards in there. I also had a big bookshelf for all my books and my manga. I flopped down on my bed, not bothering to change. I wanted to take up the offer to live with the Fernandes, but I couldn't since I was Natsu's fiancée. I hugged my pillow and lay against my wall, covering myself in silence until I heard a small noise from my phone.

Bleep Bleep!

I grabbed my phone out of my bag.

Sender: Natsu Dragneel

Hey, so I heard you're my fiancée?

How did he get my number? That bastard.

_Ugh, so you know? Just great. – Lucy_

_Yep, now I'm stuck with you. Who knew you were the Heartfilia heiress? – Natsu_

_You do know that I'm still angry at you. – Lucy_

_Yep, I know. – Natsu_

_And this doesn't mean we're friends. – Lucy_

_That's where you're wrong. You're going to have to start hanging out with me more if you want to get my attention. – Natsu_

_Why would I want your attention, you pink-haired idiot? – Lucy_

_Because you secretly love me, duh. – Natsu_

_Secretly love you my ass, in your dreams, lover boy. You just wish I was your wife, hugging and kissing you all day. Ew. – Lucy_

_Actually, that wouldn't be half bad, since you have those giant boobs of yours. –Natsu_

_YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT!" – Lucy_

_Anyways, you will start have to hang out with The Gang. – Natsu_

_You tell a single soul besides The Gang about our marriage and I will tell your mum about The Gang. – Lucy_

_Fine, whatever. – Natsu_

_That's right, I'll sue you! HAHAHA. – Lucy_

_Well, goodnight, Miss. I-secretly-love-Natsu-but-i-don't-want-to-tell-him Heartfilia –Natsu _

_Well, goodnight, Mr I-have-ridiculous-pink-hair-and-i-eat-poo Dragneel. – Lucy_

_Yeah, poo is pretty yummy in the morning. – Natsu_

_Ew, gross. Now stop talking to me. – Lucy_

_Kay. – Natsu _

-Next day, walking to school-

Lucy P.O.V

I was using the green and white striped bag that Jellal had gave me when I was injured. I rubbed my eyes sleepily. I had to rewrite all the work I did yesterday because all my books were ripped up. I finally reached the school gates, where Mira, Erza, Juvia and Levy were waiting. They rushed up to me.

"Are you okay Lucy? Where were you? What did The Gang do to you? What happened to your hair? Are you okay?" Levy asked on and on. I thought about it for a little bit.

"Yes, with Jellal, kill me, it was annoying so I cut it and yes," I said slowly.

"With Jellal? ONE OF THE GANG?" Mira yelled. I put my finger over my lip.

"Yes, Jellal. He helped me. Oh, and there's something else. I'm officially engaged to… Natsu Dragneel," I sighed. They stood there, frozen for a little while.

"WHATTT?!" All the birds on campus flew away.

"Yeah, I know. My father arranged it for me, so I have to start hanging out with them more. You know to make our relationship more 'believable'," I made quotation marks in the air. They all gasped.

"You're welcome to hang out with me if you want. I know that Jellal isn't half bad, but I'm not sure about the others." I peered over the girls' shoulders' and saw The Gang walking towards us.

"Well, speak of the devils, they're right here." I mumbled quietly as Natsu came up to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't touch me, you ugly pink-haired idiot," I hissed, l venom dripping form my words. He frowned at me then grinned.

"Why not? We are engaged, after all." I pushed him off to me and saw that the girls were backing away.

"Don't worry, we won't bite," Gray chuckled. I looked at Juvia, and she had sparkles in her eyes. I guess that she had fallen for Gray. Erza was glaring at Natsu, while Levy was being used as an arm rest for Gajeel, since there was a massive difference in their height. They had a mini fight. Cute, maybe they could make a cute couple. I saw Jellal just standing there awkwardly. I walked over to him.

"Good morning! Oh, about your offer, I'm sorry, but i can't take it since I'm engaged to Natsu now," I smiled sadly. He gave me a sad smile but it disappeared quickly.

"Oh, that's unfortunate. But enough with the sad stuff. Good morning Lucy, how are you?" All the girls stared in amazement because I was actually talking to Jellal like a friend.

Anyways, I didn't thank you for the things you did for me." I replied back.

_Briing~ Briing~_

The girls walked in to class as the bell rang and I stood on my tippy-toes, giving Jellal a quick peck on the cheek, and I ran off, blushing. I saw

"Hey! How come he gets a kiss? I want one!" he whined. I poked my tongue out and ran to my locker, grabbing my Maths books for Maths with Mr Macao and I ran to my class, where everybody was already seated. I walked in, and walked to my usual seat next to Levy, but also next to Natsu.

"Heartfilia, Lucy?"

"Here!" I raised my hand as I organised my things. My books were in the middle of my desk, water bottle on the top right and my pencilcase on the left of my books. I propped my head on my elbow as I listened to the teacher.

"So, multiplied by the square root of 64…" His voice slurred as my head nodded slowly.

"So, Miss Heartfilia, care to do this question for me?" Mr Macao raised an eyebrow at me. I looked at the board. It was a pretty easy question. I yawned and stretched as I grumpily shifted towards the chalkboard, accepting the piece of chalk in the teacher's hand. I worked out the question as the students clapped in amazement. Mr Macao straightened his tie.

"W-well, M-miss H-Heartfilia, I-It s-seems y-you k-knew t-the q-question a-after a-all," he stuttered, clearing his throat. I threw him a smirk, and walked back to my seat.

"Good job, Miss I-secretly-love-Natsu-but-i-don't-want-to-tell-him Heartfilia," a voice next to me whispered. I looked over to see the pink-haired baka. I waved it off. The teacher droned on and on and on as I began to get sleepier and sleepier. I checked the time – it was 10:50. Only 10 minutes. Come on Lucy, you can do this. Unfortunately enough, I got too sleepy and fell asleep.

"Oi, Lucy. Lucy. Lu-chan? Miss Heartfilia!" I heard voices as someone shook me. I opened my eyes and rubbed them. I saw Levy, Natsu and Mr Macao surrounding me. Levy's small hand was shaking me awake, while the others were standing around me.

"Oi, it's break time. Had enough sleep?" Natsu smirked, while I stood up and grabbed my things.

"Yes," I replied back, much to my annoyance. I walked over to my locker with Levy and grabbed a box of sushi. I loved making sushi, and I loved eating it, and it was healthy so I ate it every day. I also grabbed a banana out of my locker and locked it, walking towards the cafeteria. I saw that The Gang had connected their table with the table I usually sat in and there were girls and boys whispering and murmuring. Erza was glaring at Natsu, Juvia talking to Gray and Levy walked over, next to Gajeel, where they talked lightly, while Jellal was talking to Natsu. Also, Mira was talking to a green-haired guy and holding his hand. Wait, holding his hand?

"Mira, who's that?" I asked, pointing towards the green-haired boy.

"My boyfriend, Freed Justine!" She squealed, giving him a hug. I sweatdropped, but let it go. There was a spare seat between Natsu and Jellal so I sat there. I opened my sushi that I had made this morning. Natsu and Jellal both grabbed a sushi each.

"Mmm, this is nice! Where'd you buy it from?" Natsu asked, his mouth full of sushi.

"Yes, it's delicious," Jellal added, nodding in approval.

"You idiots, I didn't buy it, I made it! But I'm glad you like it." I blushed.

PTOOIE! SPLAT!

Natsu had spat out all of his sushi. Worse of all, it was all over Erza. She wiped her face, and somehow had a sword in her hand out of nowhere. She pointed the sword to his neck.  
"Do that again, and…" She used her finger to pretend slitting his neck.

"Aye!" he squeaked, giving her more tissues. We all laughed, and Jellal took another sushi.

"Hey, that's mine!" I hit him playfully on the arm. He smirked, and plopped the sushi in his mouth. Just before Natsu was about to grab a sushi, I whisked my box away and ate my sushi in peace.

"How come Jellal gets one! He gets everything from you!" he whined. I death glared at him.

"Because he's not a bully and doesn't hurt people, rip up their books and use their fangirls to cut their hair, dumbass." I kept eating my sushi until I remembered that I hadn't told Erza, Mira, Levy and Juvia about what happened. Erza dragged him outside while the others followed.

"Oi, let's follow them,"Gray snickered. I looked around.

"Hey, where's Juvia?"I asked Gray. He shrugged, the leaned his elbow on my shoulder while walking outside.

"Love rival..." Juvia whispered form behind one of the pillars in the cafetieria. I walked outside with Gray's elbow on my shoulder I was looking forward to seeing Natsu being bashed up, but I was too late. There were no injuries on Natsu, just a very scared looking Natsu trailing behind Erza and Mira. Levy was sitting down innocently. Erza brushed the imaginary dust off her hands. Erza walked past me like a ghost and Mira did the same. Levy skipped back inside, whistling an innocent tune.

"Oi, what happened to you, Pinky?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Gajeel grumbled. Natsu just ignored their questions and floated inside. I stifled a laugh, but couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, and so did the other guys. I used the wall as support and banged on it, laughing so much that I was crying. After we finished laughing and crying, we walked back to our lockers, grabbing our things for the next class. Next, I had English lessons with Mr Laxus and after that, I had Art with Mrs Evergreen Strauss, Me Elfman's wife. Then it was break time. In English, we learnt about how to say 'How are you?' in English and reply back. In Art, we had to draw a bowl of fruit. I think I had drawn a pretty good drawing. Drawing was one of the things that I did when I had time to spare. When the bell rang for breaktime, I saw the others already waiting there. I grabbed a packet of strawberry Pocky out of my bag and walked towards them.

"Hey, what's up?" I sat between Natsu and Gray. I guess there was an order now. On the ends of the tables, there were two seats. One pair of seats was for Gajeel and levy, the other for Mira and Freed. Opposite Jellal was Juvia, opposite me were Gray and Erza opposite Natsu.

"So when's our wedding date again?" Natsu asked calmly, grabbing a piece of chocolate form his chocolate block.

"In 3 months, which is in May, I think. But I don't know the exact date," I replied back, crunching on a pocky.

"Wow, congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy squeaked out.

"I don't really think it's anything to be congratulated about, since she doesn't want to be married by him," Erza said back sternly, chopping up a piece of strawberry cake. Mira continued to talk to Freed and Juvia stared at Gray, who was backing away nervously.

"Oi, Gray!" A husky voice yelled out.

"Oh, hi Leon. Meet my new friends – Lucy, Levy, Mira, Erza and Juvia!" He yelled back, pointing to each of us. He ran over to Juvia.

"Is this what they call love at first sight?" He asked, holding Juvia's hand.

"U-um…" Juvia's eyes swirled as he swept her outside, while Gray followed angrily.

"Oi, Leon! You don't just ask a girl that!" He complained angrily.

"I think… he's jealous?" Natsu asked more than said.

"No shit, Sherlock." I rolled my eyes, as Mira's, Erza's and Levy's eyes dazzled with stars. I rolled my eyes again.

"What the hell, Shrimp?" Gajeel grunted.

"Stop calling me that! I told you not to!" Levy squeaked in protest. I smiled lightly. So cute.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Leon, wait up!" Gray yelled as he ran across the school grounds to catch up to Leon, his brother, who was currently holding Juvia bridal style. He eventually stopped.

"So, what is your name, beautiful maiden?" He lay down on one knee and kissed Juvia's hand.

'U-um, Juvia's name is J-Juvia L-Locksar," she stuttered.

"How cute, using third person perspective." Leon looked up to Juvia's tomato red face.

"D-does Leon-sama think Juvia's way of speaking isn't weird?" she asked, her eyes still swirling.

"No, I think it's fine. Everybody has their own way of speaking," Leon replied. He stood up.

"So, how would you like to go on a date with me say, Saturday afternoon? Meet me at the town square at 6:00pm," Leon said dramatically.

"Will Gray-sama come?" she asked, batting her eyes. Leon thought about it for a moment.

"Of course I'll come, Juvia." Gray said form his hiding spot.

"YAY! Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled out, love-hearts in her eyes. Leon scowled.

"Oh, jealous aren't you, little squirt," Leon said, gritting his teeth, clenching his fist tightly.

"Well, she's not yours is she?" Gray replied, glaring.

"Well, she isn't yours either, is she? The moment I take a fancy to anyone, you always get jealous, don't you, little brother?" Leon glared back, an angry chip appearing. The two stared at each other, electricity fizzing between them.

"Juvia doesn't understand," Juvia said, frowning. Leon stopped glaring at Gray.

"It's okay Juvia, just promise you'll meet me and Gray," he gritted his teeth at his little brother's name," on Saturday afternoon, okay?" Leon forced a smile at Gray and smiled genuinely at Juvia.

"Okay!"

* * *

Wow, long chapter . Super happy with this fanfic ~ Please review !

Kay , bye ~! xx


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"It's okay Juvia, just promise you'll meet me and Gray," he gritted his teeth at his little brother's name," on Saturday afternoon, okay?" Leon forced a smile at Gray and smiled genuinely at Juvia._

_"Okay!" _

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 4.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I sighed for the millionth time today. It was a little hot and stuffy in the classroom. Mr Wakaba was teaching Health, and was talking about water safety. All of this talk of water safety was making me thirsty. I looked over to where my bottle was supposed to be but instead saw Natsu chug all my water in one gulp. He looked at me, and smirked.

_Note to self: Kill Natsu later._

He kept all the water in his mouth and slipped a note to my desk.

_Want to have some water out of my mouth? I bet you're thirsty. –Natsu._

He pointed to his mouth and winked. I looked away, blushing. How dare he suggest that? I don't care if he's my fiancée! Well, he isn't really my fiancée since it isn't an ACUTAL marriage. I kept listening to the teacher. Well, more like drew things in my book.

"So, everybody get in pairs and work on this assignment. You must be in a pair of one boy and girl for this, so there are two points of views." He explained. I looked at him in disbelief. Everybody shifted around, looking for a partner. I scanned the room for Levy, and she was standing next to Gajeel, as expected. He was sitting near a window, with Levy sitting opposite him, not caring about what she was talking about.

"So, how about we work together?" a certain voice asked behind me. I turned around and saw Natsu pointing to himself, grinning like mad. I thought about it. Would I rather work with some random person I don't know, or just stick with Natsu for now. I weighed the options. Stuff it. I sighed in defeat.

"Whatever." He smirked once again and dragged me to his table.

"So, we have to work a power point about swimming and its dangers, right?"

"Mmm."

"Hmm? What's this? You seem… out of it today." I glared at him as he cowered under his desk, sliding down.

"Nice shorts." Natsu commented under the table. I blushed furiously, and pulled my skirt over my legs and kicked his face. I shrieked silently in my head in frustration, running out the room in embarrassment.

"Heartfilia, where are you goi-"The teacher yelled out before I slammed the door closed and ran outside. I found a nice tree and climbed up, the leaves giving me lots of shade. I poked a small hole through so I could see what was happening. Mr Wakaba and Natsu were looking for me. Mr Wakaba ran in the opposite direction of the tree, and Natsu came towards the tree. I held my breath. He walked over to the tree.

"Hm, maybe I should climb this tree to see where she is..." he thought out loud. My eyes widened in panic. I didn't want him to see me! He was the last person I wanted to see! He was about halfway up the tree when I jumped down. The height was a little high, but I managed to jump, aiming for the roof of the school.  
"LUCY!" Natsu hollered up the tree, jumping down also. I sprinted as fast as I could inside the building. I ran straight to the stairs, running up and up. I eventually ran up all 5 flights of stairs. Geez, where's an elevator when you need one? I opened the door, and slammed it closed. I felt the cool breeze brush my hair, whipping it behind my face. I tucked a stray strand behind my ear. I walked over to the centre of the roof, where there was some random small building about half the size of me, which looked like a great place to lean. I was planning to sit there until I saw someone else.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

Jellal P.O.V

I pushed the bridge of my glasses closer to my nose, as they were falling down. I felt someone come up and slam the door. My heartbeat quickened, and I gripped the book I was reading, Vampire night. No-one ever came up the roof. I wonder who it was? The person turned the corner and I saw a flash of yellow.

"AHH!" the person screamed.

"AHHH!" I screamed back. The person was none other than… Lucy! I cleared out my throat.

"So, um… What brings you here?" I asked as she sat down next to me.

"Hiding from Natsu," she mumbled quietly. "Why are you skipping classes?" she asked back.

"Sometimes I skip last class when I'm bored, but the teachers don't mind," I said, pushing my glasses up again. She grabbed them off me and i put my book down.

"Hey, I need those for reading!" I yelled in protest. She put my black-rimmed glasses on them, and looked at me. She looked cute. Wait, what am I saying?

"Wow, the world is clearer with glasses. Maybe I should get some?" She asked herself. She gave them back to me.

"So, why are you hiding from Natsu?" She looked away, blushing red.

"Hm? What did he do?" I teased, poking her.

"Nothing." She pouted.

"I'll give you some Pocky if you tell me!" I bribed her. I showed her the packet of strawberry Pocky that I had **finished** eating. She tried reaching for it, but I swung it beyond her reach. She was shorter than me, after all.

"Tell me and I'll give you some." She huffed silently.

"I... glared at him… and he slid under the table… and looked under my skirt," she whispered the last part quietly. I stifled a laugh. Good on you, Natsu! She immediately grabbed the empty Pocky packet I was holding.

"Hey, you lied! There's nothing in here!" she yelled.

"If course, who would give away free Pocky?" I grinned, huffing in triumph.

"You're just as bad as Natsu!" she yelled loudly. I grabbed the other full Pocky packet I was hiding behind my back.

"Well, this one is full, and I can't eat anymore, so what should I do with it…" I thought out loud. Lucy grabbed the Pocky straight away. I hadn't expected her to move this fast!

"Hey, give that back!" I protested. I tried grabbing it, but accidently ended up on top of her. My glasses fell off and I looked at our position. My arms were on either side of her head, and one of my knees was between her legs, the other knee on the outside. She was holding the Pocky very tightly, but blushing even harder. All of a sudden, the roof door slammed open. I looked over and saw a relieved Natsu. Screw that, a very angry Natsu.

"Get off her you bastard! What are you doing to Lucy?!" Natsu roared. He immediately pulled Lucy out from beneath me, checking her. The ribbon on her shirt was slightly tilted, and he collar also a little messed up. Her skirt was rustled a little, which showed the top of her legs. I blushed and looked away. What is with blushing these days? She fixed up her uniform.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HER?! HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S MY FIANCEE, NOW YOURS! JUST BACK OFF, JELLAL!" Natsu yelled. He was panting form rage. I stood up, cleaning my glasses.

"I wasn't doing anything, Natsu. She was just explaining to me why she was upset and I bribed her with Pocky, that's all." I saw Lucy munching MY Pocky. I facepalmed myself. That was supposed to be a small snack for myself. He looked over to her, and she nodded. Natsu still red with rage went up to her and kissed her, making her drop the Pocky box. He moved against her lips, but she did nothing but stay frozen, paralysed.

"See? She's mine," Natsu said darkly. Lucy was nearly close to crying. She grabbed her Pocky angrily and kicked him in the back. He was about to yell at her but then realised his mistake. He had kissed her forcefully not once, but twice.

"Hey Luce, I'm really sor-"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY I'M SORRY TO ME, NATSU. DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME, LET ALONE GIVE ME A NICKNAME! YOU HAVEN'T STOLEN MY FIRST KISS, BUT MY SECOND ONE TOO! I THOUGHT THAT INSIDE, YOU WERE ACTUALLY A GOOD PERSON, BUT I GUESS THAT I'M WRONG. WHAT'S WORSE IS THAT YOU HAVE THE GUTS TO CALL ME YOUR FIANCEE! IT'S NOT A REAL MARRIAGE, AND YOU KNOW THAT, SO WHY EVEN BOTHER? I FUCKING HATE YOU!" she screamed, walking over to me and clutching onto my hand.

"WELL, FINE THEN! YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO PICK JELLAL OVER ME. YOU GUYS ARE ALL LOVEY-DOVEY, AND I'M SICK OF IT! YOU ALWAYS CHOOSE HIM, NOT ME! WHY DID YOU WANT TO GET MARRIED TO ME ANYWAY? I DIDN'T WANT TO! WHY DON'T YOU JUST CANCEL THE MARRIAGE THEN, YOU STUPID BITCH?" Natsu yelled back, angry with even more rage.

"WELL, I CAN'T! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO CHOSE THIS MARRIAGE, IT WAS MY FATHER! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, JELLAL IS A MUCH BETTER FRIEND THAN YOU"LL EVER BE! SO THERE! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAY!" she screamed back, deafening me. Natsu stormed off the roof, and slammed the door, making it fall off its hinges.

_Briing! _

The afterschool bell rang loudly throughout the school.

"ARGH!" Lucy screamed, messing up her hair and pulling the tips.

"WHY AM I STCK WITH SUCH AND ANNOYING, ARROGANT LITTLE BITCH!? I WANTED TO FALL IN LOVE FOR REAL, NOT GET STUCK WITH SOME STUPID IDIOT!" she screamed out fury. I picked up my glasses and book, shoving them in my backpack.

"C'mon, calm down Lucy," I said to her, embracing her into a hug. She flinched at first, but relaxed into the hug, crying. I patted her back comfortably. After she finished crying, she thanked me and ran off to get her things. I walked down the stairs after her, and waited until she was finished. I went to look for Gajeel, Gray and Natsu. I found them at the school gates. I waved to them but Natsu didn't wave back. I walked closer and Natsu walked off, hands in pockets.

"So… what happened between you and Natsu?" Gray asked, his hands also in his pockets.

"Erm, nothing much," I replied while scratching my head nervously.

"Whatever you say," Gray snickered.

"Our rides are here," Gajeel pointed out. I squinted. Had he gotten softer? I shook my head. No, it was just my imagination. We walked in our cars. I saw Lucy waving goodbye and mouthing a thank-you, while the blue haired girl named Levy waved to Gajeel and the other blue haired girl, Juvia, waved to Gray. I took off in the car and headed home, but decided to go to the shops today to buy some more Pocky. After all, Lucy had stolen my last Pocky. I also decided to buy a birthday present for my mum. Her birthday was next week, and I had been too busy with school to remember. I grabbed my backpack and went inside the building. Its name was Rich Corporation, since it was a market for only rich people. Two maids bowed to me as I walked past. I walked directly towards the jewellery shop. There were many shiny diamonds, rings and bracelets there. I decided to buy her a ring and a necklace. I spotted a nice ring with a green diamond on it. I looked at the price – It was 500,000 jewels ($500 I think). I also found a nice gold necklace with a red rose pendant. That was the same price, so I paid 1,000,000 jewels for them. I then went to the candy store with luxurious chocolates. I admit that I had a sweet tooth, but that didn't mean that I bought lots of candy.

"I'd like this, this and this please," I asked the store clerk. I pointed to two packets of strawberry Pocky and one block and cookies and cream Hershey's chocolate block. I paid 10,000 jewels for that. I headed out the store and went back home in my limo. I saw that my mom was cooking some meat kebabs for me.

"So honey, where have you been?" She asked, not looking up from what she was doing.

"Oh you know, just hanging out with Gajeel, Gray and Natsu, as usual," I replied back. She put 6 meat kebabs on a metal plate and popped it in the oven for 10 minutes. I headed upstairs towards my room. I chucked my bag on the floor and flopped on my bed. Today had been a long day, considering the events that had happened today. I looked at the bright stars that were already shining brightly against the night sky. I guess I had been out for a while. I wonder what Lucy was thinking about.

Lucy P.O.V

I stared outside my window where the bright stars shined against the big sheet of darkness outside and sighed. It had been a long day, and I wasn't planning to talk to Natsu anytime soon. Why don't I just cancel the marriage? I could always just tell Father, but he would probably be angry. I wonder what Jellal was thinking about? Wait, why am I thinking of him? I don't think about him at all. Not his bright blue hair or his cute smile, or his handsome face. WHAT AM I SAYING! Groaning in frustration, I walked downstairs where Aries and Virgo were making cooked salmon with rice. I licked my lips.

"Yum, salmon and rice!" I squealed in delight. Virgo and Aries smiled, and gave me my bowl of food. I quickly ate it with some chopsticks and had seconds and thirds. I was actually pretty hungry. I thanked them for the food and went back upstairs to my room, grabbing the Pocky I had stolen from Jellal on the roof this afternoon. I ate it happily, and sighed in content. Pocky was like a drug to me. I loved it. I ate it quickly, and tried to think of an excuse of how I would explain to the teacher that I didn't want Natsu to be my partner anymore. I switched my table lamp light on, took out a feather and a piece of fancy letter paper.

_Dear Mom, _

_Sorry I haven't been writing to you that often. Natsu has been annoying me so much! Just because he's my fiancée. I don't want this marriage to go on anymore. I hate it. There's no love in it. Levy and Gajeel are so cute, they would make an awesome couple. Mira is always hanging out with Freed now, so me, Erza and Juvia just leave the two lovey-dovey birds. I wonder what it's like to be in love. I haven't really talked to Gajeel and Gray that much. Erza glares a lot at Natsu and Juvia is in love with Gray. For some reason, she's been a very good mood lately and talking about Saturday. Maybe she's got a date for the Moonlight Festival. I hope everyone can come. Take care of yourself up there in Heaven, ne? _

_Love Lucy. _

I put my quill down in my ink bottle and put the letter in an envelope. I closed the floor board changed into my P.J's and pounced on my bed, hugging my teddies. They were the twelve zodiac sings and animals and there were other ones as well. My favourite was a small plushy of a Nicora zodiac sign. I had named him Plue, and my mother had got it for me when I was little. I stroked my necklace on my table and turned my light off, going to sleep.

Natsu P.O.V

"Natsu! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Yeah, Onii-chan! Wake up!

"Meow!" Three voices said.

"Go away," I grumbled, turning over to the other side of the bed. My little sister, Wendy, leaped onto my bed.

"W-Wake U-Up, O-Onii- C-chan!" she cried, jumping on my bed. I eventually sat up.

"Finally, Natsu. Hurry up downstairs to eat breakfast," My mother, Grandine yelled out to me, exiting the room. I looked over to my sister. She jumped on the bed one last time and leapt towards me.

"Hurry up, onii-chan! You're going to be late!" She complained. I smiled at her, ruffling her hair.

"Meow!" My cat, Happy purred. I ruffled his head as well, and shooed both of them out so I could change. I changed into a white buttoned shirt, leaving two buttons out. I put on some pants and walked downstairs, where my servants were making some eggs and bacon for me.

"Your meal is finished, Natsu-sama," two of them bowed. They went away and I ate my food quickly. I stomped back upstairs to get my bag and went back downstairs.

"MUM! HAPPY! WENDY! I'M GOING!" I yelled.

"BYE ONII-CHAN! BYE HONEY! Meow," they yelled out. I walked outside, where Gray and Gajeel were waiting. Their houses were close to mine, so we liked to walk together. It wasn't really that awkward, but it was silent.

"So, what do you think about the new girl, Natsu?" Gray asked, breaking the silence.

"She's… okay," I replied back.

"Anyways, you like that Juvia chick, don't you Gray? And you have that Levy girl, Gajeel, right?" I smirked, teasing them. They both blushed just a tiny bit.

"Whatever, flame-brain." Gray said back. We finally reached the school. It only took 5 minutes, anyways. I saw Jellal at his locker, the white haired girl Mira hanging out with Freed, Levy hopping over to Gajeel and Juvia doing the same with Gray. I wonder where Lucy was? I scanned the school, and saw her at her locker.

Lucy P.O.V

I looked at my timetable on my locker door and looked at Thursday. I had Maths. Great. I rolled my eyes at nothing and lazily grabbed my water bottle, Maths book & text book and pencilcase. All of a sudden, a face stuck itself in front of mine.

"So… what do you have today, Luce?" Natsu grinned at me. I pushed his head away further into my locker.

"So this is what you looked like when you were little…" he commented on the photos. I blushed a little and grabbed the back of his neck, pushing it out.

"Don't call me that. I'm still angry at you," I said angrily, slamming the locker door on him and walking towards my class.

"Well, that's too bad, since you have Math classes with me," he smirked. I sighed to myself as he walked beside me. When we were nearly at class, a 2 girls came up to Natsu.

'U-um, w-would y-you p-please a-accept t-this, N-Natsu-sama? W-we m-made t-them o-ourselves! Kyah!" One of them blushed. The other gave him a red and white box of mini chocolate cookies.

"Thank you, I'll gladly accept them for you," he replied back, kissing them both on the hand. What a flirt.

"KYAH!" both of them yelled, running away. I looked at the cookies hungrily. I had only a glass of milk this morning because Aquarius, who was usually the person who woke me up, was on a holiday with her boyfriend, Scorpio. I always let my servants on mini holidays as a thank you for keeping me company. Natsu saw me looking and I turned my head away.

"Do you want one?" he offered, pointing the box towards me. I wanted to say yes, but I was on a diet and I was still angry at him from yesterday. Unfortunately, my stomach said otherwise.

"Grrr…" It rumbled. I blushed in embarrassment as Natsu laughed his ass off.

"BAKA!" I yelled, hitting him on the head and running towards class. I sat down next to Levy, like always. She was over with Gajeel by the window, and I couldn't help but feel a little jealous of their relationship. They obviously liked each other, and probably both knew it. They always talked to each other, and never had anyone really notice them socialising. Natsu entered the room with his box of chocolate cookies and some stuffed in his mouth, taking his usual seat next to me. He extended the box again, but I shoved it away, waiting for the Maths teacher. I grabbed my phone out, attached earphones and starting listening to my K-pop. In Maths, we could listen to our music as long as we did our work. Mr Macao walked in with his laptop and some sheets of paper.

"Students, please take your seats. Heartfilia, could you hand these out please?" He asked me, not looking and cutting up the sheets of paper. I nodded, and grabbed them, handing them out to all the students. I sat back down and looked at it.

CHAPTER 3 – ALGEBRA

3A – 1, 4, 6, 8, 9 (LHS), 10.

3B – 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 8, 10, 13

3C – 2, 4, 5, 7, 9, 12, 15

3D – 1, 2, 3, 5

3E – 3, 5, 6, 8, 10, 12, 13, 14, 15

"These are the questions you have to complete before the end of next month." The teacher explained. This earned an 'AWWW' from all the students. We all started getting our textbooks back.

"You may rearrange your seats and tables, as long as you work." The teacher added. Everybody cheered, and there were multiple sounds of chairs and tables scraping across the floor, and lots of talking. I decided to connect my table with Levy, Natsu and Gajeel. We shifted the table of four towards the back corner of the room, near a window. I saw with my back nearly against the back wall, Natsu next to me. I decided I would do everything to make Levy and Gajeel a couple.

_Note to self: Tell Mira, Erza and Juvia about this. If they don't know already, but they probably already know, so screw this Note-to-self. _

Levy gave me a pleading look not to let her sit next to Gajeel but I just poked my tongue out at her and took out my textbook, starting on question 1 of my Maths work. I got my black, red and blue pen and opened my book, putting both earphones in. About halfway through the questions, Natsu nudged me on the shoulder. I yanked my left earphone out and looked towards Natsu.

"I don't get this!" he whined. I ignored him, and kept doing my work. He kept nudging and whining at me until I gave in. I taught him the question, which would probably keep him busy for around 5 minutes.

-5 minutes later-

"Oi Luce, I don't get this!" he complained. I was up to question 4 already, and he was still on question 1.e. I facepalmed again, and taught him the question.

-10 minutes after that-

"Hey Luce, I don't get this!" he whined. I looked over to Levy and Gajeel. She was showing him a question, and he actually understood. They gave each other smiles then went back to working. I felt another pang of jealousy. I told myself that this was going to be the last time I would teach Natsu a question. I showed him through it, and did my work.

-10 minutes after that-

"Luce, I need he-"

"JUST GO TO THE TEACHER!" I yelled at him. He made a puppy dog expression but I knew the demon inside him, so it didn't work. I glared at him, and he sulked towards the teacher.

Natsu kept going towards the teacher every 10 minutes, which annoyed him. The bell finally rang and I ran to my locker to avoid Natsu, grabbed a sandwich and an apple and ran to the cafeteria, or the Mess Hall, as I liked to call it. I went to the toilet to do my business, and saw that everybody was already there. I saw that my usual seat was vacant, and I frowned. I had enough of Natsu today, even if it was just the first period.

"Jellal, can you sit next to Natsu for today?" I asked him. I looked at him pleadingly, and he nodded in understanding. He shifted over and I sat next to him, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Did something happen between you two?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, nothing at all," I replied back, forcing a smile. Natsu just continued to eat his food sloppily.

"Anyway, do you guys have any plans for Saturday? It's the Moonlight Festival," asked them.

"Juvia is going with Gray-sama and Lyon-sama!" (A/N Sorry for the wrong spelling in the last chapter. I will fix that later)

"I'm going with Freed!" Mira chirped, holding Freed's hand, earning a small blush from him.

"Well, why don't we all go together? We'll meet each other at 6:00 at the big Sakura tree in the park, where it's going to be held," I offered. They all nodded.

"Let's all wear kimono's, ne girls? You guys can wear suits," I winked. We all smiled. I couldn't wait, only 2 days to go! That was enough motivation to get me through the week. The rest of the day went pretty slowly. Just the usual Natsu annoying me and Levy talking to Gajeel, as always. I think that Mira and the others already knew about Levy and Gajeel, so I ticked off that mental note about telling them. English had just finished. I grabbed my bag and walked out to the gates.

"Bye Mira, Levy and Erza!" I waved to them, and they waved back. I walked over to The Gang.

"Hello~" I said cheerfully.

Natsu came over and slinked his arm over my shoulder. I looked at him disgusted, then wriggled out of his grasp.

"So… do you guys walk home together?" I asked.

"Me, Natsu and Gajeel walk together but Jellal's house is that-a-way," Gray replied, pointing to the direction of my house. I clapped my hands together.

"Great! That means I can walk with Jellal! Finally, I don't have to walk alone," I cheered. Jellal just nodded and took out a skateboard.

"You have a skateboard? I never see you holding it," I said in disbelief.

"I just leave it in my locker most of the time, that's why," he replied.

"Well, we better get going. Bye guys!" I waved, and Natsu and Gray waved back. Jellal rode his skateboard, which was quite fast.

"Hey, wait up, you meanie!" I yelled out. He just looked behind him and poked his tongue out at me. I ran as fast as I could, but still couldn't catch up to him. We finally stopped at some crossing lights.

"I-I'm-s-so-t-tired!" I said, collapsing on the floor and panting heavily.

"That's your fault for trying to catch up to me," Jellal said in a teasing voice. I pouted.

"Meaniepoop." We crossed the road.

"Well, this is my turn. Bye!" I waved. He waved back. Wow, so many waves today. I walked down the street, turned left and there was my house! I quickly ran in a dumped my bag in my room. I walked down to my father's room and knocked.

"I'm coming in, Father!" I yelled.

"Okay, Lucy," I heard him grumble from the other side. I opened the door and my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I was shocked when I saw my Father all dressed up formally, but the biggest surprise was when I saw Natsu, a little blue-haired girl, a cat and Natsu's parents, the Dragneels!

* * *

Hehe Cliffhanger XD :D .

Chapter so longgggggggggggggggggggggg ~ (;

Review if you can! xx


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Okay, Lucy," I heard him grumble from the other side. I opened the door and my eyes adjusted to the brightness. I was shocked when I saw my Father all dressed up formally, but the biggest surprise was when I saw Natsu, a little blue-haired girl, a cat and Natsu's parents, the Dragneels!_

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 5.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

I watched as Lucy came in. Her eyes widened for a bit, then she went back to normal.

"Come in Lucy. We are just talking about wedding plans. It has been decided the date has been moved to 1 month from here," her dad explained. Her eyes widened as she shakily sat down. Wendy tugged on the sleeve of my shirt.

"Who's the pretty lady?" She whispered loudly, not knowing everybody could hear. Lucy started laughing a little and my parents did too, but Lucy's dad just ignored it.

"That's Lucy, the one I told you about, remember?" I whispered back loudly as well.

"Ohh, the 'She's really pretty but inside is a big demon and secretly likes you and will get married to you?" she asked innocently. I looked over to Lucy. Her expression changed from bashful, to angry, angrier and into a demon's expression. I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"So… how was your day, Lucy?" I panicked. She pulled my ear and walked outside, still pulling it.

"O-ow, that hurts! O-ow, ow, ow!" I complained. "You stay there, Wendy." she nodded, and played with happy. Lucy dragged me outside, slamming the door.

"What insane lies have you been telling that innocent little girl?" she asked, trying to keep calm. I stayed silent.

"OOF!" I groaned as she kneed me in the stomach. I landed a few metres away from her, sliding on the floor. She came up to me, and I swore the air around her was purple and she had demon ears. I stood up and she went up to punch me in the face, but stopped when she heard Wendy and Happy.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu stood up and I went to punch him in the face, but that little girl and the car came out.

"No, stop! Onii-chan is innocent!" she yelled. She pulled my skirt and gave me puppy dog eyes. They were too cute! I sighed and the little girl ran to Natsu. Wait, Onii-chan?

"Natsu, is she your… sister?" I asked in disbelief, while he dusted off some fluff.

"Yeah, she's my little 6 year old sister, Wendy Dragneel, and this is my cat, Happy," he explained. Happy? Weird name. Oh well, this is Natsu I'm talking about. I walked to my father's study.

"Father, I'm going to show Natsu and his little sister around the house," I said, closing the door and not letting him respond.

"Natsu, Wendy, I'm going to give you a tour of the house, okay?" They both nodded and followed me, Happy going to find some peace and quiet. I walked downstairs and started form the front door.

"First up, the room to your left is a spare room, and the one next to that is a cupboard full of supplies. The room on the right is the bathroom and the toilet. As you know, those stairs lead upstairs." I walked forward into a open doorway, where there were two rooms put together to make one.

"The left half of this room is the dining room, and the other is the kitchen." I walked in the direction of the kitchen and walked through another open doorway.

"This is the games room, or the study room."

"YAY! DOLLS!" Wendy yelled. I smiled.

"Now, 'll show you upstairs." Wendy stopped admiring the dolls and followed us. I walked upstairs on the left staircase, walking to the far end of the corridor.

"This is another bathroom and toilet room. The next room is mine, the next one the Master bedroom, and the other one my Father's study." I turned around to look at Natsu but he was already in my room, looking in there.

"TEDDIES!" Wendy squeaked happily.

"So this is your room," Natsu said, clearly amazed. He walked over to my table.

"Hmm, what's this?" Natsu asked himself, looking at the open floorboard and grabbing an envelope.

"DON'T TOUCH THOSE!" I screamed, shocking Natsu and making him fall over, banging his head on the table. I closed the floorboard and sat on it protectively.

"Don't touch anything in this floorboard." I said darkly, scaring Wendy.

"Aw, I'm sorry if I scared you Wendy," I cooed, hugging her.

"Dear Mom, Sorry I haven't been writing to you that often. Natsu has been annoying me so much! Just because he's my fiancée. I don't want this marriage to go on anymore. I hate it. There's no love in it. Levy and Gajeel are-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THEM!" I yelled, lunging for him, but he dodged and continued reading.

"- so cute, they would make an awesome couple?" Natsu asked more than said.

"There's no love in our marriage? I'm annoying you?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, there's no love. There is no way in hell I'm going to fall in love with you," I told him matter-of-factly. (A/N DOES THAT EVEN MAKE SENSE?!)

"Just you watch, you're going to fall for me sooner or later," he stated. I snatched the letter off him and put it back where it belonged.

"I wonder what's in here…" Wendy asked out loud, opening the other door in my room.

"NO!" I shrieked. Natsu quickly grabbed Wendy and went to find cover from all the things crammed in there. Loose photos and photo albums with my mother on them scattered out and other things also came hammering down to my bedroom floor.

"I thought that the necklace was the only thing left of your mother?" Natsu asked. I sighed.

"It's a freaking locket, dumbass. There's a lock of her hair in there," I answered back, nearly growling. I picked up all the things, trying to cram them back in, as I was trying to do with my tears. A few of my tears spilled onto the carpet of my room.

"Why don't you go play with the dolls in the Games Room, Wendy?" Natsu asked gently as she nodded and ran out the room, closing the door. Natsu walked up to me as more tears spilled out on the photo that I was holding. He wrapped his arms around my waist. My eyes widened.

"What are you-"

"I'm really sorry for what happened, Luce. I really am," he said quietly, tightening his grip.

"G-go *hic* a-away," I stuttered as I finally managed to put everything back.

"I'll always be here for you, Luce. You know that, right?" He said more gently as I wiped the tears away. I spun around and tried to pry his arms away from my waist. Instead of letting go, he lowered his face down to mine. Oh no, he wasn't going to kiss me again, was he? His face inched closer and closer as he used one of his hands to stroke my face, and I felt his mouth on mine. He kissed me slowly, unlike the other times. Half of my mind wanted me to push him away, but the other wanted me to kiss him back. Too late, I melted into the kiss and kissed him back. It was only a small kiss, not a French one. Natsu pulled away first.

"Lucy, I know that you don't like me that much, but I swear to you, you will fall in love with me in 1 month. So, Lucy Heartfilia, will you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?" He wrapped his hands around my waist and looked at me with his fierce dark eyes that melted all rational thoughts in me.

"Of course, you baka," I playfully hit his arm as he smirked. I was actually starting to fall for this guy. I gave him a big hug.

"Well, we better check on Wendy. Let's go to the Games Room, okay?" he nodded, and laced his finger with mine. We walked out of my room and downstairs to the Games Room. What we didn't know was that the Dragneels and my Father were watching me.

-Upstairs~-

"Look at them, they're so cute!" Mrs Dragneel, or Grandine Dragneel, squealed.

"Yes, they're getting along very well," Mr Dragneel, Igneel Dragneel, chuckled.

"I'm very excited to be working with the Dragneels. It is an honour." Jude Heartfilia said politely, shaking the Dragneels' hands.

-Games Room~-

Lucy P.O.V  
I entered the room as Wendy was playing with my old dolls and toys. Natsu led me to the couch as he sat down and pulled me into his lap. He rested his head in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent.

"She's having a lot of fun, isn't she?" Natsu breathed, sending shivers down my neck.

"What are you doing? That tickles!" I giggled. He blew on my neck repeatedly, making me laugh. I fell back on the couch as he stood up, went to the side and knelt down, tickling the sides of body.

"O-Oi N-Natsu, *hahaha* S-st- *hahaha* -op that!" I said between laughs. He finally managed to stop and I crawled over to Wendy as Natsu lay on the couch looking at me, using his arm to support his head. He winked at me.

"BAKA!" I yelled, throwing a small dog plushie at him. He caught it, and threw it back. I gave it to Wendy, who was currently having a picnic.

"Having fun, Wendy?" I asked her. She nodded in response, and continued to play with the dolls.

"If you like it so much, why don't you come over here afterschool for a bit?" I offered. There were sparkles in her eyes as she turned to look at me.

"Can I really?" she asked cutely. I smiled.

"Of course as you can, as long as you check with your parents."

"I'll go and ask them!" she yelled happily, jumping to her feet and running off to find her parents. I walked over to Natsu, who was now sitting down. I sat down next to him and held his hand.

"So… have you ever had any girlfriends before me?" I asked him curiously. He thought about it for a bit.

"Hmm… Yeah, but only one girl. Her name's Lisanna. We were going out, but a few years ago, she had to go to America to study abroad. Oh, that reminds me. She should be coming back soon!" he said cheerfully. My heart sank. What if they were still in love?

"She's coming back on Monday or Tuesday, and will be going to our school! But don't worry, I still love you, Luce." he grinned at me, and I felt a little relieved.

"Natsu, Happy! It's time to go!" A female voice yelled from outside. Natsu's parents came in, with a bouncing Wendy at their side.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Dragneel. It's nice to meet you," I said as I bowed.

"There's no need for formalities! I'm Grandine, and this is Igneel. After all, we're your soon to be mother and father in-laws!" She said politely.

"Not only is she pretty, she's polite to boot! You're pretty lucky, Natsu," Igneel said, bowing to himself. Grandine smacked him in the head and he fake cried.

"WHY GRANDINE, WHYYY!" he yelled dramatically. I started laughing a little.

"Oh, and about your plans for Wendy and Natsu to stay at your house? That's fine, as long as they come home before 5:30, okay?" Grandine asked.

"Thank you, Mrs Drag- I mean, G-Grandine," I corrected myself, bowing again.

"Well, we're leaving now, so we'll just leave you two alone to say your goodbyes," Grandine said slyly.

"Mrs Dragneel!" I squeaked. Why were all parents like this now? Even Kirsty (Mrs Fernandes) was like this.

"I'll walk you to your car," I said to him. He held my hand and I walked him to his car. Before he was about to leave, I gave him a peck on the mouth. Grandine covered Wendy's eyes in the car as she giggled. So cute!

"Bye, everyone!" I waved to them, blushing while Natsu got in the car. They all waved back.

"See you tomorrow!" I kept waving until the car was out of sight. I sighed. Today had been a very long day. Exhausted, I dragged my feet upstairs towards my room. I cleaned up my bed and the mess that Wendy had made, sitting down in my chair and getting out a piece of fancy paper and a quill.

_Dear Mom,_

_Today, Natsu kissed me and asked me out! I can't believe it! Sure, I thought he was handsome and I understood that the fangirls liked him, but I never expected this!_ _Well, we are engaged, after all. I guess I'm starting to like him, and his parents are pretty nice to. But the thing is, he doesn't know I have a small crush on somebody else. I can't believe it myself, but I'm a little in love with… Jellal Fernandes. He's really handsome, and he's really nice, like Natsu. They're both good guys, but I don't know who I like better. Also, there's a girl named Lisanna who apparently was dating Natsu, and she's coming back on Monday! I'm really worried. Anyways, in 2 days, there's the Moonlight Festival! I guess I should find a Kimono soon. The last thing is, THE WEDDING HAS BEEN MOVED TO NEXT MONTH! I was so shocked when father said this. Anyways, I'm rambling. Hope you're having fun!_

_Love, Lucy._

* * *

_Oohh , Lisanna's back ~ Interesting so far ? Tell me your thoughts by reviewing ~_

_Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter . _

_xx_


	6. Chapter 6

Merrrrrrrrp .

I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating for a month! I'm really sorrrryyyyy ~

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_The last thing is, THE WEDDING HAS BEEN MOVED TO NEXT MONTH! I was so shocked when father said this. Anyways, I'm rambling. Hope you're having fun!_

_Love, Lucy._

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 6.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

When I woke up, I just did the usual. Wake up, eat, brush my teeth and change, put my things in my bag and go. I never bother in talking to Father; he's never awake anyways. I walked to school as usual and after a long 10 minutes, I finally made it. I walked up and saw that Mira was hanging around with Freed as always, but Erza, Levy and Juvia had actually walked up to the boys and were talking to them! I was about to walk to Natsu when he noticed me and ran up to me.

"LUSHYY!" he yelled, running to me and hugging me. I nearly toppled over. He held my hand and walked towards the others.

"Me and Lucy are going out now," he grinned, giving me a peck on the cheek. I blushed, and the others just stood there with their jaws on the ground. I walked to each person and put them back up.

"Are you sure that's not a fake Lucy, Natsu?" Gray chuckled.

"It's true!" he whined back.

"Lucy, is this true?" Erza asked in a stern voice. I nodded my head slowly. Their jaws went down again and I facepalmed myself, not bothering to put them back up again.

"Well, why don't we get our things?" I asked everybody. They stopped marvelling at me and Natsu as a couple and went to their lockers. Natsu held my hand the whole way, which earned lots of glares from his fangirls. We walked close to a group and they started whispering dirty things.

"First Jellal, now Natsu, What a disgraceful slut," one said.

"Yeah, and she even stayed at Jellal's house! Who knows what she did to him. Maybe she tried to seduce him," another one said back. I sighed, and went towards my locker, looking at Friday. I had English first period, then I had double Math and then P.E after that. I grabbed my things as Natsu waited for me. I clicked my lock in place and Natsu held my hand, dragging me through the halls. Everybody was staring at us.

"Natsu…." I started talking.

"What is it, Luce?" he grinned at me. I was going to ask him to stop holding my hand, but I guess he would e pretty sad if I did that.

"Don't worry," I smiled.

"Anyways, when is that Lisanna girl coming back again?" I asked him. We had just reached our classroom.

"On Monday! I can't wait to see her! I miss her so much!" he exclaimed. I felt stings of jealousy as he said that. I walked in class with him still on my arm, and we sat at our seats. We were 5 minutes early. I waited there, just sitting. My mood had already crashed for the day, and I just continued to stare at the board until the teacher came in. I have to admit, he was quite handsome, but he was a little too old for me. I was 15, and he was around 28 to 30. he would've made a great husband/boyfriend. I drifted into my thoughts about the future. Would Natsu and I be a happy married couple with kids? I had always dreamed of my future. I wanted to have a boyfriend, which he would later propose to me, and I would say yes. We would have two kids – one girl and one boy. We would live in and average house ro a big house, depending on the person's wealth. I didn't really care about that. We would grow old, and start a small business, which would later turn into a big business. I sighed to myself and looked at the time. I had spent 10 minutes fantasizing! I quickly looked at the whiteboard.

"So, the phrase 'How are you?' can be answered in many ways. Please write this down, class," 's low voice instructed.

I wrote it down and he just talked on and on about answering the phrase, and I quickly wrote down all of the things in my book. 50 minutes later, the bell finally rang and I grabbed my things, walked down to the lockers and put my things away. I grabbed my lunch. It was some Fried Rice! Aries had made it for me yesterday. Oh, and Aquarius and Scorpio had come back from their holiday, which meant that Aquarius could finally wake me up every day and Scorpio could control the garden. I know it's weird, but Scorpio loves organising the garden, especially the cactus I bought for him!

(A/N LOL , get it? Cactus in a desert? Scorpio uses sand magic? Sorry for my lame-ness guys)

I quickly walked towards the Mess Hall and saw that everybody was already there. The only difference was that Jellal had moved over so he was on the end. I guess that he wanted me and Natsu to sit together. I sat in the seat and leaned over to Jellal.

"Thank you," I whispered. He shot me a smile.

"So, are you guys excited about Lisanna coming back on Monday? I sure am! I can't wait!" Natsu grinned happily. He held my hand from under the table. I ignored the pain in my heart and kept listening eagerly to know the others' replies.

"Yeah, she was a great friend! I can't wait to see her! I miss her so much! We always talked to each other!" Levy replied.

This time, I winced a little. I thought that I talked to her as well!

"Yes, she was a great friend. I could always tell her all my problems," Erza nodded in approval.

I looked down at my legs. I guess I wasn't really that good of a friend to her.

"Yes, Lisanna always helped Juvia with Juvia's problems," Juvia said .

"I can't wait for my little sister to come back!" Mira exclaimed, very excited.

I was on the verge of tears now.

"Yeah, and she was always encouraging us, wasn't she?" Gray said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Yeah. What Gray said." Gajeel grumbled.

What the guys didn't bother me that much, but still made me pretty sad. Was that all I was to them? A replacement for Lisanna until she came back? Tears formed in the corners of my eyes but I blinked them back in. I ate my food in silence as the others kept talking about how great Lisanna was. Before I knew it, some of my tears had fallen into my food. I stood up sharply, shocking everybody a little bit.

"Aww, where're you going, Luce?" Natsu whined.

"Why is your face wet, Lucy?" Levy asked curiously.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm just going to the toilet. My face is wet because I was yawning. I didn't get much sleep last night, you know?" I forced a smile and they all just kept talking about Lisanna. I ran towards the stairs and up onto the roof. Slamming open the door, I felt the cool air breeze on my face. My mood had turned into a sad depressing one, and I just leaned on the mini building, sitting down. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I wasn't really looking forward to Lisanna coming back. Just as I was in the middle of my thoughts, someone else had come up to the roof. I turned to see who it was, and I saw Jellal! My face broke into a smile as he plopped himself next to me. we sat in silence until I spoke up.

"So, why aren't you with the others marvelling on how wonderful Lisanna is?" I asked him.

"Actually, I never met her. I started coming to this school around a week after she left. Don't worry, you're not the only one who doesn't know her," he explained to me reassuringly.

_Ringg!_

"Well, there's the bell. We better get going." Jellal extended a hand to me and I took it. We walked towards the lockers where I saw Natsu waiting for me at my locker. He waved at me, and I waved back. I grabbed my things for the double Math session and walked hand in hand with Natsu towards our classroom. We moved the tables as usual and sat down as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, please start your work," Mr Macao explained. We all started our work. Surprisingly enough, Natsu didn't ask me any questions in the first hour. I had nearly finished 3A! I only had a few questions to go. I looked opposite me and saw that Levy had fallen straight to sleep! Gajeel had taken off his jumper and given it to her. I ripped a small bit of paper on my book and scribbled a message on there.

_Aww, Gajeel cares for Levy! How sweet. So sweet it's like eating a rainbow cake with rainbow sprinkles with creamy icing and a cherry on top._

I smirked and gave the note over to Gajeel. He blushed just a tiny little bit, then glared at me and stood up, walked to the bin, teared the note into shreds and walked back. I smirked at him and he just glared at me some more. I looked at my book only to see that Natsu had occupied himself with drawing hearts all over the back of my book.

"Natsu! That's my book!" I scolded him, snatching my book back from him. I huffed in annoyance as I kept continuing my work. The rest of the hour went as usual and at break, we all went to eat. I walked hand in hand with Natsu and sat next to him. Everybody ate their own little snacks and I couldn't help but notice that it was silent.

"So, are you guy excited about tomorrow? It's the Moonlight Festival!" I said, trying to break the silence.

"What, really?! I forgot! And I don't even have a kimono!" Levy cried out in panic.

"Me neither," Erza said calmly. I sweatdropped at her calmness.

"Juvia as well!"

"Well, if we don't how about we go Kimono shopping? The guys can go shopping for suits if they like as well!" I clapped my hands together in delight .Everybody nodded.

"So, we'll all meet each other at Rich Corporation at... 5, okay?" For some reason Levy frowned slightly.

"But… isn't that a place for rich people?" she asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for you guys," I winked at her and she sighed in relief. I tiptoed over to Gajeel.

"Don't worry, I'll buy a pretty kimono for your little Levy," I whispered evilly. He yelled a little in denial and shot me yet another glare. Levy just stared at us weirdly and shrugged it off.

"So it's decided! We'll all meet each other at Rich Corporation at 5! Make sure you dress casual, kay?" They all nodded.

_Ringg!_

I stood up and waited for Natsu.

"I can't wait to see you in a kimono," he whispered to me, tickling my ear. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Idiot," I mumbled. I grabbed my bag for P.E and walked over to the gym.

We all went into the toilets and changed into our P.E uniform. It was a pair of navy shorts with a green shirt and a black collar. I quickly got changed and put on my green-blue converse, walking into the gym. When I walked in, I saw a small person sitting on a bench. She had blonde hair that was long and wavy, and had a top with some shorts on. All the girls poured into the gym and the girl stood up.

"Hey everyone! I'm your P.E teacher, Miss Vermillion! You can just call me Miss Mavis if you want~" she said in a sing-song voice. My mouth was slightly opened. She's our P.E teacher? Oh well, it's better than someone like Mr Gildarts.

"Okay, I need to take the roll. Everybody stand up or sit down!" She called out all the names and put her clipboard down.

"Okay, as a warm up game, let's play dodgeball!" We all cheered. I love dodgeball! We all got divided into two groups and as soon as Miss Mavis blew the whistle, everybody raced the ball! A ball came hurtling towards me, and I deflected it with a ball. I threw the ball and got someone, then ran back. The game continued until it was only me and a girl named Suzy left. I grabbed a ball swiftly and threw it at her. She smirked.

"You're going to have to do more than that to beat m-"

I threw another ball at her while she was talking, and I hit her in the legs.

"YAY! Go Lu-chan!" Levy cheered. She ran up to me and hugged me, and I hugged her back. The excitement died down as soon as the teacher coughed to get our attention.

"Ahem, okay since that's finished, let's brush up on our athletic skills!" She threw her arms in the air in… delight, I suppose, and flopped down, leading us outside to an oval that I never thought we had. It was a pretty spacious oval. There were running tracks around the oval, and football pitches on each end. To the top right, there was a sandpit and a track for long jump and triple jump. Ever since I was little, I loved sports and I would consider myself a pretty good athlete. Ms Mavis took out a measuring tape and set it up.

"First off, we're going to start long jump! I'm going to call out everyone's names on the roll!" she said cheerfully. Everybody got around 2.2 metres or more, and I got 2.5! The highest in the grade! After that, we learnt the basics of tennis, which was our new unit. I learnt how to use a bat properly, hold it and how to play tennis.

"Okay everybody, you can go change now!" Ms Mavis yelled out to the class. Everybody put their rackets away and I walked towards the change rooms with Levy.

"That was fun, wasn't it Lucy?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah, tennis is actually pretty fun!" I smiled back. We changed into our school uniforms and walked towards our lockers, getting our bags. Levy and I walked towards the front gates.

"Erza, Mira, Juvia!" I waved, calling out to them. They waved back and ran up to me.

"Are you guys all ready for tonight? Meet each other at 5, yeah? I don't worry about the money!"

"But… are you sure that you want to pay for us, Lu-chan?" Levy asked, frowning again.

"Of course! After all, you guys are all great friends!" I beamed, earning a smile from everyone.

"Well, I'm going home first, okay? Bye!" I walked over to the guys.

"LUCYYYYYYYYY!" Natsu yelled, clinging onto me. I tried to shake him off, but that didn't work. Now I've got a clinging Natsu on my arm and a little bit over 1 hour to prepare for shopping. Great. Just great. I couldn't be any worse, could it?

"Natsu, let go! I have to go prepare to go shopping!" I scolded him, trying to shake him off.

"Okay, I'm gonna go too, okay?" He grinned. Before I had the time to reply, he smashed his lips into mine. Wolf whistles and cheers could be heard all around us. Oh well. I melted into the kiss, his hands on my waist, mine around his neck. It was a short kiss, and he pulled away.

"So, see you at 5?"

"Yup!" I smiled. "Jellal! Let's go!" He grabbed his skateboard, but before he could mount it, I ran over and grabbed it. I had experience with skateboards, since I used to love riding them when I was little.

"O-Oi! That's mine! Give it back!" he protested. I pulled my eye down and poked my tongue out. Natsu started laughing.

"GO LUCY!" he yelled. I smiled and kept riding it, an angry and frustrated Jellal behind me. Soon enough, we reached the part of the road where I had to take a left turn. I waited and waited for the tired Jellal to cross the road.

"Hurry up!" I whined. He finally caught up to me, and stood there bent over, hands on knees and heavily breathing.

"Ha! How do you think I feel now, huh?" he shot me a playful glare and I happily gave him the skateboard back.

"Well, I gotta go! Bye!" he waved, and I waved back. I ran all the way home. I flung the doors open.

"I'm back, everyone!" I yelled through the house. I heard lots of 'Welcome back Lucy!' and 'We've been waiting!' from them. I even heard a 'Glad you're back, Princess' from Loke. I pinched the ridge of my nose. What an idiot. I raced up to my room. It was 4:06. I had around 45 minutes to get ready, since I had to get Loke drive me there and everything. I opened my closet. I chose to wear a black singlet, white collared see-through shirt, black cardigan, high-waisted blue denim shorts and my brown combat boots, and chose to wear my silver watch.

For my hair, I got Cancer (Weird name right?) to curl my hair. I put some red lipstick on and took a small pouch that connected to my shorts. I put 150,000,000 million jewels in. I decided that I wanted to buy really good kimonos for the girls. I went down to the kitchen where Aries and Virgo had made some chicken for me. I quickly ate the food and went to the front door.

"LOKE! WE NEED TO GO!" I checked my watch. It was already 4:50!

"Hang on, Princess!" I heard Loke yell.

"NOT LATER, NOW LOKE!" I yelled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he chuckled. I pouted.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath. I heard Loke sneeze. Haha. He finally came and I jumped in his red convertible. He turned on the ignition and drove off.

"So where are we off to now, my Princess?" There was a sparkle in his eyes and smirked.

"Maybe you reconsidered the offer for a date?" he flirted with me. I hit him lightly on the arm.

"No, you idiot. Rich Corporation. I need to go shopping for tomorrow's Moonlight Festival. And no, you're not coming with me." I quickly added, not wanting him to start flirting with me again. He always did this, even though we were around 8 years apart. Sure, he was good-looking, but not my type.

"Aww," he whined. I waved my hand in front of his face, telling him to knock it off. We arrived at Rich Corporation just on time, and I saw Levy, Mira, Erza, Juvia standing there, but the guy shadn't come yet. Levy was wearing an orange dress with a white bow on the top. Her hair was let down, an orange headband in the middle of her hair. Mira had a pink and white frilly dress on, her hair in the usual small ponytail style. Erza was wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt. Her scarlet hair was let down as usual. Juvia was wearing a blue shirt with black jeans. I stepped out the car.

"See you around, Princess," Loke winked, just in time for Natsu to see it. I laughed a little, and waved goodbye. There he was, in black jeans, a red shirt with a red jacket and black converse. I guess he really liked red.

"Luce! Who was he!? Are you cheating on me?! Where does he live?! You look really nice!" he rushed. I facepalmed.

"He's Loke. No, I'm not cheating on you, you idiot. He's my friend, and lives with me since he's my…. servant. And thanks," I blushed. He came over to me and hugged me.

"Thank goodness," he sighed, smelling hair.

"Idiot," I breathed back, pecking him on the cheek.

"Ooh, Natsu already taking it to the next level!" someone said behind Natsu. I saw Gray come out of a limo. He was wearing black pants, black sneakers and a white coat with lots of pockets.

"Shut up, snowman!"

"Squinty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"No-brain idiot!"

"Asshole!"

"Natsu…" Erza warned. Soon enough, he cowered behind me, scared of Erza.

"…Hi." A gruff voice said behind Gray. Gajeel, his wild black hair in its usual messy attire, stood there. He was wearing a black shirt with metal studs all over it, black studded gloves, black pants and black sneakers. Levy hopped over to him.

"Hey Gajeel!" she said happily.

"Sup, short stuff." he rested his head on his arm, which rested on her head. The impact was so heavy that she was pushed down. Gajeel started laughing at her and she kicked him on the ankle. Hard. Now it was her turn.

"Who's laughing now, Gajeel!" She giggled. Everybody started laughing and Gajeel just cursed under his breath. Finally, Jellal and Freed arrived. Freed was wearing a long red jacket, different to Natsu's. His long, green hair stayed the same. Jellal was wearing a tight black shirt with black sweatpants and was holding a white jacket in his arms that he put on. Damn, he had a six pack. I think that I just drooled. I quickly wiped the drool that was never there on my arm, and turned away, blushing.

"So, we ready to go but some clothes?" I asked everyone.

"YEAH!"

* * *

Yeah, crappy ending, I know. Hehe, I have an idea for later in the story :3 So happy ~ Again, sorry I haven't updating a billion years. I know how you guys feel. I'm really sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"So, we ready to go but some clothes?" I asked everyone._

_"YEAH!"_

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 7.

* * *

"Alright. let's go!" Lucy cheered, fisting the air. The girls walked into the women's clothes department.

"There's so many clothes!" Levy stared, gasping in amazement.

"EEE! So pretty!" Mira squeaked, running over to a light pink dress.

"Why don't we look for some kimonos first, then we'll shop for normal clothes," Lucy sweatdropped. Erza just nodded in approval.

"Juvia must look good for Gray-sama!" Juvia said, clasping her hands together and thinking about her insane fantasies. "And Lyon," she muttered under her breath.

"What would you like today, Miss?" A store clerk, whose name was Summer (It was on her nametag) asked the girls, shuffling towards them.

"Um, we'd like some kimonos for the upcoming festival," Lucy replied back. The clerk gestured for them to follow her and they walked to a place where there were pretty kimonos everywhere. Levy immediately ran towards a light blue kimono with orange swirls on the bottom moving up and a dark orange sash.

"Would like to try that on, Miss?" Summer asked Levy, and she nodded her head.

"Would you also like us to do makeup, hair, beauty and accessories? There is only a small fee – 5,000 jewels for each person." Summer suggested.

"Yes, thank you, Summer-san!" Lucy replied as Summer ushered Lucy into a changing room.

"I'd like to try this one on," Erza said, talking to Summer who was standing outside Levy's changing room. She was holding up a light purple knee-high kimono with a yellow sash and light purple flowers scatttered everywhere.

"Do you know how to put on a kimono?" she asked Erza politely. Erza nodded and headed off towards the change rooms. Meanwhile, Lucy, Juvia and Mira were still looking for kimonos. Summer walked over to Juvia, who was looking at a rack full of blue kimonos. She took out a dark blue kimono with flowers that were made of ice on it. Juvia's eyes twinkled at the sight of the kimono.

"Would you like to try this on?" Summer asked Juvia nodded vigorously. Summer leaded Juvia to the changing booth and she went in.

"Summer-san, I um, need help with the sash!" Levy squeaked from her booth. Summer hurried over to help Levy and as she did, Erza opened her booth. The kimono looked gorgeous on her and it fit her perfectly. It wasn't too big or too small.

"H-how d-do I look?" Erza asked, stammering a little.

"You look beautiful, Erza," Lucy gasped, admiring Erza. "That was quick," she thought.

"I'm finished!" A small voice squeaked, the changing rom revealing a small Levy with her kimono on.

"SOOO CUTEE!" Mira squealed, making Levy blush a little.

"Thanks, Mira," she mumbled.

"Why don't we help you with yours since you guys are having trouble finding kimonos for yourselves!" Levy suggested, running towards Lucy.

"Juvia is finished," Juvia said in her weird third-person speech. She opened the curtain and looked stunning in her dark blue kimono.

"Gray and Lyon should be happy that you are dressing up for them," Erza nodded, walking over to Mira. Juvia just stood there blushing, then started thinking about her and Gray.

"Gray-sama!" she called out. Lucy and Levy sweatdropped.

"Why don't you try on this one, Mira?" Erza asked her, holding up a light pink kimono with sakura tree petals on it and a white-cream [A/N SKIN COLOUR OMG. I USED TO CALL IT THAT WHEN I WAS A KID. ) sash.

"Thank you, Erza!" Mira thanked Erza while grabbing the kimono off her hands and rushing into the changing room.

"I still don't know which one to wear," Lucy sulked, hanging her head.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, we'll find you one! I promise!" Levy chirped, looking at all the kimonos.

"How about this one! It's so cute and pretty!" Levy cried out, taking out the kimono. It was a mid-thigh length kimono and was long at the back. It was a light blue and the necklines were a light pin, and so was the sash. The whole kimono had light pink, purple and blue flowers that decorated the whole kimono.

"Yes, it's very nice," Erza nodded. Levy pushed Lucy towards the changing rooms.

"Wha-but-Levy-wha!?" Lucy stuttered, not finding the right words.

"Just change, Lu-chan!" Levy laughed giving Lucy the kimono and closing the curtain.

"I'm finished!" Mira sang, coming out of the room. The kimono was also a perfect fit for her. It was perfect! After a few minutes Lucy had finally changed. She opened her curtain to reveal her in her kimono. Boots discarded, the kimono hugged her curved tightly, and showed most of her cleavage. it was a little revealing, but she had to look nice for her Natsu, didn't she?

-Back to the boys.

"Are you guys all ready?" Natsu hollered out to the guys, who were currently in their changing rooms.

"As ready as you'll ever be," Gray replied.

"Yes, I am," Freed replied.

"…Yeah," Gajeel grumbled.

"Yup," Jellal yelled back.

"Okay. One, two, three!" They all came out of their change rooms, revealing all of them in suits. Natsu was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt and black tie, Gray was also wearing a black suit but with a white blue dress shirt and a blue tie, Gajeel was wearing an all-black suit and Jellal was wearing a blue suit with a white dress shirt and a blue tie. They had decided to leave their hair the same as usual.

"I'm going to call the girls and tell then to meet us in the food court, okay" Natsu asked the others while getting his phone out. He dialled Lucy's number.

"Hi, this is Lucy."

"Hey Luce, are you guys all finished?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"We're all finished. Meet us at the food court?"

"Yeah, we're heading over there now. Bye! See you soon!"

"Bye." Natsu held the phone and put it in his pocket.

"Food court," he said. They all nodded and headed towards the food court, which was only a few minutes away. Finally arriving at the food court, everybody saw each other.

"Hi guys!" Lucy waved. All the boys had their jaws wide open. Natsu went over to Lucy.

"Lucy… you're beautiful." he mumbled, giving her a kiss. her shoulder length hair and been straightened and there was a pink flower in her hair. Levy's hair was curled and in a ponytail, her orange headband present as usual. Erza had let her hair down and had a purple bow in her hair. Juvia had her hair down and had a blue flower in her hair, while Mira kept her hair normally. Erza sat down and Levy ran over to Gajeel, Juvia to Gray and Mira to Freed.

"Do you want to eat anything," Natsu asked Lucy after their kiss.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Lucy replied, giving Natsu a hug.

"You look sexy in a suit, you know," she sighed in content, Natsu hugging her back.

"…Natsu? Is that you? And Mira-nee?!" A soft voice squeaked from behind Natsu. There was a girl around Lucy's height with short white hair standing there in a red kimono. Natsu turned around slowly.

"Lisanna?" he asked cautiously, turning around.

"NATSU!" she yelled, tackling him to the ground, giving him a big kiss on the lips!

Lucy P.O.V

"Natsu!" the pretty girl yelled, tackling Natsu down. I quickly moved away so I wouldn't get hit. After being tackled down, she gave him a kiss! I burned up with jealousy. How dare she kiss Natsu! The worst thing was, he didn't try to stop her! They both got up as everybody crowded around her. Did he really just do that? Seriously? Oblivious to the fact that I was angry with him, he grabbed me and the girl named Lisanna.

"Lisanna, this is Lucy, my girlfriend. Lucy, this is Lisanna, my childhood friend and the one who studied abroad." Natsu grinned. I bowed and she bowed too.

"It's nice to meet you," I greeted.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied back. Natsu walked over to the rest of them, and Lisanna followed, clinging onto Natsu.

"Come with me to the festival, please? I missed you so much! We need to catch up!" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Sure!" he smiled back.

"Luce, I'm going to go with Lisanna today, okay?" Natsu grinned as if it was nothing to him or me

My heart just exploded into a million pieces right there.

"Sure, Natsu! I'll be fine," I said, forcing a smile and reassuring him. They turned round to everyone and started talking about everything.

She looked at me then turned back around, smirking at me. Was this really the girl that they all loved? I clenched my fist together so hard that my hand nearly started bleeding.

"Are you okay?" A smooth and deep voice rumbled behind me, revealing Jellal in his blue suit, white dress shirt and blue tie. I sighed unhappily.

"I guess…" I sighed again.

"How about we go together today? _Since your __**boyfriend is busy with someone else,"**_Jellal said, making it loud enough so Natsu could hear.

Natsu turned around angrily.

"I told you to back off Jellal! She's mine!" he yelled, gritting his teeth and pushing him. Jellal brushed the dirt off his shoulders.

"Well, it seems you are busy with another_**girl**_ today so I have just decided to go with her," he said back. Natsu turned to look at me.

"Who do you want to go with, Luce? Me or him?" Natsu asked softly, grasping my shoulders and looking into my eyes. I looked back and forth, to Natsu and Jellal, as my head raced with thoughts. I should be angry, shouldn't I? Natsu was going with Lisanna in a once in every year festival! Yes, I should be angry. Right. If I go with Jellal, it'll be more fun than watching the two lovebirds. I turned away from Natsu and mouthed him a small 'I'm sorry' and walked over to Jellal, hurt clear in his eyes.

"Let's go," I whispered. He nodded and held my hand. I blushed in shock a little as Jellal turned away, blushing a little also. I smiled for the first time since all this drama.

"Thanks Jellal," I whispered so only he could hear me. He squeezed my hand back, and smiled. Maybe, just maybe, Jellal could make me feel happy.

* * *

Sorry if I updated too late guiseee .

HappyNewYear ! (Even thought it's a little late) May all your wishes come true (:

Ugh, I'm so tired . Stupid crappy Melbourne fireworks . Stupid packed trains . Damn it all . i got home at like , 2:00 and the fireworks stopped at 12:00 . Fuckkkk .

Anyways , have a good 2013 ~ :D

Merrrp . xx

P.S - Do you guys want chapters like this or do you want them really long ? Please answer in a review or a PM . x

P.S.S - Wahh , so many reviews ! Gimme more ! MORE ! Anyways , who should Erza go with ? Gray , Lyon & Juvia ? [If she is, I'll make Gray invite her]

Or should she meet a 'childhood friend'? If she is , give me the details on the 'childhood friend!' it can be an OC or an actual character . PM or review your answer ~ If lots of people make an OC , then I will choose the best one . Thankyou ! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Okay , so from the reviews I got, people said I have to make my chapters longer. But not to worry , I won't make them too long , maybe around 8+ pages, okay ? Or is that too long? Oh wells.

I made an extra long chapter for you guys. Sorry for updating to late again.

If any of you are wondering about who Erza is going with, it will be revealed in this chapter. :3

* * *

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Maybe, just maybe, Jellal could make me feel happy._

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 8.

* * *

All the guys and girls arrived at the Sakura Tree, where the festival took place. At the front, there were red Japanese entrances that looked like the ones in shrines and there were strings of lanterns hanging from everywhere, and then came the various stalls.

Lucy and Jellal got out, holding hands, then Gray with a clinging Juvia on his arm who was being harassed by an annoying Lyon, then Natsu and Lisanna, Mira and Freed, Levy and Gajeel, and last but not least, Erza. But as she was about to proceed into the festival, she suddenly bumped into someone very tall, muscular and familiar to her. The person extended his hand to her and smiled. He was in a plain blue kimono and wearing normal thongs, some sort of shawl on his head and a metal jaw plate. Erza took his extended hand and as she looked at his face, she noticed something…. familiar about him.

Blink.

.

.

.

Blink.

.

.

"SIMON!" she yelled, crashing into the said man, who came crashing down to the floor, grunting in the progress. He rubbed his head and chuckled at Erza as they both stood up.

"Oh! Look! It's Simon! Long time no see Simon!" Natsu cackled as he shook Simon's big hand, around twice the size of Natsu's. He then ruffled Natsu's hair, and also ruffled Lisanna's head, who shrieked a little.

"How've you been, Natsu? Grown any taller?" Simon joked at which Natsu pouted at this. Simon was about 1.9 metres, which was pretty tall since Natsu and his gang's average height was around 1.7, and they had all stopped growing. Well, so had Simon. He then moved on to Gray as they did a short, mini handshake.

"Sup," Gray smirked.

"How's it been? Picked up any chicks?" Simon returned the smirk.

"Well, if you count this one clinging here, Gray pointed Juvia out.

"Juvia's name is Juvia Loxar. It is nice to meet you…"

"Simon Waterwally, it is a pleasure to meet you too."

[A/N What is Simon's last name?!]

Simon then moved over to Jellal and Lucy.

"Nice to meet you, as you know, I am Simon Waterwally. What are your names?" Simon asked politely, shaking both Lucy's and Jellal's hands.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes, nice to meet you," Jellal greeted back.

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia! But you can just call me Lucy. It's nice to meet you!" Lucy smiled, shaking Simon's hand.

"I'm Levy McGarden, and this guy over here is Gajeel Redfox," Levy beamed, shaking Simon's hand, while Gajeel just stood there.

"Well, Erza and I will be off. We have many years to catch up to." They both linked hands and strolled down the malls, talking to each other.

"We're going too, bye," Gray bluntly stated, trying to shake a clinging Juvia off his arm.

"Come, my beautiful Juvia-chan! Let's ride into the sunset, hands linked and full of LOVE!" Lyon beamed, one hand on his heart and the other one in the air.

"Please do not use chan in Juvia's name!" she squeaked. Lyon's eyes sparkled.

"So it's okay to say your name casually?! J-Juvia," he blushed, striking the pose again. Gray wacked Lyon on the head.

"Let's go," he said, dragging Lyon and Juvia with him. Everybody all sweatdropped at this while Natsu sniffed the air.

"Lisanna, let's go! I smell FOOD!" He cackled, dragging Lisanna and running full speed towards all the food stalls.

"NATSUUUUU!" she wailed. Jellal and Lucy sweatdropped yet again at their friends' unusual behaviour.

"Look, Gajeel! That looks fun!" Levy cheered, trying to drag Gajeel to a hit-or-miss sushi stand.

"Where should we go, Freed? You choose!" Mira smiled, holding hands with her boyfriend and walking off.

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I was busy sweatdropping at Lisanna's behaviour and then thought about him and Lisanna. Slowly, little by little, my feelings were dropping for him. If there was a subject for being dense, he would probably get an A+ . I sighed. Would he have the guts to cheat on me? Maybe. I shook my head in protest. I was here to have fun with Jellal! I don't want him worrying. I calmed myself down and mentally slapped myself for being an idiot.

"Well, shall we go?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah, sure!" I replied.

"Ooh, let's go buy a mask!" I pointed out happily. Jellal whisked me away to the masks.

"Hmm… I'll take… this one!" I pointed towards a Pikachu mask.

"We'll take these two, please," Jellal took the Pikachu mask off the hanger and gave his one as well. It was a cute brown bear! I giggled a little. I took my wallet out at the same time as Jellal took out his.

"Don't worry, I'll pay for everything today," Jellal said while giving the woman a 10,000 yen bill and pushed my wallet back towards me. I frowned a little.

"Are you sure? I can pay for myself, you know," I said back. Jellal just nodded and smiled as the man gave him 60,000 yen back.

"What a cute couple you are," the woman stated, smiling to herself. Jellal just blushed and looked away while I blushed as well.

"W-we're n-not a c-couple," I finally managed to choke out. The woman leaned over to me.

"You make a cute couple though," the woman whispered, leaning back and winking at me. I quickly took the masks and grabbed Jellal's arm.

"L-let's g-go now," I stuttered. Jellal just laughed a little as we put our masks on.

[A/N The masks are the ones you were so the mask face in behind your head.]

We both stopped out a shoot-the-toy stall, and I immediately fell in love with a big panda plushie, nearly the size of me.

"Do you want that one?" Jellal asked, as I nodded vigorously at his question.

"3,000 yen for one game! 6,000 yen for 2 games!" The salesman yelled.

"Would you like to play a game, sir?" he asked us, strolling over from the other booth. Jellal nodded, and gave the man a 6,000 yen bill. I also gave the man a 6,000 yen bill. I had seen a small brown teddy with black glasses. It was so cute!

"You get 3 shots for each game. Try and make the item you want to get to fall down." the man explained. We both nodded.

"Good luck!" he yelled, running over to some other customers that had just arrived. We both picked up the shotguns and aimed.

BOOM! CLACK! BOOM! CLACK!

The shotgun bullet shots sound was very loud, and almost made me deaf. I had already fired 5 bullets, and the teddy hadn't budged a bit.

"Well, here goes nothing!" I yelled. I aimed for the teddy's head as everything went in slow motion. The bullet went closer and closer towards the teddy as I held my breath.

BONK!

The bullet hit the teddy's head and…. the teddy fell down. I put the gun down and jumped.

"YAAAAAAAY! I DID IT! WOOHOO!" I yelled.

"Lucy, here –" I hugged the panda and buried my head in its chest.

"Guess what, Mr Panda? I DID IT!" I yelled again.

"Here you go, Miss." The store clerk put the teddy on the table and tended to other customers.

"Woah, calm down Lucy!" Jellal laughed. I took deep breath and fanned myself.

"Okay, okay. Wooh!" I breathed. I picked up the small teddy and extending it to him.

"Here, I got this for you!" I giggled, still happy.

"Thank you." He grabbed the teddy and held it. I grabbed the big panda and hugged it with one arm so I could see.

"Oh, look! Fairy floss! Let's go get some!" I pointed towards the Fairy floss store and grabbed his arm.

* * *

-TO SIMON AND ERZA-

Simon gestured Erza towards an unoccupied bench opposite of a bakery.

"So, Erza, how has the past few years been?' he asked politely, starting the conversation.

"They've been great Simon, though, I've missed you. How are Wally, Sho and Milliana?"She asked back, smiling at the sound of their names.

"Well, Milliana is in an all-girls school. I think it's called Mermaid Heel High. Sho is a bartender and owns his own shop, called The Deck of Cards, and Wally has decided to take up the job of a journalist, travelling around to report on various places. They contact me from time to time, sending postcards." Simon stopped to think about the memories of them. She nodded in approval, smiling. Suddenly, a delicious smell came out wafting from the bakery. She sniffed the air awkwardly, forgetting that Simon was with her.

"Um, Erza?" he asked, sweatdropping.

"I smell strawberry cake. Let's go," I said seriously, blushing a little and dragging Simon. He chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit, have you Erza?"

* * *

-TO GAJEEL AND LEVY-

"Gajeel, where do you think we should go?" Levy asked, looking around her. They hadn't been anywhere yet, just walking around.

"Uwah, this is so awkward!" Levy squeaked in her head. She turned to look at Gajeel, who was now grinning evilly. He said nothing, just pointing ahead.

"What is it, Gajeel? Have you picked something to go on?" She asked excitedly. She turned her head around to see what he was pointing to.

HAUNTED HOUSE! BEWARE! ENTER IF YOU DARE!

Levy stiffened as Gajeel took her hand and dragged her to the Haunted House.

"Gajeeel! I hate Haunted Houses!" she yelled, trying to walk the other way, but obviously failing because Gajeel was so strong

"All the more reason to go in then. Gihi." he laughed, finally reaching the entrance of the Haunted House.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO!"

-TO GRAY, LYON & JUVIA-

"My beautiful Juvia, let's go ride the Ferris Wheel till the end of the world," Lyon sparked. Gray just sweatdropped, walking quietly behind the two lovebirds.

"Juvia wants to go with Gray-sama!" She exclaimed, running over to him and clinging onto his arm. Lyon walked over to the two with his serious face on.

"Let's make a bet," he proposed. Gray turned serious as well.

"Oh yeah? What's the bet?"

"Whoever finds the best present for Juvia wins. Whoever wins will get a date with the beautiful Juvia. When you lose, you will be my slave for a week." Lyon locked eyes with Gray as he did the same.

"A day."

"A week."

"2 days."

"A week!"

"3 days or nothing," Gray smirked.

Lyon reconsidered the deal.

"Fine." Electricity fizzed between their heads.

Juvia pushed them both away.

"Gray-sama! Do you want Juvia or Lyon!" she exclaimed, waving her arms about.

"….HAH?"

"Let the bet begin!"

* * *

-TO MIRA AND FREED-

"It's been a while since we've gone out like this, hasn't it?" Mirajane smiled, holding hands with Freed. Suddenly, Freed stopped walking, which made Mira stop as well.

"What's wrong, dear?" she asked worriedly as she turned to look at him. He took something from behind his back.

"For you." he held out a single red rose and gave it to Mira, who happily accepted it.

"It's beautiful Freed! Thank you!" she cried, running over to him and giving him a kiss. He smiled, and returned the kiss. All the people around either smiled, some even muttering things like 'How cute!' or 'Ahh, young love…' while the rest of them looked like they were about to puke. (Most of them were little kids who still believed in boy and girl cooties.)

* * *

-TO NATSU AND LISANNA-

Lisanna and Natsu both sat at a bench eating the spicy hot chicken that Natsu had bought. Well, Natsu was the only one doing the eating.

"So, Natsu, how has the past 2 years been?" Lisanna asked grabbing a piece of chicken and inspecting it silently.

"Groof." Bits of fire chicken came flying out of his mouth.

"Ew, Natsu, that's gross!" Lisanna complained, putting the chicken back down and slapping Natsu on the arm. He quickly swallowed the food in his mouth.

"Sorry Lisanna. Anyways, the past 2 years have been good! Me, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal haven't been doing anything bad! We haven't been graffitying on the walls, messing things up and beating up people at all!" he grinned happily, stuffing the last piece of fire chicken in his mouth.

"Natsu…." Lisanna muttered darkly, moving in front of him and pulling her kimono sleeves up.

"Aye!" he chirped, shaking in fear. She stuck her hand out and pulled his ear.

"Ow ow ow! No, stop it! That- ow! – hurts! Let go! Please! I'll – ow! – do anything – ow!" he yelled painfully.

"Anything?" Lisanna's eyes sparkled evilly. Natsu nodded quickly as she let go of his ear.

"My poor ear," he whined. Lisanna elegantly sat back down, looking around her if anybody suspicious was listening to their conversation.

"So, Natsu, how long have you been dating Lucy-san?" she whispered, leaning over to him.

"A few days, I think."

"What, really?"

"Yeah, we've only been dating for a few days, but we still love each other a lot," he smiled. Lisanna smiled. She may have had a small childhood crush for him, but that was old news now.

"Well, since you've finished eating, let's go on a ride!" Lisanna grinned evilly. She knew that Natsu had motion sickness, and this was torture for dragging her across the whole festival for some food.

"B-but Lisanna! I-I h-have m-m-motion s-sickness!"

"Exactly." She smirked evilly and grabbed Natsu's hand, leading him towards the most dangerous and scariest roller-coaster there – The Danger Twirl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

* * *

-TIME SKIP: EVERYBODY GATHERING AT THE SAKURA TREE-

Mira, Freed, Erza and Simon were already sitting down at the sakura tree while everybody else had yet to arrive.

"Erza! Mira!" A soft voice called out. Levy and Gajeel were walking towards the four. Levy was holding a book and a light brown puppy plush with brown spots and red glasses in one hand, her other holding Gajeel's hand, who was looking away.

"Oh, what's this? Levy and Gajeel are holding hands~ Have you decided to go out? Finally~" Mira sang, making Levy blush and let go of Gajeel's arm, as a tint of pink was also evident on Gajeel's face.

"I can't wait to see the fireworks!" Levy chirped.

"Whatever shrimp…" he mumbled, sitting down.

"Yo everybody!" Natsu yelled out, waving with Lisanna. Natsu had a bag of fish treats and a bag of yet more fire chicken. Lisanna was sucking on a rainbow lollipop.

"Hi guys! How have you been?" Lucy's cheerful voice sang. She was holding hands with Jellal, a big panda and a red rose in her hands. Jellal had a small brown teddy bear and a bottle of alcohol that Lucy had bought for her father.

"Lu-chan and Jellal are holding hands as well~ They llllllliike each other," Levy giggled, rolling her tongue.

"They llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllike each other!" everyone yelled. The people around them looked at everybody weirdly.

"Guys! Everybody's staring!" Lucy whispered. They all laughed at her reaction, a happy mood emerging.

…SNAP!

Natsu had had enough of this. He walked up to them and pushed the two apart, making Lucy squeak a little in shock, while Jellal just muttered a small 'hm?'.

"Jellal, I told you to stay away from her. She's mine," Natsu hissed, wrapping his arms around Lucy's waist.

"Oh dear," Mira covered her mouth with her hand, burying her face into Freed's chest, who rubbed her back comfortingly.

"What an idiot," Gajeel growled, directing it towards Natsu.

"Oh no!" Levy whispered.

"Eh? Eh?!" Lisanna panicked, starting to stand up and trying to break it between the three, well, two of them, but Erza grabbed Lisanna's leg and shook her head. Lisanna looked at the Erza worriedly, who gave her a silent stare. Lisanna sighed, and sat back down understandingly. Her stare meant leave them alone, it's their problem. We have no right to interfere.

"I wasn't trying to take her from you, I was just showing her a good time," Jellal stated plainly.

"Then why were you holding her hand?!" he hissed back, tightening his grip around Lucy's waist.

"Natsu! Let me go! That hurts!" Lucy tried wiggling out of his grip but it didn't work.

"NATSU!" she yelled. She bit into his hand and he recoiled in shock. Natsu snapped out of his trance and just realised what Lucy was trying to say.

"L-Luce, I-I'm s –"

"If you didn't notice, I actually had a good time today! If I had went with you, how do you think I would've felt? You and Lisanna would be talking, and I would just be lagging behind! I have every right to be angry at you! When you chose Lisanna over me, do you even know how angry and heartbroken I felt? No, you didn't!" Lucy yelled. The people around them started looking, some of them crowding around to watch what was happening.

"L-Luce I –"

"Natsu Dragneel, I gave you another chance, but no, you just decide to take that chance for granted, ripping my happiness in half! I don't want to see your face ever again! WE'RE OVER!" she yelled, crying. She ran off, still holding her things. Natsu crouched down, tears appearing in his eyes.

"W-what h-have I done? Luce! S-she's gone! F-forever! S-she doesn't want to see me again!" he croaked out.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Natsu yelled, clutching the sides of his head. Jellal quickly ran after her, throwing his things for Erza to hold. Gajeel just shrugged. "That's his fault for choosing that chick over her."

"Gajeel!" Levy yelled, slapping him on the arm.

"Wha-" he turned to look at her, and she was crying. He gave her a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

"I-I'm sorry…Levy." Mira wailed into Freed's chest. Erza, who was always strong, even had slight tears in her eyes. Simon smiled sadly at her, giving her back a pat. Lisanna quickly ran up to Natsu and helped him up, giving him a hug.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine," she cooed, rubbing his back, even though she knew this wasn't true. Things would never be the same between the two of them anymore. She knew that.

"B-but L-Luce, s-she's –" Natsu returned the hug and sobbed silently.

* * *

-TO JELLAL AND LUCY-

Jellal ran after Lucy, who was heading down many streets, finally finding herself at a waterway bridge with a bench near it. She sat on the bench and put her panda down.

"I'm useless, aren't I, Mr Panda? The moment I find love, it disappears," she whispered stroking the panda. She crossed her legs on the bench and put the panda in her lap, burying her head in it and crying.

"Lucy! Lucy! Where are you? Lucy!" She heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Lucy, it's me, Jellal! Where are you!" he yelled. She heard his footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Lucy," he breathed. he sat down next to her and slowly removed the panda from her, putting it next to him. her eyes were puffy and red, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm useless aren't I?" Lucy cried, rubbing her tears on her sleeves. Jellal stood up, holding her hand and making her stand up too, embracing her in a tight hug. She sniffled a little then burst into tears.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay.,." he cooed, rubbing her back.

BOOM! CRACK! BOOM!

The fireworks had started! Jellal held Lucy's hand and they glided over to the bridge.

WE LOVE YOU LUCY!

A multi-coloured firework popped in the sky. Lucy laughed, tears still springing from her eyes. They had used a special kind of firework, one where you could write a message on it and they firework would display it. Amazingly enough, Jellal had one of those special fireworks! He took it from behind his back and smiled, giving it to Lucy. She quickly found a rock and scribbled on the firework.

THANK YOU EVERYBODY! 3

Jellal stood a bit closer to Lucy and held her hand tighter. Lucy heart skipped a beat. She could hear her heart pounding from her ears. She sneaked a peek at Jellal, who noticed and looked back at her. They looked into each other's eyes and Lucy blushed. Slowly, he inched his face closer to his. Lucy blushed beet red. Her eyes widened when she felt a pair of lips on hers. She had barely any experience on how to kiss! She slowly melted into the kiss, shitting her eyes in the process. Desperate to make the kiss deeper, Lucy grabbed Jellal's tie and Jellal wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon, they had ran out of breath and stopped kissing. They were both panting heavily as Lucy blushed as red as a tomato.

"W-wah? B-but J-Jellal? M-Me a-and y-you? EH?!" Lucy stuttered. Jellal looked away, blushing as he covered his mouth with his hand.

."Jellal! Lu-chan!" Levy's small voice called out from the other side of the bridge, along with everybody else. Lucy immediately jumped away from Jellal, shakily walking to get her panda back.

"Why don't we go back now, since the fireworks have finished and the festival is over?" Levy asked cheerfully, oblivious to the mood that Jellal and Lucy emitted. Lucy laughed a little at Levy's denseness. Jellal stifled a small chuckle.

"Ah, I'm glad we're back to normal again," Lucy thought, grabbing her panda.

"Okay, let's go," Lucy laughed. She walked in front, everybody else following her.

"Lucy-san!" a cheery voice yelled. Lisanna was running towards Lucy! Shocked, she just stood there and waited for Lisanna to catch up to her.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly. She wasn't really that angry at Lisanna. Well, she was a little but she could just supress that little bit. For now. Lisanna started walking, motioning Lucy to walk with her.

"You're… not angry at me or anything, are you?" Lisanna asked, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"No, not at all!" Lucy smiled, making Lisanna cry out and hug Lucy out of happiness.

"Thank you so much, Lucy-san! I was sure that you were extremely angry at me! I'm sorry!" Lisanna bawled, clinging onto Lucy. Lucy just smiled and patted Lisanna's head. Unknown to them, they had just walked on the road and a car was speeding towards them.

"LUCYY!"

* * *

Hehe, is this a good cliffhanger? Who will save Lucy from the car? Will they die? Or will they live? DUNDUNDUN! XD

I know you guys hate me for writing a big cliffhanger. Mehehe. I will try and update the next chapter soon for your wonderful readers~

Please review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Unknown to them, they had just walked on the road and a car was speeding towards them._

"_LUCYY!" _

Fairy Tail Academy chapter 9. Enjoy.

* * *

Jellal had ran and pushed Lucy and Lisanna forward, making them fall over. The car screeched as it slammed down the brakes, but it was too late. The car had crashed into Jellal, leaving him with blood dripping down from his head, bleeding scrapes on his arms and legs. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw a bloody Jellal on the floor. Lucy ran towards him, kneeling down and putting his head in her lap, tears streaming down her face. Mira started crying, tears sprung out of Levy's eyes and Lisanna ran over to Natsu, who was just staring. Simon patted Erza's back, who was also crying.

"No, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen," Lucy whispered. Jellal just smiled and lifted his hand to stroke her face.

"I'm going to be fine." Lucy held his hand to her cheek. She managed to smile, even if it was just a tiny one.

"Why did you save a person like me, huh? You idiot." Jellal just smiled. Lucy leaned her face closer towards him.

"I…I love you," she breathed, giving him a kiss on the lips, which he returned with every bit of energy he had left. Luckily, no one had noticed. Well, that's what Lucy had thought.

"I…iloveyoutoo," Jellal breathed quickly. Lucy just laughed at his blushing face.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Lucy screamed. Levy quickly fished her phone out of her pocket and called triple zero. **(A/N Aw yeah, Australia FTW :D)**

The person who had hit Jellal came out of the car. It was Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Eucliffe, sons of one of the richest families in the world. Sting stared at Jellal, horrified, while Rogue just stood there.

"Ew, disgusting. Somebody take care of that filthy thing." Sting made a face of pure disgust and backed away. A vein popped on Erza's head as she stormed over to them. She grabbed Sting's collar and pushed him against the car.

"Do you want to try saying that again? Or would you like to be in the same state, huh? I'll run you over till all the bones in your body crumble to ashes." Erza threatened.

"I-I'm sorry, m-m'am," he whimpered. She raised a hand to Rogue who put his hands up in surrender, showing no emotion on his face. She leaned towards his ear.

"Teach your brother some manners," she hissed. Rogue simply nodded.

WEEE-OHH! WEE-OHH!

The ambulance came flashing down the road and the paramedics **(A/N Is that what you call them?) **came running out of the van, hollering at everybody to move and aside as they lifted Jellal on the stretcher. Lucy ran onto the vehicle, and everybody else proceeded to do so but were stopped by the paramedics.

"1-2 people only," he stated, as if it were nothing. Erza resisted the urge to smash the guy's face. In the end, everybody had agreed to leave Lucy with Jellal, the rest of them using a taxi to get there.

* * *

-AT THE HOSPITAL (EVERYBODY IS ALREADY THERE)-

Everybody was crying over the tragic car accident. Lisanna was wailing into Natsu's chest, as Mira and Freed, Gray and Juvia (With the exception of Lyon sitting next to them spouting nonsense to Juvia) and Gajeel and Levy, Lucy was sitting the furthest away from Natsu as possible, snuggling into her panda, which was now a little dirty. Tears dampened its head as she managed to suppress her sobs to a mere hiccup and the occasional sniffle.

"Where's my son? Is he okay? W-where is he?" A worried voice softly called. Lucy looked over to her side and saw Mrs Fernandes, with a handsome looking man with blue hair, wearing a suit, who was probably Mr Fernandes.

"Where is my son? I demand to know what happened," the man bellowed out, glaring at everybody.

"H-He… G-got h-hit b-by a-a c-car!" Levy cried, clutching onto Gajeel's shirt. Lucy shakily walked up to them, nearly collapsing, eyes red and puffy.

She bowed down very low before she talked to them, "I'm v-very *hic* s-sorry, I - *hic* -it's a-all m-my f-fault. *hic* J-Jellal p-pushed *hic* m-me o-out o-f t-the w-ay w-when a-a c-car *hic* w-was s-speeding. I-I *hic* d-didn't *hic* s-see t-t-the c-car. I-I'm v-very sorry." Lucy bowed down even lower and closed her eyes shit, expecting some form of punishment. Her eyes went very wide when she felt a hand on her head, ruffling her hair.

"It's fine dear, we understand." Lucy looked up, to see Mr & Mrs Fernandes smiling at her. Her bottom lip quivered. She couldn't hold in anymore.

"WAHHHHH!" she yelled, running over to Kirsty, bursting into tears.

"T-thank y-you *wahhh* s-so *wahh* m-much f-for *wahh* f-forgiving m-me, Mr and Mrs F-Fernandes!" she wailed, hugging Mrs Fernandes.

"You don't need to call us by those names. Just call us Kirsty and Siegrain." Kirsty patted Lucy's head as tears streamed down her face. Everybody cried at the touching scene, until a certain noise interrupted their happy moment.

_Ding!_

The emergency care room noise tolled as Jellal was whisked away to a hospital room. A smart looking man with navy hair and glasses stepped out, holding a clipboard.

"Is Jellal okay? IS THAT IDIOT OKAY? How's his status? WAHH IS HE GOING TO LIVE?! Stop crying shorty. I-is he okay? Where's my little Jellal? Where is Jellal? I-is he okay? Is Jellal doing okay? I-is he g-going to live?" Everybody had ran up to the man and exploded with questions, but stopped when they heard Lucy's question. They stared at the man anxiously, waiting for the questions. He chuckled nervously and pushed his glasses up.

"Hello, my name is Takemura and-"

"Cut the crap, just tell us about Jellal!" Natsu practically screamed.

"I guess even Natsu has a decent thought once in a while. That actually makes sense," everybody thought.

"Well, Jellal Fernandes has some broken bones but they were quickly fixed. His legs survived severw scratches nearly down to the bone which were stitched up." The man pushed up his glasses again.

"I-Is h-he g-going to live?" Lucy asked softly.

"Erm, well. How am I going to put this? He's in a coma. No-one knows when he's going to wake up. H could wake up tomorrow, next week, even next month. Or maybe in a few years time. There is no way to confirm this. His injuries have all been treated, and all he has to do is rest and heal them, but as for his status… it's up to him now. Visiting hours are still on, so yo –" Everybody bolted towards Jellal's room.

"Room 153!" Takemura's voice boomed down from the hallway. Natsu, being the fastest runner there, smashed open the door. A sleeping Jellal lay on the bed, random hospital chords inserted on his arms, on his face and on his legs. Mira, Freed, Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, Lisanna, Lyon, Gray and Juvia had ran in after Natsu, sitting down inside and shedding a few more tears. They took turns in muttering their small messages to Jellal.

10 minutes later, everybody had exited, sitting down outside. Mr and Mrs Fernandes went inside the room. Sniffles could be heard from outside the room. There were only enough seats outside to seat everyone, and Lucy just had to be stuck next to Natsu.

"L-Lucy," he touched her arm softly and she swatted it away, burying her face into her panda.

"Go away," she sniffled.

"Luce, I…I'm sorry." Natsu touched her hand this time, and she looked at him, glaring so much that it could rival Erza's glare.

"Didn't you hear me, you fucking bastard? Don't touch me. Don't even talk to me. I don't want to see your fucking face ever AGAIN!" she yelled the last word, and stormed towards the room door.

"W-wait, Lu –" Mira had a hard grip on Natsu's hand and dragged him back down, glaring at him and shaking her head.

"I – B-but-" Erza joined Mira and glared at Natsu. He sighed, sitting back down. There was no way he could compete with the both of them.

Kirsty and Siegrain's backs were against the wall and were sitting on chairs, Kirsty crying and holding Jellal's hand, face buried in the hospital bed, while Siegrain patted her back comfortingly.

They got a little shocked when they heard a knock and a soft voice.

"M-may I c-come in?" Lucy asked quietly. Kirsty had a small smile on her lips.

"Of course, Lucy-chan," Kirsty replied. Lucy shuffled her feet quietly in the room as fresh tears appeared again after seeing Jellal's face. She silently put the blue teddy near Jellal's head and buried her face in the panda again. She sneaked a peek at Kirsty and Siegrain, who were sitting opposite her. She stared for a little bit and Siegrain noticed Lucy's gaze on them. She quickly put the panda down, standing up and bowing.

"I-I'm s-sorry, M-Mr F-Fernandes. I-I haven't i-introduced m-myself. M-My n-name i-is L-Lucy H-Heartfilia, and I am 16 y-years o-old. I-I attend F-Fairy T-Tail Academy a-and I a-am the daughter o-of Jude a-and L-Layla H-Heartfilia." Lucy stuttered, stumbling on her words.

"I am Siegrain Fernandes, and as you know, I am Jellal Fernandes' father and Kirsty Fernandes' wife. I am the boss of Fernandes. Corp and have been travelling for a short while to expand my business. Pleased to meet you, Lucy Heartfilia." he extended a hand and Lucy shook his hand, trembling.

"I have just one question. What is my son to you?" Siegrain asked, quirking an eyebrow. Kirsty regained her normal posture and looked at Lucy curiously, an evil glint in her eyes.

"U-Um, w-well, h-he's m-my b-best f-friend." Lucy stammered.

"Okay, so do you love him?" Siegrain asked quite bluntly, as if it were nothing.

The group outside had heard everything and shifted towards the door in secret, eavesdropping on their conversation. Mira had let out a mini squeal, Levy cheering a small 'Go Lu-chan!' and Juvia crying out a 'Go love-rival!'.

Lucy blushed a deep red at his question, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"W-well…"

"Yes dear?"

"U-Um…"

"You can do it, darling."

"I-I'd be l-lying i-if I s-said no…." Lucy blushed heavily as she finished her sentence. Kirsty did a small victory dance and accidentally hit her husband square in the face.

"Oops, sorry honey," she giggled.

"Oh, how could you. It hurts so much," Siegrain fake cried, clutching his chest. All the stress that Lucy had held for him had washed away, relief replacing her worries.

"Oh, and just so you know, I approve of your relationship," Siegrain grinned, striking a victory pose.

"T-Thank y-you, Mr and Mrs Fernandes."

"I told you Lucy, just call us by our real names, Kirsty and Siegrain! There's no need for formalities," Kirsty smiled, holding her cheek in her palm and smiling. Siegrain wrapped his arm around Kirsty's shoulders and nodded.

"That's right. We'll always be here if you need to talk to anybody, okay?" Lucy smiled at the two. They both stood up.

"Well, it's time for us to go now. We've got to work," Kirsty frowned.

"I hate work," Siegrain grumbled. Lucy laughed, and bowed as they left.

"Bye Lucy!" they said at the same time.

"Bye Jellal's friends!" Kirsty waved. They all waved back, leaving Lucy alone with the sleeping Jellal. Him, and her feelings.

"C'mon Jellal, wake up soon. I already miss you. And your strawberry pocky," she joked, trying to keep her hopes up, but failing. She sighed sadly and stroked his shockingly smooth hair. An evil grin appeared on her face as she rubbed his hair so hard that a few strands came out. She stared at her hand in horror and just dusted the blue strands off her hands, letting them fall delicately on the floor. Sighing again, she ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I'll try and come see you every day, okay?" she smiled sadly.

"I love you. Wake up soon, Jellal," she whispered, giving him a kiss on his forehead. Walking outside with her panda, the others quickly scrambled to their seats.

"…Bye." she mumbled, so low that barely anybody could hear them.

* * *

-At home-

I sighed, standing in front of my house. Pressing my head to the door, I heard many voices. That was probably all the maids and butlers, waiting for my return. I pushed lightly and slowly so none of them could hear me. When the door was fully opened, I was bombarded with everybody.

"Princess!"

"LUCY-SAMA!"

"Lucy-hime!"

"Would you like to punish me, princess?"

"Oi, brat!"

All the voices took me away, but I managed to throw the panda in their faces and run into my father's study, opening the door and slamming it closed. I panted, leaning against the door. Walking towards his table, I noticed that he wasn't there.

To Lucy Heartfilia

Great, another letter.

"Princess!"

Groaning, I opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Lucy,

This is your papa. The rich Eucliffe family has decided to buy the Heartfilia company. I tried my hardest not to give in, but they offered me 100,000,000,000,000 jewels. **(Seriously, I don't even know how much that is in Australian money. I just put a random big number.)**

We decided that the Eucliffes would adopt you, since we agreed that I wasn't very suitable for rasing you anymore. Remember, I still love you. I've decided to live a normal life now. Who knows where. You can still call me.

Love, your papa."

"Princess! Your father has left the Heart –" Tears were streaming down my face and I slumped down, holding the letter. I felt devastated, broken inside. Why was he leaving me? Why?

"LOKEEEE!" I yelled, running over to him and hugging him.

""Princess…" He hugged me back and all of the other maids and butlers came too, giving me a big bear hug.

"What's g – going to happen to a – all of you?" I asked shakily.

"Well," Loke gulped, "We'll all be separated. We won't see you anymore. I'm sorry Princess." Loke patted my head and I gasped.

"NO! PLEASE! STAY WITH ME! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THE ONES WHO KILLED JELLAL! NO!" I screamed, thrashing.

"..Killed Jellal? Lucy, what happened?" Loke asked softly. I looked up, meeting his eyes.

"The Eucliffes… Jellal… h – he saved m – me when they w – were speeding! H – He's in a coma! T- they don't k – know w- when he's waking up! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, LOKE, EVERYONE! PLEASE, STAY!" I yelled, crushing Loke.

"We're sorry Princess, but… we were ordered to go straight away.." Loke whispered sadly.

"We'll try and visit you. Don't worry about us, we'll get new jobs. We'll see you soon, Princess." I felt Loke's warmth disappearing as he moved back, tearing up. I shakily reached out to him.

"Loke, please, stay with me!" I whispered. I watched him as he was about to take my hand, but shook his head and turned around.

"Bye bye, my Princess. I'll… no, we'll always love and be in your hearts…"

"Bye bye, Lucy-san!"

"Bye bye, Lucy hime!"

"Bye bye, Lucy-sama!"

"Bye bye, Lucy-sama. No more punishment."

"Sorry, little brat. But bye."

They all left the room, not looking back.

"No…. NOOOOOOO!" I screamed, crying. I heard the front door opening and closing. That was it. It was all done. Done and dusted. No more. I've had enough. Enough of this pointless life.

"Oh? It's pretty small, comapared to our house." My ears perked up as I heard someone downstairs. Oh shit! I ran to my room quietly and grabbed the closest clothes I could find – A black and white collared shirt with blue shorts. Good enough. I ripped out all the decorations in my hair but left it curled. I splashed water in my face so it wouldn't look like I was crying. I took 3 deep breaths and walked outside with a smile, walking downstairs. I saw Mr and Mrs Eucliffe, and their two sons, Sting and Rogue Eucliffe, the ones who had crashed into Jellal. My smile faltered for a little but went back to normal. I stood in front of them and bowed.

"Hello, I'm Lucy Heartfilia! Nice to meet you!" I felt tears in my eyes. Why was I crying now? Stop it dammit, stop it.

"Please, lift your head. You're part of the Eucliffe family now dear. Also, call me Skiadrum. This is my husband, Weisslogia Eucliffe, and these are my two sons, Rogue and Sting." I lifted my head up and looked at Sting and Rogue. I scowled in my head, and gave them a forced smile.

"H – hello again."

"Oh~ It's Blondie from before." Sting smirked. I shot him a glare and looked over to Rogue, who was just standing there awkwardly. I guess he wasn't so bad. I smiled and waved at him. He stepped back, shocked, blushing. WAIT, BLUSHING?!

"All 3 of you are all acquainted? That makes it even better!" Skiadrum clapped her hands together happily.

"Uh yeah… We're acquainted… I guess."

"Well dear, the way this is going to work out is you can live with us in our house. This house will still be available to you, but nobody is going to be living here. Why don't you go pack your things now so we can get started straight away?"

-After packing, finished unpacking-

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. This place was way bigger than my house! There were so many halls that I wasn't even funny. I barely even knew where I was. These are the things that I had found out:

Sting and Rogue were 25. Pretty old, huh?

Apparently, Rogue was going to be a teacher at Fairy Tail. Great.

Sting was a barmaid and some please called Saber Club or something. And that was it I didn't really ask the parents anything. The thing is, they want me to change my name to Lucy Eucliffe. I don't want to change my name!

Also, they have a little sister that's my age! Her name is Yukino Eucliffe. I haven't really talked to her that much. Grabbing my panda and rocking back and forth, I buried my head in it. I was honestly so tired of this life. Why did all the worst things have to me? I cried a little, and I could feel my eyes go puffy. I didn't even notice my door open slightly.

"Oi, Lucy or whatever your name is." Sting poked my head.

"OI!" He jabbed my head even harder. I glared my death stare at him (with puffy eyes)

"What the fuck do you want?" I hissed. He put his hands up and step back.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" he teased.

"ARGH I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, YOUR STUPID SPEEDINGM MY PARENTS, MY EX-BOYFRIEND AND MY WHOLE LIFE! SOMEONE JUST GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" I screamed.

"Woah, chill man."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed again, running out. I didn't even know where I was going as my tears clouded my vision. Somehow, I ended up at the front door and I ran out. I was going to change. Leave my past behind. Make a new me. A new appearance. A new personality. A new everything.

* * *

Okay, so I know I suck at sad scenes. I suck at sad scenes, happy scenes, even fighting ones. I'm sorry. Truly very sorry if you were expecting something more dramatic. I'M SO SORRRYYYYY! _


	10. Chapter 10

Omigosh, I have 100+ reviews! I can't believe it! I love all of you so much! Thank you so very much! I can die a happy person now. ;)

* * *

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_I was going to change. Leave my past behind. Make a new me. A new appearance. A new personality. A new everything._

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 10.

My eyes a little red and puffy from crying, I walked around the streets of Magnolia. My eyes caught a sign that said 'Cancer's FBM'. FBM meant Full Body makeovers. Wow, I guess I hallucinating so much that I'm imagining that the shop's name really is Cancer's FBM. I walked in the stylish shop.

"Your hairstyle is done now-ebi." My eyes widened as I saw Cancer standing right in front of me.

"Thank you!" the girl who was sitting in the chair squealed and handed cash to him, running off.

"C – cancer…?" I whispered.

"Lucy-ebi!"

"CANCER!" I screamed, tacking him in a hug. "C – cancer, I missed you so much! So much has happened and I just… WAHHH!" I cried, clinging onto his shirt.

"Princess?!"

"Lucy-hime!"

"Oi, brat!"

"We are!"

"Y – you guys..!" My eyes teared up again and I jumped unto Loke's outstretched arms.

"I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" I yelled, now crying tears of happiness.

"Lucy-ebi, what are you doing here?" Cancer asked, cleaning up the hairs on the floor. I breathed in and slowly breathed out, explaining everything. From the festival, to Jellal and to me moving to the Euliffes.

"W – why that Jude….!" Loke growled, clenching his fist. I sighed.

"Well, that's it. I need to change now. Change for the better. I need a full body makeover, Cancer. Can you help me?" I stood up and turned to him, looking at him in the eyes. He nodded.

* * *

-After the makeover-

"Princess, you look different, but I still lo-"

"Loke…" I smiled. This was perfect. The perfect appearance, just what I needed. My hair now had pink streaks in it, and my usual ponytail was moved near the middle of my head. I had a chain on my right ear that connected to an earring in my lip and a black spike collar on my neck. I had a black half top on with a black jacket and leather shorts with above ankle height leather boots. Some eyeliner and mascara was visible on my eyes, but there was no makeup besides those two.

"Thanks Cancer. Here's the money. I'll visit you soon." I smirked at him and threw a wad of money.

"Lu –"

"Keep the change." I walked out the door with my new appearance. Oh, how this was going to scare the others. I earned stares and glares from other people. They all avoided me, scared that I was one of those 'bad people'. It was getting pretty dark, but I was nearly at my new house.

"Hey girlie, want to hand out with me?" A crude looking guy came out to me with a packet of cigarettes in one hand, a bottle of sake in the other. I held out my hand expectantly and he gave me a cigarette and a lighter.

"Thanks." I lit the smoke and inhaled the smoke, then exhaling. This wasn't that bad, but I wasn't planning on using them full on. I think.

"Well girlie, want to hang out?" He smiled at me and I forced a smile back. Ew, disgusting.

"No thanks." I walked away.

"But I gave you a cigarette!" he pleaded. I just shrugged and punched him in the face. That had sent him packing. I rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" I heard Sting yell.

"What do you wa – Lucy?" He stood there with his eyes bulging out of his sockets.

"Sting, who is i-" Rogue fell over. I snickered.

"Yo, I'm back."

"Lucy-sa – What happened?! Did Lucy-san get kidnapped? We'll give you money! Where is she?" Yukino panicked. I walked up to her and ruffled her hair.

"I am Lucy, sweetie. Well, I'm off to bed." I stated, now walking in the direction of my room.

"Wait, Lucy. We just want you to know that Rogue is going to be a teacher at your school, and our parents have changed your name." I exhaled and turned around, glaring and walking up to Sting.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"I growled.

"Rogue is starting a – as a teacher at y – your school." he shivered and looked away.

"The other one, idiot." I growled again. How dare they change my name?!

"Your name has been changed to Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe." He shivered again. Huh, I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Oh, that's fine then. Rogue, I look forward to seeing you in a suit." I winked at him and he turned red, whispering random things. I stretched my arms as I walked towards my room. I had a small idea of the house now. I finally arrived at my room and lay on my bed, exhausted.

"I guess it's just you and me, right Mr Panda?" I whispered sadly.

"Goodnight, Jellal." I whispered to no-one as I fell asleep.

* * *

"Lucy dear, it's time to wake up. Lucy!" I heard a female voice trying to wake me up.

"W – what time is it?" I asked the person.

"8:45, dear." I opened my eyes and saw Skiadrum there.

"Hey mom." I waved at her and she smiled at me. It wouldn't hurt to call her mom, would it?

"Sweetie, we've decided to cancel the engagement with the Dragneels. Just so you know. My my, you are looking very bad ass these days," she winked. I gave her a big bear hug.

"I love you, mum. Thanks for doing that for me." She returned the hug then slapped me lightly on the arm.

"It's time to go to school, dear. You better hurry up," she warned.

"OH SHIT!" I cursed. I ran around the room multiple times, managing to eat breakfast, brush my teeth and grab my bag. I didn't change, since I had worn my clothes from yesterday.

I ran outside and called for a taxi.

"Fairy Tail Academy, and step on it!" I growled. It was already 9! I groaned. I guess I was going to be late.

* * *

-At school-

"Thank you for answering the roll. The only person who isn't present is-"

The door slammed open and Lucy stood there.

I sprinted towards my class and slammed the door open.

"Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe, present." I smirked and made my way to my usual seat.

"L – Lu-chan?" Levy whispered.

"What happened to Lucy?"

"Woah, she looks different!"

I walked towards my seat and swing my legs over the desk.

"Oi, Rogue, mark me present, yeah? Pretend I was on time. Mum's gonna get mad," I snickered.

"Mum?! Eucliffe-sensei, are you and Lucy related?" A random girl asked.

"Y – yeah, she's my um…." Rogue looked over to me, while I looked at him, amused. He gulped before answering. "She's my little sister." Some of the girls squealed while the other fell off their chairs and started whispering to each other. Levy walked up to me.

"Lu-chan, what's going on? She grabbed my wrist and I shook her off.

"Rogue's my older brother. End of story," I stated calmly.

"N – now class, please calm down." Rogue stuttered, trying to calm the class down. The rowdiness of the class had somehow attracted Erza as she stomped across the hallway. Everybody scrambled to their seats as I walked over to Rogue, leaning on the teacher's desk.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF TH-" Erza stopped when she saw me.

"Lucy…"

"Duh, that's me." I rolled my eyes.

"Erza-senpai, Rogue is Lucy's older brother! Kyahhhh!" a girl squealed.

"I don't see what's the problem, little kiddies. Are you really that bothered by it?" I sent a meancing glare to every single person in the room.

"Lucy and Rogue, come with me now." Erza commanded.

"Sure thing, president."

"H-hai."

We both walked outside.

"Rogue-sensei, you need to learn how to be more strict with the students. The studetns here at our aacademy like to make foold out of the teachers. You need to avoid this." Erza looked at him sternly and pushed up her glasses.

"H – hai."

"You may go now." Rogue shook while walking back towards the classroom.

"Class, be quiet or else I'll be sending you to Erza!" he barked. I heard everybody shut up. Learning from expriance, huh? Nice.

"And you, Lucy." she looked at me and bit her lip.

"What? Just hurry up." I complained. She sighed.

"We're all very sorry, Lucy. Natsu at the most. Please forgive him." She looked at me with sad eyes. Erza, saying please? Was she really this serious?

"..I'll think about it. I'm going now." I walked off into the classroom and left her there. Everybody had already scrambled to their seats and were writing down notes that Rogue was scribbling on the board. He had pretty neat writing, for a Maths teacher. He was the teacher for special maths.

"Lucy! Write these notes down!" Rogue barked, looking over his shoulder.

Using a little girl's voice, I complained. "Awh, why don't you call me little sister instead?" His cheeks turned pink. I snickered quietly to myself.

"J – Just copy it down!"

* * *

-At break time-

I stretched my arms and walked towards my locker, chucking my books inside and grabbing some pocky and a box of cigarettes. I know it was bad to smoke, but around these times, it was pretty depressing and I had to. I shoved the box and a lighter in my pocket and made my way towards the cafeteria, where Gajeel, Levy, Mira, Freed, Gray, Lyon and Juvia Erza, Natsu and Lisanna were sitting.

Hearing both of their names together made me barf. Everybody was sitting in their normal seats, except that Lyon had dragged a hair over next to Juvia and Lisanna was sitting in MY spot next to Natsu. Sure, I wanted to murer her for taking my spot, but who cares.

Inhale the smoke, exhale a puff of air. Calm down.

"Yo, idiots. How's it going?" I stood up next to the table.

"L – Lucy…. why are you smoking and what happened?" Natsu demanded, standing up. All the things on the table clattered around.

"Nothing." He marched over to me and garbbed my wrist.

"I asked, what happened?" he glared at me and I twisted his hand and kicked him in the knee.

"Ever touch me again and I'll rip you to pieces," I hissed dangerously. He backed away.

"Oh, what's this? Little Lisanna took over my seat." I looked over to Lisanna and raised a brow, waiting for an explanation.

"I j – just wanted t – to sit next to N – Natsu." She was acting brave, but inside I knew she was scared shitless. I inhaled the smoke and exhaled, looking over to Gajeel, who had an arm outstretched.

"Gajeel, what are you doing?" Levy asked innocently.

"Just watch," he replied back.

"You sure, Gajeel?" He was asking for a smoke. At school of all places! Then again, I was smoking too. He nodded quietly. I walked over to him and gave him a cigarette.

"Lighter?"

"Nope, we're going to have to light it the other way." I looked over to Levy.

"Don't hold this against me, okay?" She nodded unsurely. I put my cigarette closer to Gajeel and he did the same, till they were both touching. He inhaled it quickly, and a spark appeared on his cig. He nodded again.

"What the hell?! That was like an indirect kiss!" Natsu screeched.

"Natsu, calm down." Lisanna used a soothing voice to calm him down but It didn't work. Haha, that's right. It only works on me. Suck on that, Lisanna.

"NATSU!" Erza yelled. He obeyed her and sat down, pouting.

"That's right, Natsu, calm down. You've got little Lisanna to take care of, don't you?" I glanced over to Lisanna who was fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Well, you can have that spot for now. I won't be going back until I see Je-" I stopped and breathed heavily. Jellal, Jellal Fernandes. My saviour. Oh how I missed him. Oh, how my heart ached.

"U – until I see…. see J – Jell…" I couldn't even say his name. I ran off in the direction of the roof and ignored the sad glances that everybody was giving me.

Tears pricked my eyes as I opened the door and slammed it open, sitting down. Tears slowly made their way down my eyes as I smoked in silence. Well, until I heard something. Or someone.

"W – who's there?" I demanded, wiping the tears out of my eyes. I walked around the side catiously only to see…. Rogue!

"Oh, it's just you." I calmed down and sat next to him.

"Watcha doing here, _onee-san_?" It was so fun to tease him sometimes. He blushed a little pink and I jabbed his cheek.

"Awh, _onee-san_ is blushing! _Kyahhh!"_ I smiled and felt the wind pick up.

"S – stop that." He stuttered.

"Hm… how about no?" I suggested. He sighed in defeat.

"Just stop smoking." I huffed at him and took one more breath, throwing it at the fence and making it fall through the holes.

"Oi Rogue, I'm sleepy. I'm going to lay on your shoulder."

"B –but class is –"

"Who gives a crap," I yawned, leaning my head on his shoulder. He sighed again and ruffled my head as I chewed on the chain connecting from my ear to my lip piercing.

"I guess your personality didn't change, now did it?"

"Shut up. I'll only act like this around you. _I love you~"_ I teased again, giggling. Rogue blushed even harder.

"_I love you too, idiot~" _he teased back, poking his tongue at me, still blushing.

* * *

I opened the door roof door quietly and heard Lucy's voice.

"I guess your personality didn't change, now did it?" I heard a guy's voice talking to someone.

"Shut up, I'll only act like this around you. I love you." My fist clenched up as I heard Lucy giggle.

"I love you too, idiot." The boy said back. I got even more enraged.

"LUCY! WHO IS THAT GUY?!" I yelled, stomping over to her. How dare he say that to MY Lucy! Wait, when was she mine in the first place?

"She's my-"

"What does it have to do with you?" she hissed at me, stopping the guy from talking.

"I – I… Uh…" I didn't know what to say! I guess it really wasn't any of my business.

"That's right, now go away. Away from my life forever." Ouch. That stabbed me right in the chest, making it feel like I was being stabbed by a million needles. I looked at her one more time and she looked at me, still glaring. I sulked away and off the roof.

"Oi Rogue, you're blushing again!" I heard Lucy laugh as my fist clenched again.

"S – shut up. Just go t – to sleep." I could practically hear the cheesiness from the door. I ran out, not wanting to hear their sappy love lines anymore.

"Hey Lucy, who was that?" Rogue asked me, staring at the sky.

"Old friend."

"Wh –"

"Natsu Dragneel. Don't even ask why I hate him. You don't need to know." I replied back. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to sleep, okay? Goodnight." I breathed softly and closed my eyes. I wish I could see Jellal again. I miss him. Where is he? I want to see him. I want to hear him talk. I want to hear him say my name over and over again. I want to see him. Where is he? I want to see him. I want to hear him. Jellal…. I miss you. Please wake up soon.

* * *

Yay, I updated again! I'm updating really fast now, even though I have a lot of homework, haha. Manga, Anime and Fanfictions before school and homework:)

Please review & support my other stories!


	11. Chapter 11

Wowie,some reviews about Natsu to die haha, poor Natsu.

* * *

Previously On The Last Chatper.

_Jellal…. I miss you. Please wake up soon._

* * *

I yawned and opened my eyes to see a fence and the sky. I felt a nice and cool breeze on my skin and tried to lift my head up put felt a slight pressure on it and looked up. Rogue was resting on my head. I laughed a little and check the time on his watch, lifting his arm up. Oh crap, it was 10:30! We had slept for half an hour.

"Rogue… Rogue! Wake up!" I shook his head by shaking my head lightly.

"Mrphmm… 5 more minutes…" he mumbled.

"No way Rogue. You've got class." I countered. He mumbled something incoherent and went back to sleeping. I carefully pried his head off mine and let him lay his head on my shoulder.

"Fine, five more minutes. Only five minutes, okay?" He uttered a small 'yes' and went back to sleeping. I chewed on my chain string again. Why did Erza ask me to forgive Natsu? I thought that he loved me. I thought that the forced marriage would be a happy one, but he shattered my dreams. I wish I was Mira. Or Levy. Or maybe Erza. They already have their husbands set out for them. I sigh escaped my lips as put Rogue's head in my lap and starting stroking his hair.

My blood froze for a few seconds as I heard the door open, but I reverted back to my calm state.

"Lucy..?" A familiar voice called out. Great, Erza was here.

"Lu-chan!" A voice yelled. Levy's going to wake up Rogue with their screaming!

"Oi, blondie." Typical Gajeel.

"Lucy-san!" Ugh, Lisanna the she-devil.

"Lucy!" The she-devil's angel sister.

"Hey Lucy!" Why Natsu? I groaned. Why the hell were they here?

"Lucy, we would like to ta-" Erza started talking but I stopped her.

"Shut the fuck up, he's sleeping!" I whispered. Erza shut up and sat down in front of us.

"We'd like to talk to you about what's happening right now. We'd like to support you as much as we can," Erza explained, putting her hands in her lap.

"L – Lucy…. Who's there?" Rogue mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"It's no-one honey, just go sleep," I cooed. Hopefully, he wouldn't remember me sweet talking to him when he woke up.

"Mm… okay.." I sighed in relief and looked at the group. Erza, Levy, Mira, Natsu and Mira were sitting in front of me and Gajeel was standing on the side, away from our sight.

"L – Lucy-san, w – who's that?" Lisanna asked timidly. Why would I answer to her?

"None of your business," I spat back at her. Mira hugged Lisanna and looked at her worriedly.

"Stop being so mean to her! What did she do to you?" Natsu yelled.

"Oh no," Levy groaned, putting her head in her lap and stretching her arms.

"Gihihi, you've done it now," Gajeel snickered from the corner. I stood up, ready to fight him.

"GACK!" Rogue fell down and made a weird sound. Oops, I forgot Rogue was there.

"Lucy!" he complained.

"Shut the fuck up, I'm in a fight. Stay quiet or I'll tell mum about…," I searched for something to use against him," you sleeping at school or some shit." He looked at me alarmed and shut up.

"Listen up Pinky. If you hadn't broken up with me and left me heartbroken, none of this fucking drama would have happened," I hissed.

"Psh, what did I do to you?! All I did was break up with you," Natsu shrugged. I scoffed.

"Just broke up with me?! Why you.." I growled, grabbing him by the scruff of the nexck and slamming him into the wall Rogue was leaning on, making him jump back.

"Shut your fucking face, Pinky. If you didn't break up with me, you wouldn't leave me heartbroken. If you didn't break up with me, I would've had a nice future with you and your family. If you didn't break up with me, I wouldn't have been abandoned by my fucking father. If you didn't break up with me, JELLAL WOULDN'T BE IN A FUCKING COMA!" I screamed at him, tears pricking my eyes.

"L – Lu-chan.." Levy covered her mouth with her hands and starting crying.

"Lucy.." Erza whispered.

"Look at what you've done to my life, Pinky. All because of YOU." I spat in his face as he looked at me in horror. I grabbed Rogue's things and grabbed his hand.

"Let's fucking go already." I dragged him towards the door.

"W – wait, Lucy! Lucy!" Rogue stuttered. Natsu slumped down and covered his eyes.

"L – Lu-chan!" Levy cried, running over to Erza, who comforted Levy. Lisanna ran to Natsu as Gajeel just watched closely at Lucy.

"Gihihi.."

"Wait, Lucy! Lucy! I can walk by myself!" Rogue yelled desperately. I scowled and let go of him.

"I'm going to get my shit. Bye." I left him at the Mess Hall and everybody stayed silent as I walked across towards my locker.

"Fucking Pinky." I whispered to myself as I grabbed some random book, a pencilcase and a water bottle. I stomped angrily towards my class, glaring at everybody in my way. I slammed the door open and everybody stared at me, giving me weird looks.

"Alright class, sit down. English is starting." I heard Mr Laxus' deep voice at the door and a scowled. Why English, of all subjects. He called out the names on the roll and finally came at mine.

"Eucliffe Heartfilia, Lucy," he called out. I raised my hand out and rested my cheek on my hand. He raised an eyebrow but shook it off and called out the rest of the roll.

"Today, you're going to have to copy down more class notes then start on a project." Everybody in the class booed and took out their books. I also took out mine and grabbed a blue pen, scribbling random things on the left page.

"Alright, it's finished. Copy that all down." I raised my hand and looked at me.

"Mister, I don't want to." Simple and to the point.

"Well, you have to. Your parents paid for you to go to school." He stated.

"I still don't want to write all that crap down." I nodded towards the neat writing on the board. He walked up to me and put his face close to mine.

"Well, you're going to have to." He whispered. I smirked.

"Well I don't want to. Two can play at this game," I purred. He visibly flinched.

'As much as I like your attitude, you're going to have to write this 'crap' down." he whispered back lowly. I looked into his emerald eyes. They were very mesmerising.

"Fine." I whispered. He smiled and walked back to his table.

"Sorry for the interruption class. Keep writing and after that, get into pairs. If you want," he glanced over to me and I looked at him," you can work by yourself. I'll write the instructions on the board." I kept scribbling down the notes and looked around him to see what he was writing.

"Work…by…yourself…or…in..pairs..and…talk...abo-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped. The person immediately shut up.

"Don't disrupt other peoples' learning, Lucy." the teacher scolded. I glared at him and he turned around, continuing to write down the notes on the board.

I collapsed on my table. English had just finished and I was already tired. What have I got next?

"Alright, everybody sit down! Man!" Mr Elfman's voice roared throughout the classroom. I rolled my eyes and shoved my face into my arms. He called out the roll slowly, saying the word men! right after every single name.

"Alright, today we're learning about Ancient Egypt! Man!" A few cheers and a few boos were heard.

"Alright, men! Let's start the lesson, men!" he roared. I've had enough of this. I stood up, making all my things clatter koudly and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going, Lucy!? Be a man and sit down!" I turned to look at him and squinted.

"Shut the heck up with your man. First of all, im not a man. Second of all, I hate humanities. Third of all, I' skipping class."

"Bu –"

"I'll tell Makarov and Ms Evergreen." That shut him up.

"Oohhhh…" the class echoed.

"MAN!" Mr Elfman yelled at them. They all burst out laughing and I saluted to the people in class, smiling at their behaviour. I walked around the hallways, and ended up at the roof, as normal. Sitting down at my usual spot, I sighed.

Things to think about today:

Lisanna

Forgiving Natsu

Natsu

Natsu

Natsu

Natsu

Jellal

I sighed again and blew my bangs, chewing on my chain. First up on the thinking list: Lisanna. Little slutttt. I stretched my arms and lay my legs out. I guess she was really a little devil. Or maybe she just wanted to be with Natsu. Either way, she was a devil. Mira should up her game, cause that lil devil is going to have Mira wrapped around her slutty little finger.

Nearly all of what to think about: Forgiving Natsu. And Natsu in general. Natsu… Stupid bitch. If he didn't break up with me all of this shit wouldn't have happened. Except the car incident. That was my fault. Even if I forgave him, what good would that do? Make him happy? No way in hell did I ever want that idiot to be happy.

Last thing to think about: Jellal. Jellal, my hero. Jellal, my crush. Jellal, my best friend. I miss him so much that my heart aches. My heart skipped a beat and clenched together. Why? Why, out of all people? Why him? And why me?! Why did all these stupid things have to happen to me? I wish I could just drop down and die somewhere. Oh, I know. Zombie apocalypse. All the zombies can eat me till I die. Or maybe I'll just be eaten by my imaginary friend named Bob. Who knows. Maytbe I should just die in a hole. Ugh.

"FUCK YOU WORLD! I HATE YOU.." I screamed. Wow, maybe I should do that more often. Kinda felt nice.

_Ring ring!_

Great, it's bell time. I rolled my eyes to myself at the kiddy nickname. Bell time. I wish I could just go back to primary school where I had no worries at all. I stomped the ground angrily and grumbled towards my locker.

-Hours later-

* * *

I sighed. Why was Natsu so hung up Lucy? I was right in front of him! I yelled silently to myself and finally found myself at my destination – Sabertooth bar. I was wearing a right black top, a short black miniskirt and black stockings with black heels. I hoped I would find at least something to do here. I entered the bar. It reeked like wine and sweat. Ew. I cringed at the smell and walked in, sitting at a seat at the bar.

"What would the little miss like today?" I heard a smooth and sexy voice call out to me. I looked up and saw a blonde haired man with a scar above his right eye. He was wearing a butler uniform and cleaning a cup.

"Just water," I groaned, burying my head into my arms. The karaoke was pounding into my head and giving me a headache.

"Here you go." I heard a glass cup clink onto the table and I took it politely, chugging the water down.

"So, what's wrong with you? Family issues? Love problems?" He gave me a charming smile and went back to cleaning cups.

"The last one. What a stupid idiot." I scowled and asked for another glass of water, and the man accepted it, pouring another glass.

"Is he cheating on you? Or maybe he won't look at you?" He gave me the glass cup and I drank the water again.

"Why are you so interested?" I asked suspiciously.

"You should try working at a bar. You have no idea how many nut cases you get here." I laughed a little and he did too.

"What's your name, little miss?" I thought about the chances of me being friends with this guy. He was nice, good-looking, and also understood me.

"Tell me yours first," I demanded. "And give me some alcohol." He nodded towards me and filled my cup with sake.

"This one's on the house. Also, my name? Sting. I'm not telling you my last name yet." He smirked and gave me my cup. I looked at it funnily and grabbed the cup, pouring the cold and refreshing liquid into my mouth.

"Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss. Give me more sake!" I barked. He chuckled.

"More sake? Are you drunk?" He asked quietly.

"No way! I want more!" I cheered. He gave me another glass and I chugged it down. Glass after glass, I chugged them all. I was reaching my limit. 4 sake bottles lay around the table, empty. My glass cup was also empty, and sitting right in front of me.

"I… w – want… more!" I yelled to Sting. He waggled his finger in front of me and I tried to bite it, but he quickly took his finger away.

"No way, Lisanna. You've had too much." He grabbed all the sake bottles and disposed of them, putting my cup in the sink.

"I want more!" I whined. He walked around to me.

"Come on, let's go. " He put an arm behind my neck and the other behind my knees, carrying me bridal style.

"Whaddya doinggg?" I asked, my voice slurring.

"Taking you home. Where do you live?" he asked nonchalantly.

"D – don go asing g – girs addresses s – so esily." I couldn't even say a whole sentence properly. My head pounded and I felt dizzy.

"Come on, where do you live?" I'll take you home." He chuckled. I felt the cold breeze on my skin and looked up, seeing darkness.

"I l – like youuuuuu." I smiled giddily.

"Do you, now?"

"mmhmmm." I smacked both my hands onto the sides of his face and pressed my lips to his, slowly kissing him. He dropped me from shock and I took this chance to wrap my hands around my neck. He struggled a little but then melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist to bring me closer towards him.

"Lisanna…. You're… Drunkk…" Sting whispered between kisses. I stopped and pushed him away lightly.

"I don care." I whispered back. I looked into his eyes and he edged his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me, but instead got a knock on the head.

"Let's go. I've got to take you home. I don't think I can take you to mine." He lifted me up again and I giggled.

"Yay! Let's go hoooome~ Home with Stinggg~ home with Stinggg!"

* * *

Sorry for the shitty chapter. I don't like this chapter. I think it's bleq. But I'm like updating nearly every week. You readers are happy, right?** Oh, and for my story Intimidating Flower, please pick a pairing even if you're not reading it! If you aren't, please read it! Thank you! (:**

I was full spazzing for the new chapter and the new episode of Fairy Tail.

To the chapter:

What the hell is Sting doing?! He's been sitting there for like a billion years! Does he need to take a shit or something?!

LOL, fail orga. Faaiiiiil. Jura was like WHABAM and knocked you out!

Jura, do you like Laxus? Ew, disgusting. Nice eyes? LOLOLOL.

To the episode:

Wendy is so freaking inspiring and amazing! She's so cute! Did you know that she's actually 15 or 17 or something because of the 7 year timeskip?! Geez.

I don't want to watch the next one It's where Minerva tortures lucy! Poor lucy! Wahhh!

Please review and support my other stories!


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously. _

"_Yay! Let's go hoooome~ Home with Stinggg~ home with Stinggg!"_

* * *

Alright, so um… hey. I feel like dying in a hole right now omfg. Sorry if this chapter is crappy, I just have a lot going on right now. You know, at school and stuff…. Never mind.  
Fairy Tail Academy. Chapter 12.

* * *

I walked in my room and chucked my towel on the floor. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. It was pretty late, and Sting hadn't come home yet. I guess he really was a bartender at some kind of club or something. I sat down quietly in front of my vanity, staring at my appearance. I guess people really would give me rude stares and walk away from me. I took my ponytail our and let my hair flow down. I grabbed a brush and brushed it till it was straight.

"Guess It looks a little nice, huh.." I whispered to myself. My hair was dead straight, blonde with pink streaks. I changed into the alternative school uniform, a white shirt with a light pink bow tie and a light pink skirt.

Yesterday, I was just really pissed. Really pissed at Natsu. Maybe I shouldn't have said all those mean things. I sighed and rubbed my face. What have I turned into?! I changed into a black top and casual green shorts.

"Rogue, where are you?" I called out. I still hadn't gotten used to this ginormous mansion.

"Over here!" he yelled. I heard his voice coming from down the hallway. I opened his door and observed his room. White walls with normal white curtains. A table pushed to the back of the room, the bed to the right of the room. Some guitars were on the opposite side. To the left near the table was a drawer.

"Where are you?" I called out again, putting my hands on my hips and looking around.

"Right here." I looked around and saw Rogue drying his hair, wearing a black shirt and pants.

"Oh, okay. Nice room you got here. You play guitar?" He nodded and chucked the fluffy towel on his bed, letting it lay on the blankets.

"I've been playing for about… 2 years now. Want to hear a song?" I nodded and he grabbed a brown guitar with fading black marks on the sides. It looked really cool. He grabbed a black pick and started strumming. I watched as he elegantly strummed the guitar with his slender fingers. The music was so beautiful, and I love the song he was playing! It was Rain Sound by B.A, a Korean song. Before long, I found myself singing along with him.

_Come on skinny love just last the year,_  
_Pour a little salt you were never here,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer._

_I tell my love to wreck it all,_  
_Cut out all the ropes and let me fall,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Right in the moment this order's tall._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And in the morning I'll be with you,_  
_But it will be a different kind,_  
_'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,_  
_And you'll be owning all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_And I told you to be patient,_  
_And I told you to be fine,_  
_And I told you to be balanced,_  
_And I told you to be kind,_  
_And now all your love is wasted,_  
_Then who the hell was I?_  
_'Cause now I'm breaking at the bridges,_  
_And at the end of all your lies._

_Who will love you?_  
_Who will fight?_  
_And who will fall far behind?_

_Come on skinny love,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my._

The song finally ended, and he looked at me, shocked.

"You have such a nice, clear voice. How come you don't enter singing contests and talent shows?" Rogue asked, bewildered at the fact that I had never sung in any contests of the sort. I shrugged.

"Dunno. I guess I never really thought about it." He put the guitar down.

"You should sing in a contest or something! I'm sure you'll get a promotion to become a singer!" he urged. I didn't really want to sing as a profession.

"Nah, I don't want to sing in front of other people. Ew." I replied bluntly, swatting my hand in front of my face and trying to dismiss the subject.

"Please? Just one time. Promise me. I'll organise a singing talent show for the school. Just one time. Please." he begged me. Why was he begging so desperately? Should I say yes? Or should I say no? There were no benefits, or anything to lose, was there?

"…Fine." I gave him a mini glare and he smiled, ruffling my hair.

"OI!" I yelled at him.

_Ding dong!_

"That's probably Sting. You coming?" I hopped off the bed and ran towards the door, and opened it.

"Yo, what's u- Ew, you smell like…" I leaned in and took a whiff. "Alcohol." I scrunched up my nose and pinched it.

"Duh, I work at a bar. And nice hair." He complimented, wiping his shoes and putting them on a rack, walking inside and smelling like a human pub.

"Go take a shower!" I barked, my face turning a little pink.

"Yes, mom," he replied sarcastically.

"Welcome back," Rogue greeted. Sting nodded at him and walked towards his room, getting ready to shower.

"Wait, where's Yukino?" He asked, turning around.

"She's been gone fore a few days, idiot. She was training to become a nurse, remember? She had to go overseas or something for a bit," Rogue shrugged.

"Oh, too bad. I was hoping for another girl around the house," Lucy frowned.

"Is there any food? I'm starving!" I yelled, walking towards where I thought the kitchen was.

"Lucy, the kitchen's the other way.." Rogue pointed towards the opposite direction and I turned around, blushing.

"S – shut up. I knew that. I was just… testing you. Yeah, testing you." He chuckled and I marched towards the kitchen.

"Anyways, where are mum and dad? Are they always not at home?" I asked Rogue while infiltrating the giant white fridge and the giant pantry.

"They always have business meeting or something, so they're not home very often. Sometimes they come home to eat and sleep, but that's REALLY late." Rogue shuffled around and scratched his messy hair, emphasizing the really.

I frowned. "You want to eat something? I'll cook it for you."

"You know how to cook?" He looked at me as if I was a crazy lady.

"Well, duh, idiot. News flash: I'm a girl. I thought all guys knew girls were trained to cook and such?"

"Wow, I thought you were a guy." I grabbed a frying pan and hit him on the head lightly. "Baka!" He rubbed his head.

"Make… something with chicken. I feel like eating chicken." I nodded and grabbed a few ingredients.

"I guess you guys just eat takeout all day, what with all the takeout boxes in the bin. How about some Honey Chicken Thighs or something?" Rogue's eyes sparkled. I tied my hair and put on a blue apron that I found.

"Yes! A real meal!" He cheered. I smiled. I guess they weren't as bad as I thought. I crushed, mixed, cooked, flipped and did all sorts of things. When I was in the Heartfilia estate, I absolutely LOVED cooking with everybody.

After 10 minutes, I finally finished cooking. The three plates had the chicken on the left side, some wedges, salad and tomatoes on the side and drizzled lightly with white wine.

"I…SMELL..FOOOD!" I heard Sting racing down the hallway.

"Look, Lucy made us chicken! Chicken!" Rogue announced excitedly, nearly bouncing on his chair.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! HOMEMADE FOOOOOOOOOOD!" Sting screamed, sitting down in his chair, bouncing like a dog.

"Sting, Rogue, wash your hands." I commanded. They washed their hands immediately. They were such kids on the inside. I pushed their plates towards them.

"Itadakimasu!"

"ITADAKIMASU!" They chorused, digging in immediately, bits of food flying everywhere. I ate my food slowly, and in the blink of an eye, they had passed me their plates.

"Seconds?" Their eyes sparkled in amazement and I shook my head, grinning like an idiot. Lucky I had made lots.

"What's the magic word?" I took their plates and put more chicken on there.

"PLEASEEEE?!" I handed back their plates. This happened back and forth. By the time they were full and I had finished eating, they had eaten at least 4 servings, while I had only eaten one and a half.

"Woah, that was great. Where did you learn to cook like that, Lucy?" Sting patted his stomach and smiled, satisfied.

"Somewhere. Anyways, it's getting pretty late. Well, it is late." I glanced at the clock – it was already 11:30!

"Let's go, let's go. We gotta sleep." I let my hair out, taking the blue apron off and ushering the two off their seats.

"But I'm too full…" Sting whined. He burped, and Rogue did the same. They both grinned and high fived. Were they honestly acting like spoilt children now? I got a pen and put in two servings of the chicken wrapped in glad wrap.

_Feeling Hungry? Here's some Spicy Honey Chicken Thighs. Hope it's nice._

_Love, Lucy._

I smiled and popped the lid back on.

"HURRY UP AND GET TO BED!" I barked.

"H – hai!" Hey squeaked, running towards their rooms. I walked towards my room, turning off all the lights on the way.

"Goodnight, Lucy." Rogue said.

"Goodnight, Rogue." I said back.

"Night, Lucy!" Sting yelled.

"Night Sting." I said back.

"Night Rogue!" Sting yelled again.

"Night Sting." Rogue said.

What children. I guess they didn't see their parents a lot when they were kids. We all grinned and closed our doors. I peeled my blankets open, snuggling in them and falling prey to my dreams.

* * *

Beep Beep! Beep Beep!

I swung my hand and smashed my alarm clock. Damn alarm clock and its crazy beeping. I yawned and changed into the alternative uniform, leaving my hair straight.

"Rogue, you awake yet?" I banged on his door.

"Mmm…" I heard him mumble from the other side. I slammed the door open.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ears. He jumped up from shock.

"Whassahappenwhatwhathey?!" he yelled.

"Wake up, fool." He tried to hit me but I dodged, walking out towards the kitchen. I got a bowl, pouring milk and cocopuffs in the small bowl, seating myself at the pretty stone table.

_Thanks for the food, honey! It was delicious!_

_Love, Mom and Dad._

I smiled at the note and ate my breakfast in silence, and after eating, did the rest of my morning routine.

Brush teeth. Grab keys, bag and other things needed in my bag. Grab snack and lunch. I ran to the door and saw Rogue getting in his black convertible. I quickly opened the door and jumped in the front seat.

"Leggo!" I whooped, fastening the seatbelt. Rogue drove quicker than the average person, zooming through the cars quickly.

"Weeeee!" I yelled. He was going so fast! We soon reached the school, where everybody was buzzing around. I swallowed my saliva and felt a weird pit in my stomach. Today, I would apologize for all the trouble I had caused. I walked up to them shakily.

"I'm very sorry for yesterday. I apologize." I bowed down a little and they stared at me, shocked.

"I – it's alright, Lucy. We understand." Erza waved her hands in front of her.

"Yes, it's alright Lucy. We would all act that way in your shoes." Mira smiled.

"Where's Lisanna?"I looked around for her but couldn't find her.

"Oh, and Natsu as well."

"Lisanna wanted to take the day off today, and I think Natsu had to go with Wendy to some kind of event at her school." I nodded and walked off.

"Thank you." Short, but simple and to the point. I grabbed my crap for Science and slammed my locker door closed.

_Ring ring!_

There goes the bell for class. Everybody rushed and ran towards their classes, while I just walked slowly. When I finally reached my classroom, I slammed the door open.

"Look, it's Lucy!"

"Lu-chan!"

"L –Lucy.." I hesitated but bowed slightly.

"Sorry for the trouble I caused yesterday. I hope you can forgive me. Thank you." I stood back up and trudged towards my seat. Mr Gildarts came in and we did all of our work on atoms and stuff. I basically ignored him for the whole session though. When the bell finally rang, I grabbed some hot cross buns from my locker and headed through to the cafeteria, ready to go to my favourite spot at the rooftop.

* * *

"W – where am i..?" I groaned and held my pounding head. The curtains shone in my eyes and I stuffed my head in my pillow.

"What happened yesterday? All I remember was I went somewhere…" I drank some water and aspirin I found on the table next to me and looked around. This definitely wasn't my room.

"Yo, are you awake?" I turned my head and saw a blonde-haired guy and looked down, breathing a sigh of relief. Good, I had clothes on. He was wearing a bartender uniform and sitting on a chair.

"Who are you? Wait… You're Sting!" I moved back against the wall and he chuckled.

"Well, little miss Lisanna, do you remember what happened yesterday?" His chuckle turned into a smirk as he moved his chair closer towards me. All I remember was I got drunk, then I think he carried me somewhere, and…. I blushed beet red.

There was no way in hell I had kissed him! Noo!

"I'm guessing by your tomato red face that you remember what happened? You were pretty drunk you know. We're at my house. Luckily, I sneaked you in when my brother and sister went to sleep." He ran a hand through his hair and I looked around the room for a second time.

I was on a plain blue bed with white sheets with a matching pillow. There was a table at the end of the bed and a bedside table next to me. Next to the bedside table was a small display shelf, and then there was his wardrobe. His room wasn't too shabby.

"Well, Lisanna Strauss, what are you going to do now?" Sting walked over towards me and placed his hands on the wall next to me.

"Want a reply of what happened yesterday?" he whispered, inching his face closer. By reflex, I kicked his face with my foot.

"Calm down, I'm only joking." He rubbed his sore face and gave me a plate of food.

"Jerk." I snatched the plate away from me and ate the food. It was bacon, eggs and ham, and it was delicious!

"Be thankful that my sister had leftovers. Otherwise, you'd be starving." I ate the food quickly.

"You keep talking about your sister and brother. Who are they?" I asked, putting the plate down on the table.

"No –one you should know. Remember, I'm not telling you who they are yet!" he winked and I blushed a little.

Wait, why was I blushing?

"Anyways, I'm guessing you've got school. but who cares! Let's go on a date." He threw a bunch of clothes at me.

"Wear those. I just grabbed a random bunch of clothes from a store. I didn't choose them out for you, so don't get the wrong idea." I looked at the clothes he gave me – most of them were dresses. I choose a white sleeveless dress with flowers on it. It reached down to my mid thighs and looked kind of expensive. Maybe he was rich. I was about to change but then forgot Sting was still standing there..

"What are you doing? Get out!" I chucked a pillow at his face.

"Alright, alright. I just need to grab some clothes." he grabbed an outfit out of the wardrobe and walked out.

"Just holler out when you're done, okay?" I nodded and he closed the door.

I guess he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I quickly changed into the dress, wearing the black heels I wore yesterday.

"I'm done!" I smoothed my dress out and waited for Sting. He opened the door and placed his uniform back in the wardrobe.

He was wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves, blue jeans and blue converse. He had pretty good style, too.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

And there we were, two random people who had just met each other, going on a date.

* * *

I know what you people are thinking.

OMIGOSH WHY IS LISANNA WITH STING?!

Well, i understand, i think.

Oh, has anybody read the new Fairy Tail chapter? Brace yourselves for some spoilers.

* * *

**OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE FAIRY TAIL WON THE FREAKING GRAND MAGIC GAMES I SWEAR I SCREAMED WHEN I SAW THAT AND STARTED CRYING. **

**I SO KNEW LECTOR WAS THERE UNDER MILLIANA'S COAT! I SOOOO KNEW IT! I THINK I SAID IT IN SOME OTHER FANFIC LOL. ANYWAYS, YAY!**

**I NOW SHIP MILLIANA AND STING. IT'S WEIRD, BUT I STILL SHIP THEM. YAYUR.**

**HAH DIE MINERVA THAT'S RIGHT GO CRY. GO CRY YOUR SORRY ASS OFF. IGNEEL, IF YOU'RE IN THE HERD OF 10,000 DRAGONS, GO BEAT UP IVAN. GO BEAT HIM AND ALL OF SABERTOOTH EXCEPT FOR ROGUE.**

**ROGUE JUST WANTED FRIENDS D: ROGUE MY HUSBAND. :( **

**AND OMFG THE DRAGONS NOOOOO! AND THE PRINCESS. I'M LIKE STFU PRINCESS JUST STOP, OKAY?! STOP WITH ALL THIS ECLIPSE SHIT, ALRIGHT? I JUST WANT EVERYBODY TO LIVE. I DON'T WANT CHARLE'S FREAKING MIND FUTURE THING TO COME TRUE. EVERYBODY WILL LIVE. LUCY WILL NOW BE THE ONLY ONE LEFT. NUH-UH. AIN'T HAPPENING, GURL.**

* * *

Woop! There it is. Tell me what you thought about the new chapter, ne?

Please review and support my other stories! X


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Haha, most of the people oppose to the Sting and Lisanna bit. I'm really sorry about that! But I really don't want Natsu and Lisanna to end up together. Nor do I want her taking my husband Rogue :'D

And one more thing – I am so fucking sorry for this damn late update. It's just I have so much work I swear, I want to shoot all my freaking teachers in the head. As you can see, I'm FREAKING STRESSED AS SHIT. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP. SO FUCKING SORRY TO ALL OF THOSE WHO WANTED TO READ THIS SOONER. FRREAKING HELL.

I swear, life as a freaking middle schooler is hard. In your terms, it's probably middle school. But for Australia, high school starts in year 7 and I'm in year 8 :L

* * *

_Previously._

_And there we were, two random people who had just met each other, going on a date._

"Well, that was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Sting and Lisanna were sitting on a grassy green hill, watching the sun. It was a nice golden orange colour, the shadows of birds seen occasionally flying across. Lisanna smiled a little.

"I guess it was." She bit into a piece of chocolate that Sting had bought for her.

"Anyways, Sting, how old are you?" Lisanna looked at him expectantly.

He pointed to himself and chuckled. "Me? I'm a young 25." Lisanna gawked at him.

"25?!" she shrieked a little too loudly. "Calm down Lisanna, calm down Lisanna. NO! You just went on a date with a 25 year old man!" she shrieked again. Sting feined a look of hurt.

"Am I really that old? How old are you then?" He pouted, an arrow striking Lisanna's heart. She could practically hear her heart glowing happiness. Why was it doing that? Why?

"S – seventeen…" He shifted closer towards her and their hands grazed softly. She turned away, trying to avoid his gaze since she was blushing.

"Don't worry, it's only an 8 year difference. It'll work, right?" He moved a bit closer as Lisanna calmed down and faced him, only to see his face hovering over hers.

"What do y – you mean, it'll work?" She was silenced by the pressure pushing against her lips. She gasped in surprise as she fell over on the grass, Sting falling over her. She felt his smirk and gasped again when she felt his tongue sliding into her mouth.

"S – sting.." she moaned, giving into the kiss. She dropped her things and grabbed his shirt, pulling her closer to him. He smirked again and cupped a hand over her ear, bring her face closer and deepening the kiss. They stayed like that for a bit, and ended the kiss with a string of saliva between them. Lisanna gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Be my girlfriend?"

"Of course."

* * *

Yukino Eucliffe walked down the streets of Magnolia, carrying her big suitcase with the name tag at the back of it.

"At long last… I'm home!" She pressed the doorbell and heard the thumping of feet down the house, chuckling to herself. The sun was just setting and she looked at it, feeling a small glow of happiness.

"Hello?" Yukino turned her attention to the big brass door, recoiling for a bit when she saw a girl, younger than her, answer the door. She had blonde hair with visible pink highlights which was tied up into a high ponytail. She was also holding a metal spatula and wearing a blue apron.

"H – hello, I'm Yukino Eucliffe." Yukino bowed and her thought jumbled. What was a girl doing in their house? A maid? No, Rogue and Sting hated maids. What about… their girlfriend? Yukino nearly fell over in shock. Who's girlfriend?

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe, just call me Lucy! Rogue, where are you!? Yukino's home! Also, no need to bow! Yukino looked up at the smiling girl as she walked into the kitchen. Yukino followed, still not noticing the fact she said Lucy Heartfilia EUCLIFFE.

"Oh, Yukino. Welcome back." Rogue said in a lifeless voice, as per usual. She dumped her things on a couch and sat at the kitchen table, where Lucy had handed her a plate of eggs, rice and greens.

She watched in shock as Lucy hit Rogue on the head. A bad idea. He would get so mad at her –

"Ow, what was that for?" he whined, rubbing his head.

"Your sister just came back! Be nicer to her!" She scolded.

"Or else I won't give you any dinner," she added. He grumbled at her and she tapped her foot.

"Welcome back, Yukino!" Rogue turned to her with a fake smile plastered to his face, which looked utterly disgusting. She gave him his plate of food and he accepted it happily.

"Excuse me... are you…. Rogue's girlfriend?" The spoonful of food Rogue had shoved into his mouth was spat out and stuck to the wall, while Lucy fell over.

"She doesn't remember me?" Lucy thought, chucking a little.

She stood up and looked at Rogue, reading each other's' eyes.

Rogue gave her the lets-just-go-with-it look.

Lucy gave him the why-do-we-have-to? look.

Rogue gave her the just-for-fun look.

Rogue slowly put his arm around her hip and he felt her small glare on him.

"Wow, how did you find out so easily?" Lucy giggled like a schoolgirl. Yukino looked to Rogue, who smiled slightly. Rogue, smiling? This was a change. Rogue's pierced Lucy's waist lightly with his fingers just for fun, making her twitch. She stepped on his foot, making him wince.

"H – how long have you guys been d – d – dating?" Yukino stuttered, still shocked by the fact that the two were ACTUALLY dating.

"U – um…." Lucy looked towards Rogue, who nearly panicked.

"2 months," he replied quickly. Yukino smiled at the two.

"Congratulations!" They both nodded as Lucy went back to the stove.

"S – so… Have you guys…. done IT?" Yukino blushed.

Rogue spat out the food he was chewing, while Lucy fell over.

"W – what?" Yukino asked, staring at the two frantically.

"Ewwww!" Lucy squealed, climbing back up.

"I see how it is now, Lucy." Rogue gave Lucy a mini glare and turned away from her.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey," Lucy said, giggling.

"Actually, Yukino, we're not actually dating. I'm your new sister, Lucy Heartfilia Eucliffe." Lucy flashed Yukino a grin. Her cheeks went red.

"Y – you mean you guys tricked me?" Rogue and Lucy nodded, grinning at her. Yukino flushed red and stormed off to her room, making Rogue and Lucy snicker at each other childly.

"Speaking of which, I've got to go to the hospital soon," Lucy said, frowning a little. She leaned on the kitchen counter opposite Rogue, her face cupped in her hands, elbows digging into the table.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Rogue passed his empty plate to Lucy. She grabbed it, walking slowly towards the sink.

"No, I've just got to visit someone…" Lucy sighed loudly, walking back to Rogue.

And it finally dawned on him – he remembered the first time they had met. From the car crash.

Rogue paused for a moment, silence enveloping the both of them. Since they were engrossed in their own thoughts, they didn't notice Yukino had entered the kitchen silently.

"I wonder what's happening?" Yukino noticed the heavy atmosphere and decided to stay hidden for a bit and eavesdrop.

"W…Was that because of S – Sting and I?" Rogue had paused a few times in his sentence, not wanting to look at Lucy in the eye. Her lips pressed together, wondering if she should be angry.

"Yes...it was." She sighed again, pulling the hairtye out of her hair and taking off the apron.

"We really are sorry…Lucy…" Rogue looked down sadly.

"Well, the least you could do is visit him with me, alright?" Lucy lifted his face and gave him a sad smile, making his lips curve up a little bit.

"Alright," he answered softly, Lucy letting go of his cheek.

"I'm sure you want to know what happened too, right, Yukino?" Lucy peered to the side of the kitchen table, making Yukino's innocent little head peep from her little hiding spot.

"Y – yes…" she answered sheepishly, standing up.

The three had driven in Rogue's car – Rogue being the one driving. Lucy had explained what had happened from start to finish. Right from when Lucy had first entered Fairy Tail Academy to the end. Of course, this had shocked both Yukino and Rogue.

It broke their hearts (well, broke Yukino's heart, we're not too sure about Rogue) that Lucy had to endure so much in her life. The three had a sort of confession session on the way to the hospital. On the way, Lucy had actually discovered that Yukino was 24, a BIG age away from Lucy, even though she was sure that they were the same age.

* * *

"Well, we're here. Let's go," Rogue said, getting out of the car and closing the door. Yukino and Lucy did the same, the three of them walking towards the hospital. Lucy looked at the big building and bit her lip.

Once they had walked in, Lucy was the first one to approach the receptionist.

"Hello, I'd like to visit J - Jellal Fernandes please?" Lucy's voice wavered, the feel of his voice lingering on her lips, memories flashing through her mind.

"Hai, this way please." The receptionist in the stiff white-collared shirt, black pencil skirt and black heels bowed, directing the three towards room 153.

Lucy looked at the door, staring intently as the receptionist walked away. Rogue and Yukino looked at Lucy worriedly.

"You want to go in first? Don't worry, we'll wait here," Rogue said softly, giving her a small smile. Lucy gave him a small smile back, holding some flowers in a vase and a card she had bought on the way. She held the small doorknob, twisting it slowly. She nearly burst into tears again when she saw Jellal's sleeping face on the bed.

She rushed to put the flowers and the card on the table, sitting next to him in a flash, holding his hand.

"Your hand is so cold…" Lucy mumbled, stroking his hair sadly. A small smile appeared on her face as she remembered she had pulled out his hair the last time she had done this. Her hands traced his eyes, the line of his nose, his tattoo and to his mouth.

A tear slipped out of her eye and she smiled at him lovingly, stroking his face .

"Please, wake up… I miss you." Lucy buried her face into the hospital bed, her tears flowing down a bit faster.

Lifting her head up slowly, she smiled at him again and rubbed her eyes with her sleeve. She walked outside, seeing Rogue and Yukino.

"You guys can go in now." They both nodded, walking in as Lucy sat down. She was going to recall all of her memories about her and Jellal but was interrupted by a loud squeal coming from the hospital room, accompanied by a harsh "Calm down, Yukino!"

Lucy rushed in and slammed the door open. Rogue was what seemed like trying to desperately calm down a Yukino who had jumped out of the chair she was sitting down, hands on her face like a blushing schoolgirl.

"W –what happened?" Lucy demanded, stepping in.

"You guys would look so cute together!" Yukino squealed, unlike what she was acting like before. Lucy facepalmed, her hand hitting her forehead as a big slap.

"You screamed just for that? What if people were sleeping? Think of your surroundings, Yukino!" Lucy scolded, hands on hips. Yukino pouted and made a sulking face. "Hai…" She looked from Jellal to Lucy once again and supressed another high-pitched squeal with her hand, making both Lucy and Rogue facepalm.

"Well, are you guys finished? I think we should get this crazy Yukino out of here," Lucy smiled, holding the door for the two to walk out. They both followed her silently, Rogue and Lucy ignoring Yukino's little outbursts of squeals.

* * *

"Where are we going, Sting?" Lisanna complained, holding Sting's hand.

"Back to my place," he said, flashing her a grin.

"I swear, if you do anything dirty…" Lisanna eyed him suspiciously and he put his free hand up in mercy.

"Woah, easy there tiger. I'm not going to do anything." He paused and leaned towards her ear.

"Just yet," he whispered, Lisanna rubbing her neck near her ear, his breath tickling her. She giggled, and saw Sting's house.

"Ooh, we're here!" She ran towards the door and rang the doorbell.

"I can't wait to meet your siblings! Oh, and your parents!" Lisanna stepped back, waiting patiently on the doorstep. She gasped when she heard the door open.

"Oh Sting, you're back." A female voice came from the door, making Lisanna's blood run cold. Was it who she thought it was?

The door started opening, Lisanna nearly shaking from anticipation and fear. When the door swung open, Lisanna's worries went down the drain, because what was waiting for her was complete and utter death.

"L – Lucy-san?" Lisanna quivered, biting the inside of her bottom lip.

"Oh, do you know Lucy? She's my sister! Look Lucy, she's my new girlfriend!" Sting grinned and pointed to Lisanna, swinging his arms around her shoulders while simultaneously trying to take his shoes off.

Lucy's mouth hung out wide. Was this real? She blinked, all three of them staying silent. Lisanna and Lucy locked eyes, Lisanna's hands starting to shiver.

"O – oh, I –is that so? T – that's nice," Lucy said with gritted teeth, her face plastered with a fake smile, a vein appearing on her forehead.

"I know! She's so cute, isn't she?" Sting smiled and kissed Lisanna on the head, making her giggle. She stopped immediately when she felt Lucy's gaze on the two.

"C – come in…" Lucy left the door open, walking off into what she thought was the lounge.

"Sting! I missed you~" Yukino jumped onto Sting, startling Lisanna and making her jump back.

"Yukino! Get off me!" Sting grumbled, pushing her face away with his hand, making her pout.

"Hi! I'm Yukino Eucliffe, Sting's sister!" Yukino said cheerfully, getting off Sting, making him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Come in, come in!" Yukino rushed the two, making them take off their shoes immediately and run to the lounge. Sting sat next to Lisanna on a crimson red chair, while Yukino, Lucy and Rogue sat on the opposite side on a matching chair.

"So, how old are you?" Yukino had a devious glint in her eyes and rubbed her hands together greedily. Another vein popped on Lucy's forehead as she cupped her face in her hand and faced towards her left. Rogue looked worried – worried for Lucy and worried for the fate of the couple sitting in front of him. When Yukino set her mind to something, she didn't give up. EVER.

"S –seventeen…"

"What year?"

"I'm a freshman, same as Lucy."

"Ooh, 8 year difference. Don't worry, it'll still work out. Hehe…"

Lisanna sweatdropped at the evil Yukino. Sting took this as a chance to snake his arm around Lisanna's waist, making her squeal, "Eep!"

Sting chuckled and pulled her closer, Lucy getting angrier by the minute.

"Why me?! Why do I have this stupid brother?!" Lucy whispered in her head, her mind in shambles She stood up abruptly, making everybody flinch in shock.

"I…I'll be in my room." Lucy stomped off, leaving the four sitting there. Yukino reverted back to her normal self, looking at Lucy's stomping figure worriedly.

"I'll go check on her." Rogue stood up with a deep sigh, his body feeling extremely heavy.

"No, wait." Lisanna put a hand out and shook her head. "I'll go instead. It's probably my fault."

Lisanna jumped back in shock when she saw both Yukino and Rogue glaring at her slightly. She blinked, but those expressions wore off. Was it her imagination?

"Her room's the 2nd last on the left in the hallway. Don't take any other routes, just go straight," Yukino explained, Lisanna nodding while she walked off in search of Lucy's room.

"Well then." Lisanna turned to Sting, making him gulp. Despite her many personalities, Yukino was also known as a serious person.

"Sit down, Rogue. Now." He let out a small whimper and sat next to Sting immediately.

"Why don't you, Sting, explain to me about your, ahem, speeding?" Yukino checked her nails, her face turning into a glare and she looked at Sting.

"W – what speeding?" Sting's palms started sweating, a bed of sweat visible on his head.

"You know….the one with the blue haired boy?" Yukino looked up to Sting expectantly. "And don't think you're getting away with this," Yukino added, shifting on her seat, sitting like a lady.

"We just bumped into him a little bit, that's all. Right, Rogue?" Sting turned to look at Rogue, but he just shrugged, making Sting bit the inside of his cheek.

"From what I've heard, he's in a coma." Sting started to twitch around in his seat, fiddling with his fingers.

"He'll wake up soon, won't he?" Desperation was evident in his voice a heavy mood weighing on his shoulders.

"I swear, you have no itty bit of decency! How could you – no, HOW DARE YOU GO OVER THE LIMIT?! YOU COUD'VE TAKEN SOMEONE'S LIFE, STING! YOU ARE SO DAMN LUCKY, SO DAMN LUCKY THAT HE'S JUST IN A COMA. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT LUCY HAS EVEN BEEN THROUGH?" Yukino screamed, gripping onto the armrest of the chair hardly, tears streaming down her face.

Sting stayed silent, watching as Rogue walked over, rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ears.

"Should I tell him?" Rogue asked Yukino quietly. She looked up at him and nodded, Sting bracing himself for what was about to be told to him.

* * *

Lisanna gulped, finally reaching the creamy white door of Lucy's room. Her fist rose up and down hesitantly, not sure if she even had the courage to face Lucy.

"I won't bite, you know."

Lisanna jumped when she heard Lucy's voice through the door as she gulped again.

"D – does that mean I c –can come in?" Lisanna called out with a raspy voice.

"…You can open the door, but you can't come any closer than 5 steps away from the door."

Lisanna held the small knob, twisted it, and pulled the door open. Lisanna awed at Lucy's excellent taste. The walls were striped white and lime green, a few random prints appearing occasionally. There was a big chalkboard on the left side of the room filled with words, pictures, drawings and random printouts. Next to the blackboard on the far corner, there was a red bookshelf filled with small plushies, school books and photo frames. Some were up, other were faced down.

A pink bed was on the right corner of the room, a window and a bedside table next to it. A walk in wardrobe and a vanity were placed on the right side of the room, the vanity standing out clearly.

Lisanna walked in three steps and sat down, Lucy's back faced to Lisanna, hugging what seemed like a big panda – possibly the one from the festival.

"What do you want?" Lucy spoke in a soft tone, the sleeves of her shirt rubbing against her face. Was she crying?

"I just… wanted to say sorry. I know that I am in no place whatsoever to be apologising to you at all, but I want to apologise sincerely. I'm honestly very sorry, Lucy-san. It was sheer fate, or coincidence, that I met Sting the day that I did. I had no idea that Sting was your brother. I'm so sorry, Lucy-san." Lucy peeked at Lisanna, nearly falling over when she saw Lisanna bowing on her hands and knees. Lucy turned around fully, red puffy eyes peeking from the top of the panda's head.

"There's no need for you to bow. I…understand." Lisanna got up slowly, ignoring some muffled screams from outside. Probably the neighbours.

"Does that mean... that you're forgiving me?" Lucy eyes squinted slightly, making t look like she was slightly glaring at Lisanna, making her flinch mentally.

"Of course not I'm not forgiving you. I will never forgive you for what you've done to me." Lisanna felt like crying then and there, but deep inside, she knew she deserved it.

"Just remember this – I'm enduring it. For everybody – for Sting, for my new family and for the people at school." Lisanna gulped and nodded, Lucy turning around and lying on her bed in a sleeping position. Lucy sighed silently as she heard Lisanna exit and close the door softly.

"What am I going to do with my life!?" Lucy rasped out silently, curling into a ball on her bed, small tears sliding down her face.

As Lisanna walked out, she felt a very eerie and heavy atmosphere coming from the kitchen. She shuddered, not daring to walk into the kitchen.

"S – sting! I'm going home for the day! Bye!" she called out shakily, walking towards the door as she heard silence envelop the whole house.

"Well, guess I better get going… Mira-nee is going to be mad at me…." Lisanna groaned, putting on her shoes agonisingly slow and walking out the big black gates. She turned around, looking at the big estate looming over her like a tower.

"Goodnight, Sting, Lucy-san, Rogue-kun, Yukino-san…" Lisanna turned on her heel, heading towards the direction of her house, the stars shining brightly behind her.

* * *

**A/N: **AND AGAIN , I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LATE CHAPTER. EXTREMELY SORRY. SORRY, SORRY, SORRY.

Also, sorry for the Sting and Lisanna pairing, haha. It might be there to keep. Maybe.

I KNOW THIS STUPID, SHORT AND CRAPPY UNEDITED CHAPTER WILL NEVER MAKE UP FOR THE LONG TIME YOU GUYS HAD TO WAIT. I AM EXTREMELY SORRY, HONESTLY. *bows down on hands and knees*

**Please read and support my other stories – The Proposal, Darkness, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously._

"_Goodnight, Sting, Lucy-san, Rogue-kun, Yukino-san…" Lisanna turned on her heel, heading towards the direction of her house, the stars shining brightly behind her._

Lucy stared blankly at her calendar.

July 7th – Mum's anniversary!

She sat there quietly, her face blank, her whole body stiff.

"Guess it's that time of year, huh…" She ran a hand through her hair and got up, getting ready for school sloppily. She drifted like a ghost to the kitchen, not aware of Yukino making her lunch.

"Lucy, why are you wearing casual clothes?" Yukino looked up towards Lucy. She was wearing a plain black dress with lace on the top and on the hem.

"Need to go somewhere…today…" she mumbled, walking around in circles.

"Oh dear, I think she's gone crazy. Sting, Rogue! Something's wrong with Lucy!" Yukino called out, hearing the two's heavy footsteps rush down to the kitchen.

"Is she finally dead?!" Sting yelled, body crouched and arms out like a ninja. Sting expected a beating from Lucy but got nothing.

"Why is she walking around in circles?" Rogue asked, attempting to stop Lucy.

"Oi, Lucy, what's wrong? Why are you in casual clothes? Today's a school day, remember?" He shook her by the shoulders and jumped back when a tear slid down her face.

"Look what you did, Rogue!" Sting teased him.

"S – shit! What do I d – do?!" Rogue panicked.

"Mum…" Lucy whispered, limping into Rogue's arm.

"What? Mom? Argh!" Rogue caught Lucy in his arms, her consciousness slipping away.

"Wait, didn't her mom pass away?" Sting asked, helping Rogue to lay Lucy down on a sofa.

"Hm… Ah! Her mother's death anniversary?" Yukino said, a lightblub clicking in her head.

"Ah, no wonder…" Sting said, sitting down.

"I think she just fainted on impulse. She'll probably wake up soon."

"AHH!"

"AHH!"

Lucy shot up and screamed, making the trio scream as well.

"Who what when where why?!" Sting yelled out, crashing on the floor.

"Ah, sorry. That happens every time, so don't worry. Just… continue what you were doing. Rogue, Sting, I'll be away for today, alright? Tell the others…" Lucy said bitterly, grabbing a black coat and a small black bag/purse.

"Wait, Lucy! Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Rogue called out as she grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open.

"I'll be fine…" They watched as she walked through the door and closed it, black heels clacking outside.

Rogue sighed. "Well, off to work, then…"

-X-

"I don't think Lu-chan's coming to school today…." Levy whispered, looking up at the sky, the others waiting for the first period bell to ring.

"Hmm? Why not?" Erza asked, closing her locker door and facing Levy.

"It's her mum's anniversary..." she said in a nearly inaudible murmur, her eyes glistening and starting to tear.

Everybody stood there, frozen. They weren't really shocked, they were just… sad. Everybody knew that Lucy's mother had passed onto the other world, but her death anniversary barely passed their minds.

Well guess what? Welcome to reality.

-X-

"Hi mum. How've you been?" Lucy wiped the last speck off her mother's grave, holding her mother's favourite flowers – white and pink lilies. She placed them on the small gravestone, her heart clenching.

"So much has happened and I….I just miss you, mum! Please, just come back!" Lucy choked out, tears springing out of her eyes.

"I just need someone to talk to mum! I just want you back!" tears continued leaking down her eyes and she crouched down, the droplets of water plopping onto the stone. She turned her head sharply when she heard a gasp and looked around – nobody was there.

"Who's there?!" Lucy demanded, taking a few steps back.

"…Just me…" Lucy's ears perked at the familiar voice and her eyes nearly turned into a penetrating glare when she saw Natsu.

"Why are you here? Have you come to tease me?" Lucy hissed, taking a step away from him, eyeing him suspiciously. He was wearing a black suit, black shoes and matching black tie. Her eyes followed his gaze as he looked towards a grave next to him.

_Blaze Dragneel_

_XXX- XXX_

_A loved grandfather, father and son._

"Oh… I'm sorry for your loss…" Lucy mumbled, wiping the remaining tears out of her eyes.

"M – me too…" Natsu and Lucy locked gazes for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't long before they had burst into laughter for some strange reason.

"Why…are…we…even…laughing?!" Natsu said between laughs.

"I don't even know!" Lucy laughed, clutching her stomach.

Of course, everybody had thought it was weird – two teenagers laughing in a graveyard. Of course it was weird. Soon enough though, their laughter had died down.

"Ahh, that was funny." Lucy wiped the last few tears from her eyes, her stomach nearly threatening her to start dying in another fit of giggles. Suddenly, the mood had turned serious as Natsu walked over to Lucy's mother's grave.

"W – wha?"

"Hello, Lucy's mum. Layla Heartfilia. I'm Natsu Dragneel, one of her….friends. I have just come to say that I sincerely apologise to you and your daughter for all the grief I have caused her. no, I am not her boyfriend in any way. I know that she's got a lover that she's waiting to wake up. I know this is not enough – I can't even express my apologies to you and your daughter. Just let me say one thing – I am extremely grateful that you gave birth to such a beautiful daughter. I honestly love her – as an extremely close friend of course – and hope you can forgive me."

Lucy's eyes watered and she stood there in shock watching THE Natsu Dragneel bowing in front of her mother's grave. Never in her life would she predict this. Never.

"N – Natsu! Get up!" Lucy grabbed Natsu by the arm and pulled him up.

"Wh – wh – what is wrong with you? W – what's with that speech?" Lucy asked, her faced red and flustered.

He looped his arms into hers, dragging her towards the exit of the graveyard.

"O – oi! Where are you taking me?"

"Let's go!"

"O- oi!"

Layla's spirit floated over her grave, smiling happily.

"I'll be watching over you, Lucy…"

-X-

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lucy screamed, her hair flowing backwards and grabbing onto the roller coasters handlebars hardly.

"Urgh….I'm gonna barf….." She looked over to Natsu who had just groaned, his face looking like a giant plum.

"Oh shut it, you! Learn to have some fun!" she yelled, the wind howling in her ears.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!" She yelled and giggled as the bright red flame-themed roller coaster went down a steep hill, making the 'Welcome to Lost Kingdom Amusement Park!' visible. The wind slapped against her mouth, making it feel weird.

"Llllllllllooooooooooooooooook, Nattttttsuuuu!" she gurgled, her saliva soaring above her head.

"Pfft, ahahahahahah!" Natsu laughed at her, his signs of motion sickness wearing away.

"Ssssshut uuuuuup!" she gurgled again, crossing her arms. She screamed when she noticed that her hands left the handlebars.

"Yes! We're nearly out of here!" Natsu cheered, a big grin on his face.

"Hey look! You're not motion sick anymore!" Lucy smiled, poking at his face.

"WOOH! SO THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE ON A ROLLER-COASTER! WOOOH!" Natsu screamed, arms flailing in the air, making Lucy giggle.

"Look, there's a photo camera thingy! Get ready to pose!" Lucy yelled, pointing at the big screen.

"3, 2, 1… say cheese!"

"CHEEEESE!"

When the two got down, they smiled at their picture. Lucy was smiling, hair in the air and making a peace sign with her hands while Natsu made a weird monkey face.

"Would you like your picture printed?" An officer asked the two, making them both nod. He punched a few buttons on a machine and two separate copies of the picture printed out. The officer grabbed them and gave it to the two and saluted.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too!" Lucy waved, grabbing her set of photos, Natsu doing the same, and dragging him to a small café.

"Ahhh, today was fun." Lucy stretched in her seat. She checked her watch as her eyes bulged.

"Woah, it's already three o'clock! We've spent ages here!"

"Maybe we should visit the others," Natsu said, waving his hand to a waiter. Lucy propped her cheek in her hand, staring at the menu in front of her.

"Hello there sir, madam. What would you like to order today?"

"I'd like a chocolate ice cream, please."

"And you, madam?"

"Hmm… how about a plate of macaroons and a strawberry milkshake?"

"Your order will be completed soon. Thank you." The waiter walked off towards the stall, leaving Lucy and Natsu alone.

"So… did you really mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"That…I had a lover waiting for me?" Lucy blushed, looking down.

"I'm not blind, you know. I saw you guys kissing each other that day." Natsu puckered up his lips, laced his hands and made smooching noises towards Lucy.

"W – what are you talking about?" Lucy yelled at him, slumping down. She could just die from embarrassment right now.

"You owe him a visit though," Lucy frowned slightly.

"Your meal is ready. Here you go." Lucy beamed when she was handed her order. Natsu, on the other hand, just grabbed his ice cream and chomped on it.

Lucy popped a macaroon in her mouth, humming happily," It's delicious!" While taking a sip out of her milkshake.

"Shit! Brain freeze!" Natsu yelled out, clutching his head in pain.

"Haha!" Lucy popped a few more macaroons in her mouth.

"Ouchhhhhh," Natsu hissed, his brain freeze slowly going away.

"Not my fault!" Lucy teased him, taking a sip of a milkshake. Natsu looked up with a sneaky look on his face and stole the last macaroon from her plate and crunched on it, smirking at her.

"Wha – hey!" Lucy yelled at him, giving him a hit on the head.

"Not my fault!" He poked his tongue at her and swung on his chair, hands on his head.

"Hmph," Lucy smirked, jerking the chair towards her under the table.

"OOF!" Natsu fell over his chair, crashing into the next table, which was vacant, luckily.

Lucy snickered Natsu, who stood up and rubbed his sore butt.

"That hurt…" he mumbled, sitting back on his chair.

"Want to go now?" Lucy asked, getting up, taking the last gulp of her drink.

"Wait, I have a question to ask you."

Lucy stood up anyways, standing in the middle of the street, hands on hips.

"Forgive me?" He flashed her a genuine smile, a rose in his hand. Lucy blushed red and grabbed the rose hesitantly, turning around quickly.

"Definitely not…" she mumbled. Natsu chuckled at her red ears.

"You better not fall for me again~" Natsu teased her, holding her hand.

"S – shut up! I h – have Jellal!" Lucy squeaked back at him, squeezing his hand.

**A/N: **Yes, that was a short chappie, I know. I'm sorry. I have no time to write a longer one right now, but I'll try and make the next chapter longer than usual! Thanks all of you for reviewing, following and favouriting! I'm so happy that we've reached 195 reviews! I am so happy! Let's try and make that 200 review, okay? xD

Also, tell me if there are any mistakes. My eyes are starting to fail me TT_TT

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **Alright! I've got good and bad news for you guys. Get ready!

Good news: As promised, this chapter is gonna be hella long! Yay! 15 pages for the 15th chapter!

Bad news: Bewarerere, the end of this fanfic is coming up. I know it's sad but…. it was soooo nice to have such lovely readers, I honestly love you all. Seriously. Like seriously. Get ready to read my hella long speech at the end :')

* * *

"_S – shut up! I h – have Jellal!" Lucy squeaked back at him, squeezing his hand. _

"Oi! Lucy!" I looked up from the book I was reading and spotted the salmon coloured hair of Natsu's, squeezing my eyes shut as a wave of breeze came crashing towards me.

"Oh, hi, Natsu." He motioned someone to move forward and I peeked around the corner of the small building I was leaning on, seeing the group standing there quietly.

"Hmph. Why did you bring them along? I was enjoying my peace and quiet, idiot," I pouted at him as he sat down next to me excitedly. The other shuffled along and sat opposite us, not saying anything.

"She won't bite, you know," Natsu said, a twinge of accusation in his voice. Lucy just shrugged and continued to read her book – the first book of the Hunger Games trilogy.

"So uh… Where were you yesterday?" Lucy flinched slightly, her head hands twitching.

"Nowhere.." she replied slowly, not looking up from her book. They all sensed the uncomfortableness coming from her tone.

"Actually, all of you owe a visit to Jellal. I'm guessing that you guys haven't visited him yet?" Lucy asked.

"N – no, not yet," Levy replied timidly, as though scared to even see Lucy.

Lucy noticed this and sighed heavily, crossing her arms and putting her book down.

"Look. I'm not as mad as you as you think. After all, we couldn't help what happened, right? At some point in everybody's life, something bad or heartbreaking will happen to them. But the thing is, we've got to move on and be strong, alright? And that's what happening to us now. We're have heart-breaking experiences. But we've got to forgive each other and move on. Together. And this is what's happening to us now," Lucy said softly, a sad expression replacing the blank emotion on her face from before.

"L – Lu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Levy wailed, pouncing on Lucy. Soon enough, everybody was playing stacks on Lucy, bawling their eyes o`ut. Except for the boys, of course.

"Alright, alright. Everybody get off. I lost all my brain cells trying to think of that speech for ages," Lucy mumbled, making everybody laugh. Finally. They were all finally together again. Finally.

The next few years passed with a whiz- Lucy, with her new resolved friend problems, and her slowly decreasing family problems. She never did find out about what happened to her father – there was no news of him business wise, either. Either way, Lucy had forgotten about them. She had continued to become closer and closer with her former friends – and actually, quite a lot happened in those past few years.

**-END OF FRESHMAN YEAR (SAME YEAR)-**

"You ready?" Lucy smirked to Gajeel, who was twiddling around, inhaling and exhaling loudly.

"Dunno," he mumbled, looking down.

"Oh, stop being such a wuss." Lucy frowned at him, looking up at the sky. He breathed in deeply again, shifting his weight to one foot, clutching the bouquet of red roses behind his back, the _For Levy _tag shining in the sun.

"She's nearly here. Alright. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Students rushed out of the locker bays, giggling, talking and laughing. As usual, Levy walked down to the school gate and waited for her parents to pick her up with Gajeel. The rest of the gang hurried everyone, whines and complains coming from their mouths. In a few minutes, everybody had disappeared, Levy standing in the middle of the courtyard by herself.

Gajeel walked up to Levy, hands still behind his back. Lucy grabbed Natsu and used his shoulder as a pillow.

"L – Levy….I…."

"Come on Gajeel, as we rehearsed!" Lucy thought to herself, urging him on mentally.

"Argh, I can't do this! Levy, I – I love you, please go out with me!" He blushed and scowled slightly, looking down, shoving the bunch of roses in front of him, holding them out for Levy, gripping them tightly. She blushed beet red, stepping back.

"I – I…."

Gajeel bit his lip in anticipation and felt the flowers slip out of his hands.

"I would love to be your girlfriend," she said softly, lifting his head up and pressing her lips to his. Almost immediately, he stood up and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her towards him. In actuality, Levy had actually grown taller, and was nearly up to his shoulders. Almost. Kind of. But they were still the perfect height.

Wolf whistles and cheers were heard from the rest of the gang as they kissed and some of the teachers stopped and murmured things along the lines of 'Oh, how cute, young love,' while cupping their cheeks and reminiscing.

After the two finished their little private moment, they linked hands on Gajeel walked up to Lucy, a smile on his face for once.

"T – thanks," he said, hugging Lucy for the slightest moment, making blush and nearly pull away, but then pat his head and grin.

"You're welcome."

**-END OF SOPHOMORE YEAR-**

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Lisanna beamed, her hands linked with Sting's, staring at the night sky.

"Yeah, it was," he mumbled, nudging her ear and making her giggle. They relationship was actually going quite nice and steady – Lisanna had managed to balance her studies and her relationship quite nicely, and the two were basically smitten in love.

"Ohhh, Sting and Lisanna! Hi!" Natsu waved from the town sqaure, his voice extremely suspiscious, making Sting facepalm. This was supposed to be a surprise, dammit! Natsu winked at Sting, making him shoot a glare at Natsu.

"Shit, I need to pee. Stay with Natsu for a bit, Lisanna, alright?" Sting ran off in a random direction, no questions asks.

"Heh, it's finally starting, hmm?" Gajeel said, who was sitting on a bench near the fountain.

"Shhh!" Lucy put a finger to her lips on the other side of the bench the couple were sitting at, looking in the direction of the tailor shop, where Sting was dressed in a white suit with a black tie, breathing in and out, holding a black box in his hand.

He caught Lucy's gaze and smiled nervously towards her, waiting for her signal.

"Go," Lucy whispered, clicking her fingers. In a second, lights in and around the fountain lit up, making it look like the water and the stone was glowing.

"Woah, so pretty!" Lisanna smiled, wondering what the special occasion was for. Lucy gave Sting a thumbs up and he nodded towards her nervously.

"Lisanna," he called out, walking towards her, the box behind is back.

"S – sting! What's with the get up?" Lisanna stuttered, blushing and stepping back.

"Lisanna Strauss – I fell in love with at first sight, even though you were half drunk," Sting chuckled, making her pout. "We have been dating for 1 year now, and I already know I love you. I know you're still in high school, but I don't care and I don't want anybody to take you away from me – I only want people knowing that you're mine. There's a 6 year gap between us, but age is just a number, right?"

By, Lisanna was breaking into tears, trying to wipe them off her face, Erza blushing, Lucy smirking, Gajeel and Levy grinning at each other and Natsu smiling goofily.

Lisanna gasped and more tears leaked out of her eyes as Sting took the black box out, opening it and revealing a shiny diamond ring sitting in purple velvet.

"Will you marry me?"

"YES!" The answer was immediate and Lisanna pounced on Sting, giving him a kiss. They both smiled dearly at each other and he kissed her tears away as he slipped the ring on her finger, letting her look at it in the light of the fountain.

"It's beautiful…"

"I think you're more beautiful than that, sweetheart," he whispered into her ear, making her giggle.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Lisanna gasped for the third time that day as everybody jumped out from their positions, raining flowers on the couple and lighting fireworks, shooting into the night.

"T – thank you, everybody!" Lisanna cried, facing Sting again.

"I love you," she pecked him on the mouth.

"I love you too."

**-LAST DAY OF SENIOR YEAR – GRADUATION DAY!-**

"Guess what Jellal?" Lucy stroked Jellal's face, her blonde hair laying on his body.

"I'm graduating today!" Small tears leaked out of her eyes, out of sadness and happiness.

"It's been a while huh? 3 years… I wish you could be here to graduate with me. I wish…. I wish you were just…with me. I miss you so much." She leaned back on her chair and bit her lip, looking at all the flowers, get-well-soon cards and gifts that were placed in every centimetre of the hospital room, a small pathway ploughing through them.

Everybody had changed in some way – in appearance or personality, though Jellal remained untouched. Except for his hair growing longer, of course. She glanced at the small white clock on the wall – 11:40. That meant 20 minutes till the graduation ceremony.

"Well, graduation's coming up. I've got to go. Bye," Lucy whispered, planting a small kiss on his cheek, leaving the hospital.

Jellal's fingers twitched slightly, reaching for the side of the bed, looking for someone, yearning for something.

"Lucy…."

"Stop it Gajeel! Just keep looking!" Levy hissed at her boyfriend, whose head was threatening to drop, eyelids about to close.

"But it's so boring!" he scowled quietly, squeezing his eyes so he could see the headmaster.

"Want some?" Natsu extended a packet of chips to Gajeel, who was sitting next to him.

"Don't mind if I d-"

"Both of you, shut up and listen!" Erza hissed from behind the two, making them sit up straight, eyes locked at the front of the gym.

"Serves you right," Lucy snickered.

"At least Gray isn't acting naughty," Juvia smiled, squeezing Gray's hand.

Of course, Gray had confessed to Juvia before Lyon had a chance. Actually, the Lyon and Gray were in a fight and Lyon had brought up Juvia and said he was going to confess to her. He said this, despite the fact she was standing right next to him. Before Lyon could grab her away, Gray confessed to her right there and then. Of course, she accepted, and the two were a happy couple. As of now, they have been dating for 1 year.

After the confession, though, it was revealed that Lyon already had a girlfriend – Sherry Blendy. Gray had demanded to Lyon why he had said all those things to Juvia and he replied by saying that he thought that Gray needed a move on, causing Lyon to have the last laugh.

"Cause they're goofballs, of course," Gray laughed.

"At least I'm not a goofball," Lyon said, staring at Gajeel and Natsu.

"All of you are goofballs," Freed laughed.

"Ara ara, calm down guys," Mira laughed, cupping her cheek, watching all of them fight with each other.

"And we shall now start the graduation process." The headmaster's voice boomed through the microphone, small chatter echoing through the room. Name by name was called out, some of the younger years eavesdropping. Tears were shed, shrieks of joy and happiness were heard.

"Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy snapped out of her daydreaming and saw everybody smiling at her and egging her on. She walked up the steps slowly and bowed towards Headmaster Makarov.

"Good job on graduating, my girl. I pray you go down the right path in your future," he smiled, handing her a graduation scroll tied with a velvet red ribbon on it, placing a small graduation hat on her head.

"And so, Fairy Tail Academy, Class of XXX, I invite you to take your tassels, flip them, and toss those hats in the air. Why? Because you did it! I'm sure most of us will remember this day – if not the night after – clearly for the rest of our lives.

Sincerely, and from the bottom of my heart, thank you all. Fairy Tail Academy will forever be your dear home."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Everybody cheered, scrolls and hats being tossed in the air, confetti streaming out in jets about everybody's heads, making them squeal even more.

"I guess we're not high schoolers anymore, huh?" Gajeel smirked at the crowd of people escaping out of the gym and slung his hand over Levy's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss high school," she breathed, leaning on her right foot and snuggling up to Gajeel.

"Why don't we get ready for the final ball?" Gray smiled, starting to walk out. Lucy smiled one more time at the school gym, getting flashbacks of her memories. Like the time she tripped over a soccer ball. Or the time she tripped on air and become the laughing stock of the class during Sport.

"Sure."

All of them walked out, leaving only Master Makarov standing on the stage and smiling goofily. He was enjoying his quiet little moment until he heard footsteps, nearly falling off the stage in shock when someone appeared in front of the gym doors.

"P – Principal Makarov!" The Principal blinked multiple times before tearing up.

"J – Jellal, my b – boy…." He was astounded by the fact that Jellal had such good timing.

"I…I'm back…." Jellal panted, bending over and putting his hands on his knees.

Principal Makarov cleared his throat and stood up straight.

"Jellal Fernandes! Even though you have skipped a few years of school, that does not matter! You have the brains – and the looks, I might add – to pass your high school years! Come up to the stage to receive your tassel and hat!" he boomed, making Jellal stand up straight. He walked slowly towards the stage, and shook the Principal's hand, receiving his tassel and hat quite gracefully.

"Congratulations on graduating, my boy. I pray you go down the right path in the future." The two shook hands again, and tears leaked out of Makarov's eyes.

"Don't forget about the graduation ball at 7 tonight! That's your opportunity to confess to Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct?" The Principal smirked at Jellal, his hand over his mouth and looking creepy.

"Wha- how did you know?" Jellal's hand flew to his face, trying to supress the blush creeping up his face.

"I have my ways. Now shoo, go. Get ready." With a flick of his hand, Principal Makarov made Jellal's feet move automatically to the door, stopping when the handle was right in front of his face.

"H – how…?" Jellal turned around to find the Principal, but when he did, he had disappeared, no trace of him in sight.

**-X-**

"Nearly finished, neechan?" Lucy closed her eyes as she felt some eyeshadow being pressed onto her eyes.

"Just a bit more, Lucy!"

Bleep!

"Look, my phone bleeped! Someone texted me!" Lucy whined.

"But it's a surprise!" Yukino squealed.

"Fine, I'll turn around then." Lucy swivelled around on her chair and opened her phone.

"_Nearly finished? Meet me in 10 minutes, Lu-chan!" _

Lucy punched a few keys on her phone and clicked the send button.

"_Sure thing, Levy! Can't wait to see what you look like!" _

"Alright, there you go." Lucy swivelled around again and closed her eyes.

"Nearly got itttttttt…there! Alright, you can open your eyes now!" Yukino squealed again and watched as Lucy's face turned to bored, from shock, then to amazement.

"Woah….this is me?"

"Yup!"

Light blue glittery eyeshadow swept over her eyes, mascara and eyeliner pencil making her eyes seem prettier and bolder. Her lips were covered with cherry pink lipstick and had concealer, foundation and a bit of pink blush applied to her cheeks.

Her outfit consisted of a pure white dress with lace around the chest and back, tied off with a neat ribbon on the front. The side of the dress was bunched up and wrapped with a bow, swivelling down in cascading swirls. Her hair matched the same effect, but little pink petals and glittery pearls adorned her hair. A golden pearl necklace hung on her neck, and a silver ring on her right index finger.

"And here are your shoes!" Yukino appeared with some black heels with a small bow on either side, holding them with one palm, her other hand presenting it to her.

"So pretty! Thanks, Yukino!" Lucy beamed, putting the shoes on.

"Oh wait, do you have my mask? It's a masquerade ball, right?" Lucy rummaged through her drawers for the mask she had bought the previous week.

"B – But your makeup –"

"The masks will be taken off halfway through the celebration, don't worry," Lucy assured Yukino, who looked like she was about to cry.

"Well, why don't we show Rogue and Sting? I'm sure they'll be particularly pleased to see you," Yukino chuckled, holding Lucy's hand and leading her out the room.

"I can't wait to see their reaction," Lucy giggled.

The two walked out of Lucy's room to the hallway, where Yukino called out the two brothers. Rogue, of course, was a teacher so he was dressed up for the occasion. Sting just didn't want anybody to steal _his little Lisanna _away from him, so he insisted on going.

"I can hear them!" Yukino squealed, jumping in excitement. As the two brothers rounded the corner, both eating popsicles, they walked forward, looked at Yukino, looked at Lucy, looked back at Yukino then quickly whipped their heads towards Lucy, dropping their popsicles.

"So, how do I look?" Lucy flashed them a grin and did a little twirl.

"….."

"…..Woah."

Both were breathless as they watched the 'Angel Lucy' twirl in front of them.

"Beautifu – I mean, you look nice…" Sting turned away, his face as red as a cherry.

"You look…..gorgeous –ahem." Rogue quickly covered up his response with a fake cough, the girls giggling at their reactions.

"Well, you don't look so bad yourself," Lucy smirked at Rogue, who was wearing a black suit and red tie. His messy black hair was slicked back in a mowhawk. Rogue would definitely get some dances with the ladies today.

Sting, on the other hand, was wearing a white suit, red rose on in his pocket and matching red tie.

"W – what?" The two blubbered out, their faces even going more red.

"Ooh, let's take a photo!" Yukino practically sped towards the study room to get the tripod.

"Oh, come on, you two." Lucy grabbed their arms and glanced behind her, her head nearly whizzing off at a speeding Yukino holding a tripod. She quickly assembled the camera and pressed a few buttons.

"Wait, Yukino! I need to tell you something!" Lucy called out before she could set the timer.

"Hmm, what is it?" Lucy whispered something in Yukino's ear. Something extremely suspicious that made her go red and nod meekly at Lucy.

"O – okay…I've set the timer!" Yukino called out shakily, linking her arm with Sting's.

"W – what are you doing?" Sting tried to back away as she held him in a grip force.

Lucy linked her arm with Rogue and grinned at him, which made him go red.

"_5, 4, 3, 2-"_

"NOW!"

"_1, click!" _

At the last second, Yukino and Lucy had planted soft kisses on the cheeks of their brothers, making them both flush red. Sting's mouth made some kind of blobby face, while Lucy, who had to stand on her tippy-toes to kiss Rogue, flushed an absolute cherry scarlet.

"Hehe!" Yukino giggled as the two boys slumped down on the ground, mumbling incoherent things.

**-THE PARTY-**

Jellal cleared his throat and straightened his tie in the bathroom mirror. His white suit, black tie and black shoes looked quite nice on him, he had concluded.

"I wonder what Lucy looks like…" he whispered to himself, reaching out to the mirror, a tear slipping from face.

"Yeah, I know! Too bad Jellal has to miss the-"

Jellal froze in shock as he saw Gray and Natsu round the corner. All three boys stay frozen in shock.

"Oh shit, my mask is off!" Jellal instinctively covered his face, but to no avail.

"J – Jellal…" Natsu stared in shock, taking a step back, his eyes wider than they had ever been in his life.

"Good to have you back, man." Gray walked up to Jellal and pat his back. Jellal flinched a little at the sudden change in mood.

"I – It's…g – good to be back…" A few tears slipped out of Jellal's eyes as he slumped on the floor.

"Get up, idiot. Guys and supposed to cry, right?" Natsu grinned at Jellal, holding his hand out to him. Jellal was brimming, no, overflowing with happiness. Finally. He was awake. He could see his friends again. Finally.

Lucy sat at a table quietly, rejecting offer after offer from people who had asked her to dance with them.

"Where is that damn Natsu…?" She whispered quietly to herself, tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

"Oh, Lucy!" As if on cue, she saw the salmon-haired boy wearing a white dress shirt, black pants + vest and loose red tie.

"Finally," Lucy groaned, standing up. "Let's go, I want to dance!" she pointed towards the dance floor and pouted at Natsu.

Natsu grinned and stood in front of Lucy, bowed his head down and stretched out an arm.

"May I have this dance?" A goofy grin was plastered to his face as he slowly put his head up.

"Of course," Lucy giggled, taking Natsu's hand and walking to the dance floor.

"Back two three, Front back three, Right leg, Left leg.." Natsu mumbled trying to remember the steps.

"Ow!" Lucy complained softly as Natsu stepped on her foot. He shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"Idiot. Just follow my lead." Lucy took the lead but the two still danced quite oddly, Natsu stepping on her feet multiple times.

"Alright, bye Natsu! It's time to swap partners!" Lucy said as she was whisked away by someone else.

"Bye!" He called out back. Lucy looked to who she had got as her dance partner, and nearly fell over.

"Gajeel?" she blurted out. Lucy had to admit – he looked pretty hot. His hair was slicked back and was wearing a suit identical to Natsu's, just bigger and the buttons were basically half undone.

"Shhhhhhh," he put a finger to his mouth and grinned under his mask.

"Whatever," Lucy smirked as she spun around.

"Oh god, we've got to change partners again," Lucy mumbled as she was whisked away by the next person, who was a random person she didn't know.

"Hi, cutie," his voice drawled. Lucy scrunched up her face in disgust at his slobber flying everywhere, squeaking a little as she was spun a little too fast, causing her to go dizzy.

"Ow!" she yelled as the guy stepped on her foot.

"My foot is going to be glowing red and painful by the end of the day," Lucy whined inwardly.

"Yes! Time to change partners again!" Lucy fist-pumped in her head and grabbed onto the next person's hand.

"Rogue!" Lucy smiled. "Finally, someone who won't step on my foot like it's the end of the world!" Rogue shook his head and smiled.

"Wow, you're really good at dancing. Did you take lessons or something when you were a kid?" Lucy asked Rogue, the two moving graciously on the dance floor.

"Yeah, I took lessons for a bit but quit afterwards."

"Woah!" Lucy exclaimed as she spun around and was dipped. Rogue's face went dangerously close to Lucy's and she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, making him stutter and go red in the face. She poked her tongue at him and stood up, grabbing the next person's hand, Rogue doing the same.

"Erza!" Lucy laughed as she swirled around and saw Erza's face.

"Hello, Lucy."

"Oh, wipe that grumpy frown off your face. It's graduation day! We're graduating! Smile for me!" Lucy demonstrated an extremely exaggerated example of a smile, making Erza chuckle.

"It's too bad that Simon went back to America, though," Lucy said sadly, looking behind Erza. "But you've got Natsu."

"…WHAT?!" Erza half-yelled, catching the attention of the people around her. They both chuckled nervously, waving it off.

"I know how you've been looking at him, Erza."

"I – I haven't been looking at h – him at all."

"Someone's in denial~~~"

"N – no I'm not! I m – mean yes I am! What – no! I-!"

"Have fun dancing with him~" Lucy sang as Erza dipped her and moved onto the next person.

"Oh, hi Gray," Lucy said as she swirled around Gray.

"Sup."

Gray, like Rogue and Erza, knew how to dance so didn't end up stepping on Lucy's feet, keeping her in a good mood.

"Haha, why can I feel two eyes digging uncomfortably into my back?" Lucy laughed nervously, the feeling intensifying as Gray dipped her.

"That's probably Juvia," Gray chuckled, pulling Lucy back up and letting go of her hand.

"Thought so," Lucy grinned at him, facing the next person.

"Ah, hello Freed!" Lucy smiled at him as they swished across the floor.

"Freed, you're a great dancer as well!"

"Thank you very much."

Freed dipped her and Lucy grabbed the next person's hand, nearly gasping in shock when she felt the familiarity of this person's hand.

"Lisanna's dancing with someone else…" Lucy rolled her eyes and looked towards the sulking Sting, face down, lips jutted in a pout.

**A/N: Did you guys think it was Jellal? Hehe! **

"Idiot, it's not her fault. This is graduation day, after all." Sting danced with Lucy sloppily, his hands flopping down and his feet shifting lazily from place to place.

"Cheer up! Lisanna's having fun, isn't she?"

Sting looked towards Lisanna, who was getting angry and Natsu and pointing and her foot, making him scratch the back of his head nervously.

"She even looks cute when she's angry…."Sting mumbled, scratching his head.

"Oh shut your mouth, you ridiculous love-sick idiot, Lucy scolded him.

"Well, that's all for today's group dance! Look forward to the last dance!" the Principal's voice boomed out of nowhere, shocking everyone. Lucy moved with the crowd off the dance floor and sat down at a table where everybody was already sitting together.

"Ahh, that was fun! I can't believe I got a dance with all of you guys," Lucy grinned, crossing her legs and smoothing out her dress.

The group chatted, drank, ate, and some even vomited. They laughed at their jokes and reminisced, talking happily about their memories, until finally ,that time had come.

"It's time for the last dance, everybody! Find your partners now!" the principal boomed.

"Lucy, do you wanna –"

"Why don't you go with Erza?" Lucy gave Natsu an evil grin.

"W – what?!" Natsu barfed at the thought of Erza dancing with him – all the spinning, and the spinning, and the spinning…. he shuddered and shivered for 2 minutes straight.

"Oh, don't be a sour puss. I know you like her," Lucy smirked at him.

"I – what?! No!"

"I know you've been looking at her."

"W – what?! I haven't been looking at her! No way!"

"Someone's in denial~~~"

"No I'm no – wait, yes I am! What?! No! I- No! I don't like her!" Natsu wailed.

"Same reaction," Lucy thought to herself happily, pushing Natsu towards Erza, who both heavily blushed and glared at Lucy, who sat back down with a sad smile on her face.

"Guess I'm the third wheel of the group, huh," she sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Nearby, Jellal looked around, trying to find the person his heart desperately ached for. He ran around everywhere, evading his fellow ex-classmates and the butlers handing out trays of juice walking around. Finally, he spotted the blonde beauty he was looking for. Well, blonde with pink streaks.

She was absolutely beautiful to him. He desperately resisted the urge to claim her lips right there. A pure white lace dress with irresistible makeup. She looked like the spitting image of an angel. Still trying to resist the urge to rip off his mask, Jellal bowed in front of Lucy, his hand stretched out.

"May I have this dance?"

Lucy looked up to the smooth and elegant voice of the somewhat familiar person in front of hair. She observed him carefully – not once had she said yes to a man she didn't know for a dance.  
He had nice blue hair, was tall, and was wearing a button down white suit, black tie with matching black shoes, gold buttons situated on the sleeves and a plain black mask with small decorations on them. Simple, but effective. His blue hair stood out against his black mask.

"Blue hair…" Lucy mumbled to herself.

"Ma'am?" his soothing voice called out again, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Umm…. Sure, why not?" Lucy grabbed his hand, which he squeezed slightly, leading her to the dance floor along with everybody else.

"And now, let's spin the spinner for the random song!"

Lucy watched as a projected image appeared on the wall near the bar showing a spinning dial. The sharp hand spun around and around, before landing on the category 'Romantic Ballroom Dancing Music'. half the boys groaned, and half of the girls squealed.

Lucy placed her hand in one of his hands, her other hand on his shoulder and his other hand around her waist. They both rocked slowly to the rhythm first, getting used to the slow rhythm. Unconsciously, sighs slipped out of Lucy's mouth as the two danced together.

"Something wrong, Miss?" Jellal asked Lucy as she sighed again.

"N – nothing, it's…nothing," Lucy mumbled, pausing between her words. Jellal chuckled as they swirled around.

"Is it…a man?" Jellal asked her cautiously, squeezing his eyes shit, fearing for her response.

"Well…sort of." They twirled around again and Jellal looked around, feeling stares from other people.

"Has he done something to harm you, Miss?" Once again, Jellal felt the stares and he pulled Lucy closer quickly instinctively. "O – oops, sorry," Jellal mumbled, making Lucy chuckle.

"No, it's fine. And he hasn't done anything to harm me," Lucy mumbled again, looking from left to right and also feeling the stares from other people. "Are people staring at us?" Lucy whispered to the masked Jellal, who looked left and right.

"It appears so, my lady."

"Oof!" Lucy squeaked as she was dipped, and the two engaged in quite the heated dance. They moved quicker as the pace went faster, people starting to clear off the dance floor to watch the two. Lucy's pure white dress swished around, giving the effect that she was an angel dancing elegantly with a prince.

All the boys – including Natsu, Gray, Fred, Gajeel, Rogue and Sting, of course – stopped and stared in amazement.

Had Lucy always been this beautiful?

The same thought echoed through everybody's heads – after the whole incident about Lucy turning into a 'delinquent', she had become quite famous, rumours spreading to even the junior students and the senior/3rd years when she was still a freshman.

The two glided gracefully across the dance floor, the spotlight raining down on them.

"You're a pretty good dancer, you know?" Lucy panted, while looking at the masked man in front of her.

"And so are you." She could see the grin from under his mask and they slowed down as the beat went slower and slower until the music finally stopped.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The audience erupted into cheers and wolf whistles as roses and flower petals were rained down on them. Lucy and Jellal looked at each other, grinned and bowed down.

"Thank you!" They held hands and bowed down lower, making the crowd erupt to even more cheers and wolf whistles as the two walked together, hand in hand in the moonlight. They both stepped on bombs and the bombs exploded and they both died tragically, Lucy not knowing who the masked man was.

This event came as a big shock to all the students who immediately rushed to the dancing couple's aid, some screaming from all the blood pouring everywhere. Rogue and Sting immediately pushed everybody away and rushed to Lucy's aid, both trembling as they felt for Lucy's pulse. Natsu and Gray bolted towards Jellal and did the same, but to no avail. The two limp bodies lay reunited but dead on the floor.

The end.

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE FOR READING FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY! I HOPED YOU LIKED THE ENDING! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just joking LOL. Sorry if I scared you guys. I swear, I'm going to do this to every single fanfiction of mine :') REWIND! **

"Thank you!" They held hands and bowed down lower, making the crowd erupt to even more cheers and wolf whistles as the two walked together, hand in hand towards one of the balconies of the big modern building. Naturally, everybody wanted to creep up and spy on the two, but Natsu and Gray explained the situation, making everybody stop in their tracks and cry in happiness for Jellal's return, slink back to eat or offer another dance with their partners.

Lucy sighed softly as the cool breeze ran through her hair creating small knots, her arms leaning against the white balcony, Jellal doing the same.

"Thanks for dancing with me. I appreciate it," Lucy smiled, looking up towards the Moon.

"You're welcome. Just one question – are you not even the slightest bit curious of who I really am?" They both turned around and Lucy's hand moved slowly towards his mask. Once she grabbed hold of it, she exhaled deeply. She slowly peeled the mask of Jellal's mask, making him bite his lip in anticipation.

The mask clattered to the floor and her hands flew to her mouth as she saw the face underneath.

"J – J –J…"

"I missed you too."

Jellal cupped her face and smashed his lips into hers, making her gasp but close her eyes and place her hands on Jellal's chest as he grabbed her by the waist in a desperate attempt to being her closer to him. Jellal slowly traced his tongue over Lucy's bottom lip, making her open her mouth and granting him access into her mouth. His mouth explored her cavern – her teeth, her lips, her jaw, everything. The two them entwined their tongues, the kiss becoming a heated battle of dominance over their tongues. Lucy grabbed his tie and pulled it, the kiss deepening even further as Jellal tangled one of his hands into Lucy's hair.

After a heated French kiss, the two pulled apart, panting. They stared into each other's eyes passionately under the moonlight.

"I missed you," Lucy mumbled, burying her head in his chest. He pat her head softly, feeling Lucy's tears slightly dampening his shirt.

"Look at how long your hair grew!" Lucy laughed, tears still in her eyes as she reached up and touched his hair.

"Well, look at how beautiful you got over these past few years," Jellal murmured as he kissed her on the forehead, making her giggle. The two hugged on the balcony together, talking about what had happened to her over the years. They were enjoying their private time together – at least what they thought was private.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" The couple jumped as they saw everybody crashing the balcony door down and congratulate the 'new' couple.

"You guys ruined the moment!" Lucy whined at everybody, scowling playfully.

"Let's dance!" someone yelled out.

"I'm bags dancing with Lucy!"

"No, I shotgun bags dancing with Lucy!"

"Jellal-kun's dancing with me!"

"No, me!"

"Choose me!"

"Ah –" Lucy reached out to grab Jellal's hand as she was being pulled by a bunch of boys, but smiled and shook her head.

After all, they would still be together after this. Together, Forever. He wouldn't disappear nor would anything happen to him - they would be together for eternity. And that was a promise.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright that's the real ending, hehe! Did you guys like it?! I really am sad that this fanfic is ending though. From the bottom of my heart, I thank all of my readers who suffered long months of no updating! To all my wonderful readers who stayed with me from the start – thank you so much! It's been a long **6 MONTHS AND 18 DAYS! **Honestly, I thank all of you, even the readers who didn't stay with me from the start! I love you all! Thank you for supporting me as a fanfic writer and my story, Fairy Tail Academy!

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Sweet Revenge, Replacement, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


End file.
